Luna en el infierno
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Ella es misteriosa, sensual, atrevida, me cautiva, me enloquece, me enciende, ella es adictiva, fascinante, ella es prohibida, es la mujer de mi mejor amigo...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, pero la historia que leerán a continuación es de mi total y absoluta autoría, realizada con el fin de entretener y no de lucrar.

* * *

**Aviso**: Es una trama delicada, para mentes abiertas a nuevos retos y aunque en determinado momento habrán escenas de carácter sexual explícito, no serán vulgares ni se empleará lenguaje ofensivo. Si tienes inconvenientes con este tipo de lectura, tienes el derecho de abandonarla cuando gustes.

* * *

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Todo estaba listo para el evento más grande del Museo de Arte de Nueva York. Candice White, mejor conocida como Luna, se preparaba para su exposición.

—Luna, ¿qué haces? Tienes a toda una multitud clamándote a gritos.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó con arrogancia mientras se retocaba el labial color ciruela, los colores de la última tendencia. Le quedaba muy bien a su tono de piel níveo, era una mujer extramadamente bella, extremadamente atractiva, extremadamente todo.

—Hay un cliente que quiere comprar "virginal".

—Susana, bien sabes que esa obra no está a la venta.

—El cliente está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea...

—No está a la venta, dije.

Se acomodó su sensual vestido púrpura también, con el pronunciado escote que mostraba unos pechos moderados, pero atractivos, tenía una raja en la falda que mostraba una pierna esbelta, recién razurada, brillante, tacones transparentes, con los que disimulaba tu estatura promedio. Se hizo una coleta baja de lado, caía sobre su costado derecho en majestuosos rizos dorados. Llevaba una gargantilla de plata y aretes a juego, una pulsera, pero las joyas que mejor la adornaban eran el par de esmeraldas que eran sus pupilas, el delineador negro les daban un aire brujo, misterioso, las pestañas perfectamente peinadas con rimel, haciéndose notorias, resaltando aquellos ojos. Tenía una boca hecha para el beso y que invitaba a pensamientos mucho más lujuriosos, la nariz era pequeña y orgullosa, sólo había algo que contrastaba con su apariencia de mujer letal, eran esas pecas que cubrían su nariz y las mejillas, esas manchitas rebeldes que el maquillaje no conseguía disimular, le restaban unos años a sus veinticinco y le daban un aire de la inocencia que ella se jactaba haber perdido.

—Mírala, es ella...

—Se ve mucho mejor en persona.

—Me pregunto si de verdad será tan sensual como sus obras...— La gente murmuraba, todos hablaban de ella cuando se presentó en el gran salón.

—Una es lo que proyecta...— Le dijo en un susurro al caballero que había hecho el último comentario.

Siguió caminando, saludando a algunos conocidos, aceptando copas de champagne, se sentía en sus aguas, amaba esa atención. Le llamaba mucho la atención un hombre que llevaba mucho tiempo parado ante su obra principal, _virginal. Virginal_ mostraba a una colegiala en su habitación, recostada en su cama que aún la adornaban las muñecas y los peluches, lo interesante es que la pintura era a blanco y negro, pero aún así, la imagen captaba los lujuriosos ojos del chico que estaba sobre ella en la cama, los ojos inocentes de la chica, sus nervios, la imagen hablaba por sí sola.

—De tanto mirarlo me lo va a gastar.— El hombre se giró.

—Disculpe... ¿Usted es _Luna_?— Ella sonrió, sin contestar y le dio la espalda para atender a otros visitantes. Él pudo ver, por el escote de su espalda que ahí llevaba un tatuaje, una mujer sentada en una medialuna, meciéndose. Era ella, no podía ser otra, pensó.

La noche estaba siendo expectacular, había vendido tres de sus obras principales, estuvo considerando subastar _virginal_, tal vez algún cliente pagaría una cantidad ridícula por ella y... no, defenitivamente no, esa obra era muy importante para ella.

—Perdone, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

—Ya lo está haciendo.— Le sonrió con picardía. Esa mujer conseguía dejarlo sin palabras, eso era mucho decir para un hombre como él.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted sola...

—Lo siento, pero...

—Por favor.— Insistió y le tendió la mano.

Sin saber por qué, ella lo siguió. Pocos hombres lograban cautivarla, ese en especial tenía algo diferente al resto. Era imponentemente alto, castaño, tenía unos ojos azules que indicaban cautela, unos ojos que eran el espejo de una personalidad muy fuerte. Sus rasgos eran definidos, la nariz recta, la boca varonil, labios cuidadosamente trazados y vestía un uniforme que le quedaba de infarto. Se fijó en la chapa, NY Airs... era un piloto. Ese detalle despertó en ella cierto morbo, pero había mucho más.

—¿Cuánto quiere por su obra?— Fue directo.

—Esa obra es invaluable.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿Puedo saber por qué la desea tanto?— Tomó una copa de champagne de la bandeja del mozo que iba pasando por su lado, mientras esperaba la respuesta del hombre, se dio un trago, sin quitar la vista de él.

—Es como tener una foto de usted.— Ella por poco se atraganta.

—¿Disculpe?

—La pintura la refleja a usted. Es biográfica.

—Entonces, con más razón para no vendérsela, me estaría viendo semi-desnuda... a su antojo y placer...— Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa perversa.

—Su belleza es algo que una pintura jamás podría captar, la desnudez en sí es un arte.

—¿Eso cree? ¿No lo considera depravado?

—¿Qué mente no lo es?

Esa mirada que le dio, ni siquiera miró a sus pronunciadas curvas, pero la hizo sentir desnuda. Hizo que sus latidos se aceleraran. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre?

Su encuentro fue interrumpido por un grupo de personas que la reclamó, aunque ella no quería deshacerse del desconocido, pero no podía desatender a un público que estaba ahí por ella, por la controversial Luna.

Por otro lado, él tampoco quería desprenderse de su presencia, pero sabía que no podía acapararla. Tarde o temprano se la encontraría a solas nuevamente. Quería conocerla, quería... lo que fuera con ella... esa mujer lo había atrapado, quería descubrir todos esos oscuros secretos de los que presumía, pero más que eso, quería descubrir a la verdadera mujer detrás de ese alter ego.

—¿A quién buscas, Luna?— Se le acercó Susana, su asistente. Era una chica alta, delgada, rubia, muy tímida y reservada.

—Busco a... ¿no viste a un hombre alto... estaba vestido de uniforme...?

—Ah, sí, el que quería comprar _virginal..._

—Ese mismo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Me pareció verlo irse... ¿por qué?

—Por nada, Sussy, por nada...

**Un año después**

—Vamos, Terry, no podemos perder esta ola.— Le dijo Archie esperando la inmensa ola que se levantaba, preparado en su tabla de surf.

—No sé si estás surfeando en la ola o si la ola está surfeando contigo.— Terry se burló de él al ver que la ola lo arrastró y se perdió en lo profundo con todo y tabla.

—Pues a ver que tan hábil eres tú.

—Si puedo manejar un avión, no me va a derrotar una ola de mierda.

Para demostrarlo, Terry aprovechó la siguiente ola. Iba sobre su tabla como si fuese el mismísimo Poseidón, tenía un equilibrio envidiable, sus fuertes piernas tenían gracia innata.

—Es increíble que no hayas perdido la práctica, como ahora te la pasas más por los aires.

Ambos amigos, ya cerca de sus treinta, salían del agua con sus tablas. Ambos eran guapísimos, el surfing les permitía gozar de un cuerpo atlético y un bronceado envidiable. Archie tenía el pelo castaño claro, hasta los hombros, tenía unos ojos color miel cautivantes, pero esa su personalidad pícara, descarada y alegre lo que volvía loca a las féminas. Terry también tenía lo suyo, era todo lo contrario a su amigo, era más reservado, enigmático, mayormente serio y era esa actitud distante lo que daba el mismo resultado con las féminas.

—¿Tienes algo importante qué hacer?— Le preguntó Archie.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque sería bueno que cenaras en mi casa, quiero presentarte a mi esposa.

—¿Tú qué?— Preguntó Terry perplejo.

—Mi esposa. La mujer más bella que hay sobre la tierra.

—Te he escuchado decir eso de todas las mujeres que has tenido.

—Candy es diferente...

—¿Candy? Vaya nombrecito...

—Espera a que la veas...

—Pues ya me está matando la curiosidad.

Terry fue a su casa a prepararse. Se bañó, se vistió casual, un jean, camiseta y zapatillas deportivas, después de todo, sólo iba a cenar en casa de su mejor amigo. Miró el reloj, era mejor ponerse en marcha ya.

—Tan puntual como siempre.

—Claro, sobretodo... si tendré la dicha de conocer a la mujer que fue capaz de llevarte al altar.

—Verás como no exagero... Candy, querida, ya llegó nuestra visita.

Por cada escalón que ella bajaba, el corazón de Terry se aceleraba más. Era ella, ella con un sensual vestido rojo, corto, con tacones, con esa melena rubia tan única suelta... ella, a la que se le detuvo el corazón cuando llegó al final de la escalera y pudo verlo bien... ¡era él!

—¿Luna?— Preguntó, rogando que se tratara de otra, que fuera casualidad y que esa mujer no sea la misma que llevaba rondando sus sueños desde que la viera hacía un año.

—¿Ya se conocían?— Preguntó Archie incrédulo, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, sólo se quedaban mirando, sin palabras.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les entrego mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste.**

**Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

—Sí, ya había conocido al señor hace un tiempo... en una exposición, pero... nunca supe su nombre...— Candy le dio una sonrisa matadora, él aún era incapaz de hablar.

—¿No te vas a presentar, Terry?— La sonrisa de Archie al decirlo fue burlona, el hecho de que su amigo quedara impresionado con su mujer le levantaba el ego en lo más alto.

—Disculpe... soy Terrence Grandchester, señora...— Le extendió la mano con respeto y total cortesía.

Ella tomó su mano, pero no para estrechársela, sino que lo acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi lo mata con eso.

—Y nada de señora, prefiero que me llames Luna.— Mostró la misma sonrisa radiante y entrelazó su mano con la de Archie.

—Bien, ahora podemos cenar. Candy hace un pollo asado en salsa de guayaba que te mueres.— Le dio a Candy un beso en los labios cuando lo dijo, el rostro de Terry se enfureció, pero él no veía la razón.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Archie, siempre como buen anfitrión, no paraba de hablar, de contar anécdotas, tampoco podía dejar de tocar a Candy por más de un minuto, Terry sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué haces cuando no estás volando, Terry?— Sus ojos brujos se clavaron en él a la vez que con su tenedor se llevaba un pedazo de pollo, pero para Terry, todo lo que ella hacía, por ordinario que fuera, era extremadamente sexy.

—Cuando no está volando, se divierte mucho procreando.— Archie soltó una carcajada y besó a Candy una vez más, pero a Terry no le hizo gracia el comentario, de hecho, a Candy tampoco.

—Disfruto de surfear también, suelo hacer paracaidismo... escalar...

—¿Paracaídas? ¿En serio?— Ella dejó su comida y centró en él toda la atención.

—Te dije que es un chico extremo.

—Siempre he querido lanzarme con un paracaídas... ¿será que me llevarías alguna vez?— Preguntó de manera inverosimilmente infantil, sus ojos misteriosos reflejaban en ese momento una inquietante inocencia. Terry no supo qué contestar a eso, miró a Archie y él sólo se alzó de hombros, sonriendo con indulgencia.

—Te aseguro que no te dejará en paz hasta que le cumplas, hermano.

—Bueno... será un placer llevarte _alguna vez_.— Candy sonrió, una sonrisa de haberse salido con la suya.

La cena terminó y Candy se retiró, quedando los dos amigos solos. Terry no se había sentido tan incómodo en toda su vida. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Deseaba a la mujer de su amigo, eso iba en contra de todos sus principios, esa atracción era algo que tenía que matar cuanto antes.

—¿Y qué opinas?

—¿Sobre qué?— Preguntó Terry distraído mientras aceptaba el vaso de Tequila que Archie le extendía.

—De Candy.— Terry se dio un buen trago de Tequila para conseguir algo de calma.

—No sé qué decirte... creo que es... agradable...

—¿Agradable? Es un huracán, hermano.

—¿La amas?— Archie se desconcertó.

— Hasta estoy pensando serle fiel...— Le palmeó el hombro a Terry y soltó una carcajada a la que Terry fingió corresponder.

—Archie... ¿cómo fue que tú conociste a Luna?

—Honestamente, ni sabía que era una conocida artista, pero... gracias a que me dedico al mundo de la moda, una tarde llegó ese bombón procurando un vestido y... fue amor a primera vista.

—_Amor a primera vista_...— Repitió Terry con ironía.

—Es que esa mujer es... diferente... es impredecible, se mostraba tan inaccesible y yo... yo tenía que poseerla, sin conocerla, sólo la quería para mí...— Los ojos de Terry brillaron de rabia, él sintió lo mismo cuando la vio la primera vez.

—Te deseo mucha felicidad, ya me voy.— Le devolvió el vaso ya vacío y se dirigió a la puerta.

...

—Candy... ven a dormir.— Archie la encontró pintando en su cuarto privado.

—Espera, déjame que termine esta...

—No puedo esperar... no puedo...— Le susurró abrazándola desde atrás, acariciándole el trasero y rozando su erección contra su cuerpo.

Ella giró en sus brazos, se le colgó a la cintura y de maldad, le pintó la cara con el pincel. Entre risas llegaron hasta la habitación.

—Oye... no me rompas esas bragas, me gustan mucho...— Era tarde ya para eso.

—Te compraré cien más.— Ella lo comenzó a besar con pasión, él le sujetó las manos hacia arriba y le hizo el amor siempre como si fuera el último día, con las ansias de cuando se estrena algo nuevo, algo de lo que aún no te has cansado.

—¡Arrhgg!— Terminó él y se quedó sobre ella agotado.

—Archie...

—Dime.— Respondió sin levantar la cabeza de sus pechos, calmando su cuerpo aún.

—Te amo...

—Y yo también, cariño. Yo también.— Le dio un beso en los labios y se puso de pie para asearse. Ella se quedó en la cama un rato más, sobre la mesita de noche escuchó vibrar el celular de Archie. No quiso tomarlo, no era ese tipo de mujer, pero... el celular seguía vibrando con insistencia y ya era tarde...

_**"¿Qué tal, bombón?**_

_**Me tienes abandonada...**_

_**Llama, Annie.**_

Candy terminó de leer el mensaje y a la vez luchaba contra unas lágrimas de coraje que amenazaban con salir. Las lágrimas eran sinónimo de debilidad, ella no podía permitirse llorar y mucho menos por un hombre.

—Cielo, el agua está divina, ¿por qué no vienes y...?— Archie detuvo su argumento de golpe, ella le estaba extendiendo el celular y por su cara sabía que estaba en problemas.

—Annie dice que la tienes abandonada.— se levantó de la cama molesta para dirigirse al baño.

—Candy...— La tomó por el brazo para detenerla.

—Sé que tuviste un pasado, que no eres un santo, pero ya estás casado, no puedes pretender seguir llevando tu vida de soltero...— Le reclamaba.

—Lo sé, mi amor, créeme, todo eso ha quedado atrás, la única mujer a la que deseo es a ti... ¿me crees, verdad?— Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos con el semblante realmente compungido.

—¿Por qué te textea esa Annie a estas horas?

—No lo sé, no recuerdo la última vez que la vi, probablemente no sepa que me casé... pero se lo aclararé inmediatamente.— Ella solo asintió y se metió a bañar.

La ducha caliente la relajaba, cuando se aseaba y se limpiaba todos los restos de maquillaje, solía contemplarse en el espejo, a la verdadera Candy, no a Luna. Cuando se despojaba de todas las fases de la Luna, era solo una chica, con todos los miedos, las dudas y los complejos de una mujer real, pero se vendía como Luna, porque la luna, la podías apreciar desde una gran altura, estaba ahí para todos, pero accesible para muy pocos. La luna salía a su antojo, a veces, antes de caer la noche puedes apreciar su leve y casi invisible silueta. Puede que en algunas noches salga a medias, reservada, y otras noches, se muestre llena, grande, radiante, noches de gala, donde es observada, admirada, detonadora de pasiones.

Se puso su bata de seda, parte de su ajuar de recién casada y se metió a la cama, no sin antes observar un rato a su esposo dormido, con el semblante relajado, sus rasgos delicados y hermosos, lo amaba. Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó dormida junto a él.

...

Era de madrugada, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, por más que quisiera. No quería pensar en ella, no quería recordar su cuerpo angelicalmente diabólico, quería olvidar su sonrisa, su encanto. Archie era su amigo de toda la vida, habían compartido casi todo, andanzas, aventuras, pero nunca, nunca habían compartido una mujer, cada uno había tenido muchas, pero jamás la misma, no importaba si se tratara de una relación pasajera, si fuera un revolcón de una sola noche, si ya había sido de uno, no podía ser del otro, eso iba contra todas las leyes de la lealtad, es especial Luna, porque Luna era su esposa.

Esposa... ¿Cómo una mujer como Luna había ido a parar con Archie? ¿Casarse? ¿Cómo coño había sucedido eso? Luna parecía ser una mujer muy astuta y aunque a Archie le sobrara encanto, por lo general, las mujeres como ella podían enseñarle a jugar a un jugador. ¿Será que lo amaba? Seguramente. Luna siempre se había mostrado encantadora y coqueta, pero era solo su personalidad, porque siempre fue atenta con su esposo, las miradas más intensas siempre fueron para Archie, su coquetería era innata, simplemente se hacía desear y probablemente, no siempre era conciente de ello o tal vez sí, pero nunca cruzaba la línea, sobretodo, porque estaba, para bien o para mal, perdidamente enamorada de su esposo.

Un motivo más para alejarse. Tal vez hacer un poco de ejercicios lo agotaría. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hacer lagartijas, perdió la cuenta de cuántas hizo, se dio un baño, pero nada se la sacaba de la cabeza, eso lo inquietaba. Era la mujer de su amigo, su hermano del alma se repitió hasta el cansancio, hasta que se quedó dormido.

...

—Buenas tardes, Luna, vine a buscar a Archie... ¿se encuentra?

—Buenas, Terry... no está aquí todavía, pero no debe tardar, si gustas esperarlo...—Le sonrió con plena intención, llevaba una camiseta corta y un jean muy corto de flequillos, tenía varias manchas de pintura, la paleta y el pincel en las manos, iba descalza, sus pies hermosos y pequeños mostrando unas uñas perfectamente cuidadas y pintadas de rojo.

—No... mejor no, por favor, dile que pasaré por aquí más tarde...— No quiso quedarse a solas con ella, no por el miedo de flaquear, sino porque no era correcto.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Terry?— Se mordió el labio inferior y bailó el pincel en las manos, Terry tragó grueso.

—¿Perdón?— Preguntó desconcertado.

—Siento que me rehuyes... ¿por qué?— Se le acercó y coquetamente comenzó a pasar el pincel limpio por sus labios.

—Luna...

—Me deseas, lo sé...— Lo sorprendió con un beso que no pudo detener, fue inesperado, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

—Luna, ¡por Dios!— Se la quitó de encima espantado, muerto de nervios.

—Yo también te deseo, Terry...

—¿Luna, qué estás haciendo?— Ella se comenzó a desvestir, a él le faltaba la respiración.

—¡Jam!— Despertó a punto de sufrir un infarto. Agradeció con todo su ser que sólo fue un sueño, un sueño muy cruel, por cierto.

Eran las seis de la mañana, él tenía un vuelo a Londres a las ocho. Decidió que era mejor prepararse para irse a trabajar. Luego de ponerse su uniforme y peinarse, fue a la cocina y se tomó una taza de café negro, sin azúcar. Tomó las llaves de su BMW y se dirigió al Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York.

—Buenos días, señor Grandchester, impecable como siempre.

—Gracias, Patty.

—Oh pero qué guapo.— Dijo Eliza, la otra azafata.

—Amanezco así todos los días, pero creo que hoy exageré.— Les guiñó un ojo a ambas mujeres y abordó el avión.

Era la mejor terapia para no pensar en ella, mientras piloteaba, sólo sentía la magia de estar por los aires, de sentirse un semidios, tenía el control de esa ave mecánica. Hacía mal tiempo ese otoño, debía ser precavido, irse con cuidado y sobre todo, mantener toda su concentración en el vuelo, al menos cincuenta vidas estaban bajo su responsabilidad en ese momento.

...

Llegó a su casa de noche, pero aún era temprano. No había nada que hacer ahí, el quedarse solo, en el ocio, solamente lo induciría a seguir pensando en esa pasión prohibida. Tenía que distraerse, divertirse y tal vez pescar una nueva conquista. Sí, una mujer que le sacara a Luna de la cabeza, por el bien de todos. Se dio un buen baño, eligió un jean azúl oscuro y una camisa gris manga larga, zapatos de vestir negros, ese viernes era un buen día para visitar el Midnight Paradise, hacía tiempo que no lo frecuentaba.

Nada más llegar, atrajo toda la antención de las féminas, las mujeres inmediatamente se le pegaban a bailar y él bailaba con todas. Luego fue a la barra, se pidió un martini. Una mujer se le acercó, tomó el palillo con la aceituna y coquetamente se lo introdujo a la boca. Como el caballero que era, la invitó a sentarse a su lado y le pagó un trago.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Seguro.

Se dirigieron a la pista, la mujer era guapa y llevaba muy poca ropa, sus movimientos eran muy sugestivos, eso era precisamente lo que Terry necesitaba, encapricharse con alguna que lo hiciera olvidararse de Luna. Cuando más envuelto estaba bailando con la chica, de pronto...

—¡Gina! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo... eh... él...

Vaya suerte la suya, enfrentarse ahora a un novio celoso. Terry se retiró sin darle impotancia al asunto. Se encaminó a la zona VIP, habían muchas mujeres guapas, con muchísimo menos ropa bailando en los tubos, esa distracción le vendría bien.

—¡Terry! Ven para acá, hermano.

—Archie...— Murmuró él a penas. Ahí estaba su amigo, a sus anchas, con dos mujeres sentadas sobre sus piernas mientras otra le bailaba.

—¿No es esto el paraíso?— Dijo besando en los labios a las dos chicas que tenía en cada pierna.

Terry se indignó por un momento. Se suponía que había encontrado a _la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra_, que la amaba hasta el punto de serle "fiel". Era cierto que esas chicas eran guapas, pero no podrían compararse con Luna, además, ella era su esposa, no una de esas que retozaban de regazo en regazo. Pero ese no era su asunto, él no podía meterse en su vida y mucho menos en su matrimonio, Luna seguro debía saber la clase de hombre con quien se había casado.

—¿Quieres un baile, bombón?— Una afroamericana guapa y con curvas mortales se le acercó.

—¿Y quién soy para negarme?— Disfrutó del baile, se distrajo por un buen rato.

Era cierto que Terry no era ningún santo, pero estaba soltero, tenía carta blanca para disfrutar su soltería al máximo. Había tenido muy pocas relaciones serias, pero las había respetado durante el tiempo que habían durado.

—Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño.— Se encaminó entre el barullo de gente eufórica, borracha, desinhibida, hasta drogada y justo cuando estaba ya casi a las puertas del baño, ahí estaba ella.

—¿Luna?

—Hola, Terry...— Él buscó a Archie con la mirada, Archie se dio cuenta y le hizo señas para que la entretuviera y no lo viera con aquellas mujeres.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó algo muy obvio, solo para ganar tiempo en lo que su amigo se deshacía de las dos mujeres. Siempre cubriéndole las espaldas, yéndose en contra de sus principios.

—Salí de una exposición y quedé de verme con Archie aquí... ¿lo has visto?

—Eh... ¿A Archie?— Trató de hacerse el tonto.

—Sí.— Ella lo miró en señal de advertencia, dándose cuenta que algo pasaba.

—No... no lo he visto por aqu...

—¡Lo sabía!— Por más maromas que Archie dio para deshacerse de las dos tipas, Candy lo vio.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Muchísimas gracias por apoyar este trabajo. He de decir que aunque la trama sea un poco "controversial" por si las dudas, aunque no adelantaré el desarrollo de la historia, sí les diré que NO se trata de una mujer infiel y vulgar por puro capricho, ese NO es el punto de esta historia y yo jamás usaría a Candy para semejante cosa, lo que siempre digo, permítanse conocer bien la historia, denle oportunidad a que se vaya desarrollando y luego se hacen un juicio.**

**Comoaguaparachoc, marla88, me alegra que estén de vuelta, espero seguir viéndolas por acá.**

**Gracias por comentar: Carito Andrew, comoaguaparachoc, Dali, norma Rodriguez, elisablue85, Becky70, jhaly baeza, Alizzzz G, vero, Iris Adriana, marla88, Mayuel, skarllet northman, ladygmimi, Luisa, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, viany07, Dulce Lu, LizCarter, Azukrita, claus mart, Maquig, amo a terry**

**Les mando un beso enorme, son importantes para mí, llevo mucho tiempo con ustedes, el suficientes para tomarles verdadero cariño, no tengan miedo de expresarse, recuerden que todas tienen el derecho de gustarle o no gustarle una historia, pues para los gustos se hicieron los colores.**

**Nos veremos pronto,**

**Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

—¡Desgraciado!— Exclamó con furia y tiró al suelo su bebida.

—Luna, espera...

—¡Dile a tu amigo que se vaya a la mierda! ¡Ah! Y que no espere encontrarme en casa.— Salió de ahí, quedándose Terry aún procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Dónde está Candy?— Preguntó Archie llegando hasta Terry corriendo, agitado.

—Se acaba de ir.

—¡La dejaste ir!

—¡Y qué esperabas!

—Bueno... ¡ayúdame a encontrarla!

Terry puso los ojos en blanco suspiró resignado. Salieron del lugar y comenzaron a recorrer el estacionamiento hasta que la vieron.

—¡Candy!— La detuvo cuando ella metía la llave para abrir su auto.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Candy, escúchame, por favor, bebé...

—¿Bebé? ¡Vete al diablo!— Lo abofeteó.

—Cariño, entiendo que estés molesta, pero hay una explicación, te lo juro...

—¿La hay? ¡Cuál!

—Disculpen, yo ya me voy...— Terry necesitaba respirar, hace un tiempo atrás hasta se hubiera reído de esa situación, pero se trataba de Luna, el dolor en sus ojos le daba rabia.

—¡No! Aquí te quedas. Aquí te quedas para que sigas apoyando todas las sinvergüenzuras de tu amigo.— Amenazó a Terry y lo retuvo, jalándolo del brazo.

—Luna... no quiero estar en medio de esto, no es mi asunto...

—¿No es tu asunto? Pero bien que te prestaste para cubrirle la espalda a este imbécil...

—Lo siento, necesitan hablar.— Se soltó de su agarre y se fue.

Cuando llegó a su auto, golpeó el volante sin piedad. Todo lo que quería era distracción, no pensar más en esa mujer y termina encontrándosela justo ahí y bajo esas malditas circunstancias.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número. Necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba... no enfermarse más con el asunto de Luna y su amigo.

—Hola...

—¿Dorothy?

—¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—No tan bien como tú... ¿estás ocupada?

—Sabes bien que para ti no.

Arrancó en el auto, la noche aún era joven, la pasaría con su más que amiga.

—¿Son cosas mías o estás molesto?— La pelirroja le dio un beso en los labios no más al abrir la puerta de su apartamento y dejarlo pasar.

—No te equivocas. He tenido una noche de mierda.

—Bueno, eso puede arreglarse...

Le dijo melosa, bajando suave y sensualmente sus manos por toda su camisa hasta el borde de su pantalón y se detuvo en su cinturón, del cual se deshizo con maestría. Le abrió la cremallera, sacó el objeto de su deseo y se concentró en darle placer.

—¡Ohh!— La lívido de Terry en seguida comenzó a reaccionar, mientras disfrutaba, toda su tensión se comenzaba a relajar.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí... ¿pero sabes qué? Necesito mucho más que eso.

La levantó, la sentó sobre el mostrador, se colgó sus piernas en la cintura, sacó un preservativo y se hundió en ella hasta descargar todo lo que venía conteniendo.

—¡Ahhh! No sabes todo lo que he recorrido y no he encontrado a un hombre que folle tan bien como lo haces tú...— Le confesó la chica aún jadeando.

Dorothy era la mujer con quien Terry había entablado una amistad más larga. Eran amigos con derecho y eso era todo, pero más que eso, porque Dorothy nunca lo buscaba si él no lo hacía, porque cuando necesitaba oídos, distracción o lo que fuera, ella estaba ahí, no exigía nada más y tampoco lo necesitaba, Dorothy era un espíritu libre, amante de su soltería y con los pies sobre la tierra, no lo amaba, no quería nada más de él y aunque compartían la cama y todos los desahogos de la carne, era una amiga leal que nunca trataba de cruzar la línea.

Se había quedado dormida luego de haber tomado juntos una ducha. Terry miraba al techo, pasó un momento agradable, pero eso fue todo, un momento. La imagen de Luna lo seguía atormentando.

...

—¡Candy! Mi cielo, ¡qué hermosa estás!

—Hola, mamá.— Abrazó y besó a la señora en ambas mejillas.

—... ¿pasó algo?— Se fijó en la maleta de Candy.

—¡Ay, mamita!— Se había jurado no llorar, pero cuando estaba con su madre, toda su sensibilidad simplemente afloraba.

—¿Qué pasa, mi niña? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Era su única hija, su madre la trataba con su cariño especial e infantil, la encaminó hasta dentro de la casa, hasta el salón y se sentaron.

—Archie... él... no me quiere, mamá...

—¿Cómo que no te quiere? Eso no puede ser cierto, cielo. Se veía que estaba loco por ti...

—¡Era todo mentira! Él... continúa frecuentando a sus amiguitas... continúa llevando su vida loca como si...

—Cariño, están recién casados y son muy jóvenes, tal vez aún no se hace a la idea de que...

—¡Y para qué se casó! Si quería seguir yéndose de pu...— No terminó la palabra soez frente a su madre, por respeto a ella.

—Pero... ¿te engañó? ¿Lo encontraste...?

—Aún recibe mensajes de esas... resbalosas y... anoche en un antro habían dos tipejas sentadas sobre él... en fin...

—Candy... creo que haberte ido de la casa no fue correcto, ustedes llevan muy poco tiempo casados, aún están conociéndose, pienso que deben hablar, dejarle todos los puntos claros, decirle lo que estás dispuesta a tolerar y lo que no, empacar tus cosas y largarte cuando hay problemas no es saludable y no es maduro...— Le acarició el pelo y le enjugaba las lágrimas.

—Pero es que... no quiero verlo, mamá.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Ahora tienes rabia, tienes coraje, pero cuando te calmes, deberías hablar con él... y otra cosa, cariño, no lo dejes solo. A los hombres no se les deja solos... ¿entiendes?— Candy asintió.

...

Candy se quedó a dormir un rato en el que fuera su cuarto, todo estaba intacto, todo le recordaba a aquella inocencia que alguna vez tuvo, antes de convertirse en Luna. Miró los cuadros de la pared, mismos que ella había pintado. Había tenido una noche horrible en la que no pudo conciliar el sueño, por eso no tardó en quedarse dormida inmediatamente en su cómoda cama, entre el edredón mullido que olía al suavizante que su madre había usado toda la vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó al abrir los ojos, desorientada.

—Candy, mi amor...

—¡Vete de aquí!

—Candy, vine por ti. Vine a que arreglemos todo, por favor... escúchame, no te quiero perder, te amo...— Le suplicó y ella se perdió en la miel de sus ojos, esos que podían lucir muy inocentes cuando se lo proponía.

—No te creo, Archie... tú a mí no me amas nada...

—Sé que no me crees y yo no espero que me creas, sólo dame una oportunidad, por favor...— Se metió con ella en la cama y la abrazó fuerte, logrando que ella al fin se rindiera.

—¿Qué me hace falta, Archie? ¿Qué necesito para que seas feliz conmigo y no busques...?

—No te hace falta nada, Candy. Es sólo que yo soy un imbécil, pero... quiero cambiar eso, te necesito. No vuelvas a dejarme, por favor...

La besó y el beso llevó a otras cosas más, entregándose ella nuevamente al amor profundo que sentía por él, a todas las ilusiones de que su matrimonio podía salir a flote.

...

**Tres meses después**

Ese fue todo el tiempo que Archie pudo soportar ser fiel a Candy. Juraba y perjuraba que la amaba y tal vez era cierto. Era atento con ella, la llenaba de detalles, le hacía el amor con pasión casi todas las noches, le daba todo lo que ella pedía, si la luna ella quería, la luna él le bajaba, pero... por alguna razón que ni él mismo conocía, no podía serle fiel.

—Terry, hermano.— Archie le palmeó el hombro y le dio un ligero abrazo.

—Andas muy de buenas, ¿qué estás tramando?

—Bueno... te quería preguntar... ¿crees que puedas llevar a Candy de paseo?

—¿Perdón? ¿Quieres que lleve a _tu esposa_ de paseo?

—Sí... algo en lo que puedas entretenerla todo el día... no sé, llévala a lo de los paracaídas, inventa lo que sea.— Terry no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Tú estás loco, verdad?— Lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa.

—Archie, ¿has visto mi paleta de...? ¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que...— Candy se retiró inmediatamente, pues había bajado sólo con una camisilla corta y en bragas, con el pelo aún enmarañado y para Terry fue la visión más sexy y hermosa que había visto en su vida, le costó recuperarse.

—Por favor, Terry... ten piedad de mí...— Seguía suplicando Archie.

—¿Piedad? Archie, es domingo, ¿no puedes pasarte un puto domingo tranquilo con tu esposa?

—Ya... ¿quieren desayunar?— Candy apareció con su sonrisa radiante, maquillada, una blusa ombliguera y un jean gastado que se ajustaba muy bien a sus curvas y el pelo recogido en un descuidado chongo que dejaba sueltos varios mechones, pero exquisita, siempre exquisita a los ojos de Terry.

—Cariño, yo me tengo que ir para... para un evento de la última línea de Armani, pero... Terry te acompañará a desayunar...— Terry lo miró con ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

—Pero... ¿hoy domingo?

—Lo sé, te lo recompensaré... Terry te llevará hoy a lanzarte de un paracaídas, ¿qué dices?

—¡Archie! Yo no...

—¿En serio? ¿Por fin vas a llevarme, Terry?

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía si romperle la cara a Archie ahí mismo o romper la sonrisa y radiante que tenía Candy al negarse a llevarla a cumplir ese sueño de ella.

—Sí, si estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a la muerte...

—No creo que quieras llevar mi muerte en tu conciencia...— Candy le pellizcó una mejilla a Terry, la inocente caricia lo hizo vibrar, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan única, la travesura de sus ojos, miró su ombligo, se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlo, pasar su lengua...

—Entonces, todo está arreglado. Me tengo que ir.— Archie le dio un beso en los labios a Candy y se marchó antes de que su amigo lo matara, porque lo conocía bien.

Y ahí se quedó Terry, solo, con ella...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aprovechando lo que me queda de vacaciones, jejejeje. Espero que aún les esté gustando, la tengo completamente planificada en mi mente, les prometo que van a suspirar, a rabiar, a llorar... en fin... de todo un poco.**

**Gracias por comentar: Mako, Dylan Andry, viany07, Maride de Grand, CONNY DE G, luz rico, skarllet northman, kira anima, Luisa, Becky70, Dulce Lu, arely andley, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Maquig, claus mart, elisablue85, Guest**

* * *

**Mako: Hola, que bueno verte por aquí nuevamente. No conozco la historia que dices, pero puedo preguntar entre mis amigas, seguro alguna deberá conocerla, ahora, si quieres comunicarte con la autora, lo mejor sería crearte una cuenta y así puedes contactarla por mensajería privada o seguir dejándole reviews... si dejó la historia sin aviso por tanto tiempo, tal vez esté pasando por una situación difícil o algo le habrá impedido seguir publicando... que le sigan echando ánimo no está de más, a veces enfrentamos situaciones que nos roban la inspiración, no sé... Espero poder ayudarte y que la chica aparezca cuanto antes.**

* * *

**Es como siempre un placer escribir para ustedes, hasta pronto.**

**Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

—¿Qué te preparo?— Sonrisa afable y servicial.

—¿Eh?

—De desayuno. ¿Qué te preparo?

—Eh... Luna, no tienes que preocuparte por...

—¡Vamos! Eres mi invitado. No seas tímido, ven.— Lo jaló hasta la cocina, de la mano. Ella no era conciente del efecto que causaba en él su mano pequeña y tibia entre la suya.

—¿Un sandwich? ¿Lo clásico, huevos, bacon...?

—Lo que se te haga más sencillo.— Le sonrió con la tensión y los nervios todavía de puntas.

—¿Te parezco que soy una mujer sencilla?— Se le acercó y se recostó del mostrador, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

—Eh... no, no me lo parece...— Le sonrió y buscó una sartén, la puso en la estufa encendida y echó en ella mantequilla.

—¿Qué opinión tienes de mí?— Preguntó de espaldas a él, mientras echaba en la sartén un par de huevos y varias lascas de bacon.

—No sé qué decirte... creo que no te conozco lo suficiente como para...

—Pienso que uno puede hacerse una opinión de alguien desde el mismo momento en que abre la boca.— En ese momento, se giró, para mirarlo de frente con sus ojos brujos, se colocó las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean, sus pechos se alzaban más y la blusa se le subía un poco, mostrando un poco más su ombligo y vientre.

Terry pensó en Archie, un domingo se larga a hacer quién sabe qué con otra fulana, teniendo a semejante esposa que hasta haciendo algo tan ordinario, como el desayuno, luce sexy al mil por ciento, pensó que el desayuno que él estaría tomando sería a Candy sobre ese mostrador.

—Pienso que eres... divertida e impredecible...

—¿Impredecible? Y te faltó curiosa. Cuéntame más.— Con emoción y con esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba, colocó un par de platos con dos huevos y tres lascas de bacon cada uno, esperando por la respuesta de Terry, tomó varias rebanadas de pan y les untaba mantequilla.

—No sé qué más decirte...— Él mostró una amplia sonrisa, ella nunca lo había visto sonreir así ¡y por Dios que tenía una sonrisa hermosa!

—¿Qué hay de ti? A parte de ser un chico extremo, ¿qué más hay?— Le puso dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla en el plato y le dio sus cubiertos.

—No mucho. Soy un tipo aburrido.

—¿Un tipo aburrido? Jajajajajaja.— Se rió a carcajadas, una risa libre, natural, cantarina y le había salido del alma, no era una sonrisa calculada y aprendida para llamar la atención, no era la carcajada de Luna, era la de Candy.

—Luna, estoy atragantado...

—¡Oh sí! ¿Jugo de frutas o de naranja?

—Naranja, por favor.

—¿Cómo puede ser aburrido un piloto, que además se lanza de paracaídas y practica surfing?

—Mmm... tal vez para compensar lo que no soy.

—Jajajajajajaja.— Comenzó a reirse sin motivo, mientras lo miraba inquietamente.

—¿Puedo saber por qué te ries?— se lo preguntó sonriendo él también.

—Es que... no te ofendas, pero cuando hablas de "compensar lo que no eres" no sé por qué lo primero que viene a mi mente es un pene pequeño...— Terry se atragantó con el jugo.

—Lo siento, no debí decir...

—Jajajajajajaja.— La sorprendió al comenzar a reirse con verdaderas ganas.

—¿No te has ofendido?— Preguntó incrédula.

—¿Y por qué tendría que ofenderme?

—No lo sé... los hombres son muy vulnerables respecto a sus _cosas_...

—Sí, esos que tienen motivos para ser vulnerables.— Vació el resto de su jugo.

—O sea... ¿reconoces que no estás nada mal?

—Luna... ¿por qué no te preparas para irnos? El viaje es largo.

—Eh sí... creo que yo debería hacer eso... ¿qué... qué debo ponerme?

—No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos allí te darán un traje especial.

...

Salieron de la casa, Candy nunca se había fijado en el auto de Terry hasta entonces. BMW convertible blanco, era hermoso.

—¡Wow! ¿Y dices que eres aburrido?— Candy se sentó descaradamente en el asiento del conductor.

—Luna... ¿qué crees que haces?

—Nunca he manejado un auto convertible...

—¿Ah no? Pues hoy no será la primera vez, vamos, muévete.— Le indicó el asiento del pasajero.

—Pero... por favor...— Juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando e hizo pucheros. Terry se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con ternura y le dijo...

—No.— Sonrió como un malvado y ella resignada se pasó al asiento del pasajero.

Terry arrancó. Candy era una chica inquieta que no se estaba tranquila ni callada por más de un minuto. Encendió el estéreo, cambió de estación como diez veces hasta dar con una canción que le gustara.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Como media hora. ¿Por qué?

—No quisiera llegar nunca.

—¿Por qué? Si te arrepentiste está bien, podemos regre...

—No, no es eso. Es que... este auto es increíble.

Levantó los brazos y se arrodilló en el asiento para que su cabeza quedara más hacia afuera.

—¡Wujuuuuuuuuuu!— Gritó alegre, con los brazos extendidos, el viento llevaba su cabellera al galope y Terry estaba fascinado, sufriendo al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo podía Archie aburrirse de una mujer así? Candy era de todo, menos aburrida. No sabías con qué ocurrencia podía saltar, con ella la vida podía ser cualquier cosa, menos rutinaria. Candy, Luna, o como fuera que se llame era de todo, menos ordinaria. Todo lo contrario, tenía el encanto para eclipsar todo lo demás.

—Terry... este es un campo de golf...

—Ajá...— Sólo dijo eso, sonriendo y dejándola con la intriga.

—Pero... ¿no nos íbamos a lanzar de paracaídas?

—¿Eso dije?— Se hizo el inocente.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! Si me trajiste a jugar al golf contigo entonces sí que eres un tipo aburrido y además mentiroso y...

—Buenos días, Terrence, ¿listos para el salto mortal?— Un chico los interrumpió y Candy estaba desconcertada.

—Buenos días, Cookie. Ella es Luna, va a lanzarse por primera vez.

—Bienvenida. Acompáñenme.

Sin entender nada, Candy siguió a Terry y al chico pelirrojo hasta otra parte del campo de golf.

—Terry... no entiendo por qué...

—Aterrizamos aquí, en el campo de golf. Es seguro.

—Pero... ¿desde qué nos lanzaremos?

—Desde un globo aerostático.

—Oh...

—Sus trajes. Ya han sido revisados.— Cookie le extendió uno a Candy que aún lo miraba con perplejidad.

—¿Estás segura de que aún quieres hacerlo?

—Puedes apostar tu trasero.— Literalmente, le pellizcó una nalga y se volvió para ponerse su traje.

Mientras más tiempo Terry pasaba con ella, más se enamoraba, para desgracia suya.

—Me siento obesa.— Llegó hasta él en su traje, sonriendo con ilusión.— Los siguió hasta donde se suponía que estaba el globo.

—Luna, volaremos a una altura de diez mil metros para saltar, tendremos una caída libre de cincuenta segundos, abriremos el paracaídas y volaremos con él por ocho minutos sobre el campo de golf. ¿Lista?

—¡Como nunca antes!

Abordaron el globo. Luna estaba nerviosa, pero feliz. Su adrenalina estaba a millón.

—¡Estamos volando!— Ya habían despegado, era simplemente increíble.

—Y aún falta elevarnos mucho más.

—Siento que... que dejo de ser humana. Es como... desafiar al mundo, burlarme de la humanidad...

—Qué bueno, porque ahora nos vamos a lanzar.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. No te preocupes, lo haremos juntos. Recuerda que nos lanzaremos panza abajo.

—Sí.

—Bien. Uno, dos, tres...

Se lanzaron, de la mano. Cuando Candy tuvo suficiente confianza, Terry la soltó y volaban, como los dueños del universo.

—¡Me encanta, Terry! ¡Wujuuuu!

—Disfruta el viaje, preciosa.

Fueron los ocho minutos más intensos, gloriosos e increíbles de toda su vida. Ya comenzaban a descender hasta que aterrizaron por completo, tan cerca de la tierra que ni se sintió la caída.

—Esto fue... fue increíble, Terry. ¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!

—Ya vendremos otro día. Vamos a cambiarnos.

Ya había pasado un rato, pero Candy aún se sentía volando, aún sentía la sensación de la gravedad, el sonido del viento, su cuerpo elevándose, descendiendo, jamás olvidaría ese día.

—Terry...

—¿Sí?

—Todas mis energías se las llevó el viento, tengo hambre.

—Yo también. Hay una cafetería en el club, preparan unos cubanos...

—¿Cubanos?

—Son unos sandwiches que... olvídalo, tienes que probarlos.

Y así, contentos fueron hacia la cafetería. ¿Quién pensaría que no eran pareja? Si tenían una compenetración excelente, parecían el uno para el otro, reían, a veces iban de la mano. ¿Tan loco e irónico era este mundo?

—Hola, Terry...— La coqueta cajera lo saludó y miró con curiosidad a Candy.

—Hola, Carmen. Ya sabes lo que quiero, ¿no?— La coquetería era mutua, por la confianza, pero no más de ahí.

—Claro, un cubano con todo...

—Dos. Luna va a probarlo por primera vez.

—¡Oh! Tenías mucho que no venías, ahora entiendo la razón, tu hermosa novia ha de tenerte ocupado...— A Terry le tembló hasta el pelo, pero Candy sólo soltó una carcajada.

—No es mi novia, ella es...

—Pues se ven muy bien juntos.

—Eh, Carmen... ella es la esposa de Archie, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Oh sí, tu amigo, el que casi hubo que sacarlo con ambulancia cuando intentó lanzarse del...

—El mismo.

Cuando estuvieron listos sus sandwiches, ubicaron una mesa y les llevaron una jarra de té helado.

—Tenías razón... Mmmm... esto es divino...— Hablaba con la boca llena.

—Te lo dije que te iba a gustar.

Terry dejaba de comer sólo para verla a ella degustando su sandwich con tanta devoción, exclamando lo delicioso que era bocado tras bocado, disfrutó incluso cuando comenzó a toser, ahogada.

—Este flan también es exquisito. ¿Quieres probarlo?— Le ofreció Candy a Terry con su cuchara.

—No, gracias...

—¡Vamos! Pruébalo. Jajajaja.— Le metió la cuchara a la boca de todas maneras.

—Tienes razón. Está exquisito.

—¿Ves? Tengo buen gusto también.— Y sin pensarlo dos veces, le metió a Terry otra cucharadita de su flan. Carmen observaba todo intrigada desde la distancia.

—¡Esposa de su amigo los cojones!— Susurró Carmen desde el mostrador, ellos ajenos a todo.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó una cajera nueva que recién llegaba.

—Nada, Kim. Lávate las manos y ponte un delantal.

...

El día había terminado. Terry llevaba a Candy de vuelta a su casa. Era lo mejor. La había pasado increíble, sin duda, y ahí radicaba el problema. Con todo lo que ella decía, cada vez que se reía, todo lo que ella hacía sólo conseguía que la amara más. Sí, la amaba, se había dado cuenta de ello, pues de haber sido algo pasajero, ya la habría olvidado con esos meses que habían transcurrido, con alguna otra mujer con las que quemaba sus inagotables ansias o con el simple hecho de que era la esposa de su mejor amigo. Un amigo que a pesar de todo él amaba, porque aunque como esposo fuera una mierda, como amigo, como ser humano, era muy distinto. Se sentía a las puertas del infierno por cada vez que reconocía y aceptaba que amaba a esa mujer, de tanta mujeres, a ella, una mujer prohibida.

—¿La pasaron bien?— Cuando llegaron, Archie ya estaba en la casa.

—¡Mi amor!— Candy corrió hacia él y se le colgó a la cintura, plantándole un beso.— Terry deseó morirse en ese mismo momento.

—Ya veo que sí...— Dijo Archie sujetándola firme y sonriendo.

—Fue increíble, volamos... y... probé uno de esos sandwiches...

—Bueno, ya te la traje sana y salva, me voy...—Articuló con el alma en pedazos.

—Hasta pronto. Y gracias...— Murmuró Archie guiñándole un ojo. Terry contuvo sus ganas de partirle la cara y se limitó a asentir.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Buen día!**

**Mis vacaciones están llegando a la hora cero... Yo no sé ustedes, pero no creen que Archie le está poniendo a Candy en bandeja de plata a Terry? Creen en e karma? jajajaj yo sí.**

**Gracias por comentar: elisablue85, Hgfnh, Maquig, Kazy Tailea, Paty grandcheste, Erika L, Mirna, norma Rodriguez, arely andley, kira anima, skarlleth northman, vero, Flor, Luisa, dulce maria, viany07, RENECIA CONTRERAS, Mabeth, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Dylan Andry, claus mart, Carito Andrew, Dulce Lu, Luz rico, Becky70, Mako, Maride de Grand, amo a terry**

* * *

**Maquig: Sobre esos fics, en uno de ellos la autora no ha vuelto a contactarme más, así que no sé en qué va a parar y en el otro, yo voluntariamente renuncié, pues aparentemente yo soy "muy agresiva y promiscua". No tiene nada que ver con mi amistad con ellas, pero dado a las críticas negativas me retiré voluntariamente, no quise afectarles sus trabajos y decidí quedarme con lo mío. Sólo he tenido una pequeña participación en el fic Desde mi cielo, de Mazzy y fue una experiencia maravillosa, tal vez con ella haga otros proyectos en un futuro, pero no hay nada en concreto.**

* * *

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Sí, hay hombres así, puedes pedirles lo que sea, menos que sean fiel. Sé que existen porque mi abuelo en sus tiempos fue así. Amaba a mi abuela, pero le fue infiel muchas veces, hasta tuvo otro hijo estando casado aún con ella y hace unos años, luego de más de veinte años de divorcio volvieron a juntarse y se van a casar... Y no es que él se haya reformado, lo que pasa es que ya está viejo y pues ya no está como para esos trotes jajajaja**

* * *

**Las veo pronto, chicas.**

**Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

—Me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien. Te extrañé tanto, preciosa.— Archie aún la tenía colgada a su cintura, sonriéndole y mirándola con verdadera adoración, verdadera o irónica.

—¿En serio?— Lo besó en los labios, en sus ojos brillaba una gran ilusión, una gran necesidad, un amor sin remedio.

—Claro que sí, te amo, gatita.

—No me llames así.— Le hizo pucheros.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi gatita, mi fierecilla, mía. Y hablando de eso... tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Mmmm... una sorpresa?

—Ujum. Ven.

La bajó y caminaron juntos hasta el final del pasillo, una caja con con varios agujeros y un hermoso lazo la esperaba. Lo que estaba ahí se estaba moviendo y maullando.

—Archie...

—Ve por ella.— Corriendo, Candy fue hacia la caja y sacó a la hermosa gatita persa blanca, con ojos azulísimos.

—¡Es hermosa! Hola, bonita. Aww... debes estar hambrienta... ¡Archie! ¿Le compraste comida?— Soltó de pronto, alarmada.

—Tiene de todo, mi amor, ven a ver.— La guió hasta un pequeño cuarto cerca del cuarto de pintura de Candy y ahí la gatita tenía de todo.

—¡Oh! Gracias...— Lo abrazó impulsivamente, refugiándose en sus brazos, él suspiró aliviado.

—¿Fue por eso que me enviaste con Terry? ¿Para darme esta sorpresa?— La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Archie, pero Candy, sin saberlo, le dio una excelente coartada. Él recordó convenientemente que Candy tuvo un gato en su infancia y que su muerte le había dolido mucho.

—Claro, mi amor, ¿o tú creíste que dejaría sola así por puro chiste?

—No... Te amo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tanto?

—Vamos al cuarto y te digo.— Puso a la gatita en su cómoda y mullida cama y se fue corriendo a su lecho de amor.

...

Otra noche más en la que no podría dormir. Sin duda, había pasado un día increíble con Luna, un día que no se suponía que pasara, pero que de todas formas pasó. Ahora, mientras el insomnio se instalaba en su habitación sin preguntar, su mente lo atormentaba pensando que mientras él no podía conciliar el sueño pensándola, ella debía estar haciendo el amor con su esposo, con su gran amigo. Y era obvio. Ella era su mujer, la mujer de su amigo, pero esos pensamientos lo atormentaban, le hacían sentir unos celos terribles, casi diabólicos y además, absurdos.

Comenzó a recordar la primera vez que la vio en aquella exhibición. Jamás olvidaría su figura en aquél vestido y ese labial color ciruela que había usado, exótico, su primer pensamiento fue besarla hasta hacérselo desaparecer. Maldijo la llamada de emergencia que recibió esa misma noche en que se fue sin despedirse de ella, sin invitarla a salir... de haber sido así, ahora mismo, en ese momento, él sería su esposo y no Archie, esas horas de insomnio serían horas de sexo gourmet, lo que una mujer como Luna merecía, un hombre que sólo se conforme con una mujer como ella en la cama.

No podía seguir así. Tenía que olvidarla. ¡Cuanto antes! El amor que sentía por ella era tan imposible que dolía. ¿Qué clase de amigo era él? ¿Qué clase de amigo deseaba a la mujer ajena con tanta pasión? Bueno... él la había conocido primero... ¿y qué? Nunca fue suya, ni antes, ni durante, ni después. Pero había jurado... había jurado que la primera vez que se vieron, ella también había sentido algo especial... ¡Pobre iluso! Ella sólo estaba siendo quien era, una artista, una estrella que esa noche estaba brillando para admiración de todos, él había sido el pobre idiota que se había imaginado algo más.

Tendría que poner distancia para que ella se le saliera de la cabeza o por lo menos, para aceptar que nunca sería suya. Mañana mismo hablaría con Archie, pues tampoco se iría sin despedirse, sin previo aviso, aunque tampoco le diría las verdaderas razones, eso sería un secreto vergonzoso y doloroso que guardaría en lo más hondo de su corazón.

...

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Será que puedo ver al señor Cornwell?— Terry había visitado la empresa de Archie temprano en la mañana para despedirse, ya estaba decidido.

—Buenos días... ¿tiene una cita con él?

—No exactamente, pero es importante, por favor.— Le sonrió a la recepcionista, mostrando su encanto que surtió efecto en seguida, pues la mujer casi se derrite.

—Veré qué puedo hacer...— Con una sonrisita nerviosa se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Se lo agradecería mucho.— Terry le volvió a sonreir, mostrándole sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

—El señor dice que puede pasar.— Regresó la mujer y Terry se fijó en lo guapa y escultural que era. Claro, trabajaba en el mundo de la moda, y no sólo eso, trabajaba para Archie, todas las mujeres debían cumplir con ese requisito.

Terry caminó hasta donde se suponía era la oficina de Archie, era siempre un caos y murmullos de modelos corriendo de un lado para otro, en ropas pequeñísimas, vestidos de diseñador, tacones, alguno que otro peluquero gay regañándolas, era sin duda, el mundo de Archie.

Cuando al fin llegó a su oficina, no tocó la puerta, pues ya lo habían anunciado, además, era su mejor amigo, ¡qué diablos!

—Archie...— Lo sorprendió con una de las modelos en su regazo, él le acariciaba una pierna y ella le sonreía con descaro.

—¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás? Nos vemos luego, bombón.— Le dijo bajito a la mujer y le palmeó el trasero.

—¿Y eso?— Preguntó Terry enarcando una ceja cuando la mujer se fue.

—Es Annie Britter... Annie _Piernas_ Britter...— No disimuló su descarada admiración hacia la chica.

—Archie... ¿puedo preguntarte algo con toda honestidad?— Su amigo lo miró con interés.

—Honestidad es lo que siempre espero de mis amigos, adelante.— Le señaló una silla para que se sentara.

—¿Por qué te casaste con Luna... eh con Candy?— Le dio un tic nervioso.

—¿No entiendo a qué viene eso? Candy es... es una mujer que... ¡bah! ¿Qué hombre no querría casarse con ella?— Puso los ojos en blanco, por toda lógica.

—¿La amas?

—¡Por supuesto que la amo! Me casé con ella, ¿no?

—Te casaste con ella, es verdad...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Terrence?— Ya con una expresión corporal más seria, Archie lo llamó por su nombre de pila.

—No entiendo cómo es que teniendo una esposa como la tuya sigues detrás de todos los culos que se te plantan delante como si no comieras bien en casa, hermano.

—Jajajaja. Bueno... supongo que es un mal hereditario...

—En fin, a lo que realmente vine fue a despedirme...

—Buenos días, mi amor, te traje...— Terry se giró en su silla, no podía ser. ¡Ella!

—¡Terry! ¡qué casualidad!— Lo saludó alegre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un beso que fue como una puñalada a su corazón, un atentado contra sus fuerzas y determinación. Porque Candy no pegaba su mejilla con la de él como es lo normal, Candy besaba su mejilla con sus labios, haciendo que le temblara hasta el alma.

**_Cómo se le dice a un corazón_**  
**_que no ame a la mujer más bella que hay sobre la tierra_**  
**_Decirle que no tiene la razón_**  
**_es como apagar de un solo golpe las estrellas_**

—Hola, hermosa, precisamente hablábamos de ti...— Archie la recibió en sus brazos.

—¿Ah, así? ¿Sé puede saber de qué?— Sonrió mirando a Terry con sus ojos pícaros, acariciándose un mechón del pelo rubio, abundante y hermoso que Terry había imaginado muchas veces regado en su sábana. Tenía un vestido sexy y blanco, sin mangas, y casualmente aquellos tacones transparentes que tenía la primera vez que la vio, llevando la concentración a sus piernas perfectas.

—Hablábamos de lo mucho que Archie te ama, ¿no es cierto?— Preguntó a su amigo con un sarcasmo que Candy no notó.

—Pues más le vale, bien sabe que soy capaz de castrarlo si me entero de lo contrario.— Riendo, le dio un beso ligero a su esposo, muy breve, nada de escenitas en frente de su amigo, pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Terry se desgarrara.

_**Desde que te vi me enamoré**_  
_**y supe que vendrías a cambiar mi vida entera**_  
_**Tú eres la princesa que soñé**_  
_**pero de qué me sirve amar a una mujer ajena**_

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Candy hubiera llegado unos minutos antes y viera a Archie con la tal Annie Britter en su regazo. Se cuestionó también si valía la pena su sacrificio y lealtad. Amaba a su amigo, pero era claro que él no se merecía a Luna.

_**Quisiera besarte, pero no me atrevo**_  
_**Tu amor es prohibido, el pecado es eterno**_  
_**No tiene sentido si él es mi amigo sentir lo que siento**_  
_**Quisiera que sepas que lloro en silencio**_  
_**Que duele en el alma el quererte en secreto**_  
_**Quisiera llenarme de fuerza y coraje**_  
_**pero cuando llega el momento de hablarte**_  
_**Me vuelvo un cobarde**_

—Bueno... como te decía, Archie, ya me voy...

—¿Te vas? No, Terry, almuerza con nosotros, traje suficiente...

—Me voy de Nueva York.— Les aclaró.

—¿Y eso por qué?— Preguntó Archie sorprendido.

—¿Tan mal te hemos tratado?— Añadió Candy con su picardía, aumentando el anhelo de Terry por besarla.

—Es por motivos personales, ahora, si me disculpan...

—Pero... ¿a dónde vas?— Fue Candy quien preguntó con una impulsividad inquieta.

—Aún no me decido...

_**Tú pones mi mundo al revés**_  
_**Camino por las calles**_  
_**Hablo solo todo el día**_  
_**Que estoy entre la espada y la pared**_  
_**Y ya no sé qué hacer para ser dueño de tu vida**_

—Bueno... ni modo... fue un placer haberte conocido, Terry, de verdad...— Fue hacia él y así, sin más ni más, lo abrazó. Terry sintió por primera vez su cuerpo grácil y pequeño pegado al suyo, se empapó de su olor, de su calor, pensó que iba a morirse allí mismo.

—Fue un placer haberte conocido a ti también, Luna.— Expresó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Espero verte a menudo, amigo, hermano.— Archie también le dio un abrazo y le palmeó el hombro.

—¡Espera, Terry!— Ya a punto de cruzar la puerta, Candy lo llamó. Él se volvió inmediatamente, su corazón latiendo implacablemente por ella.

—¿Sí?

—Quería... quería darte esto... ¿puedo, Archie?

—Adelante.— Se encogió de hombros y sonrió siempre con su típica indulgencia hacia ella.

—Esta pulsera no tiene ningún valor... es decir... sólo me costó cinco dólares, pero... me dio suerte... estoy viva por ella...

—No te entiendo, Luna...— Terry le dio una dulce sonrisa, pero estaba perdido.

—Hace unos años... fui de paseo con una amiga... ella era una chica de dinero... yo me detuve en un puesto de esos de bisutería hechas por hippies... en fin, mi amiga me esperó en el auto porque ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar y yo no encontré nada que me llamara la atención, así que iba a caminar hacia su auto para irme, entonces... de pronto vi esta pulsera, me volví para comprarla y en ese momento... a mi amiga la estaban asaltando... ella se negó a salir del auto, lo enfrentó y él le disparó, sin compasión alguna... Si yo no me hubiera distraído nuevamente con esta pulsera, probablemente... en fin, el caso es que quiero que tú la tengas...

Se la dio en la mano, cerrándosela luego, para asegurarse de que no la rechazara, recordar el suceso de su amiga hizo que derramara un par de lágrimas, lágrimas que Terry no pudo evitar enjugar.

—Tranquila, Luna. Y gracias.— Le acarició suave el mentón, se quedó mirándola fijo con tantas ganas de... de todo...

_**Quisiera besarte, pero no me atrevo**_  
_**Tu amor es prohibido, el pecado es eterno**_  
_**No tiene sentido si él es mi amigo sentir lo que siento**_  
_**Quisiera que sepas que lloro en silencio**_  
_**Que duele en el alma el quererte en secreto**_  
_**Quisiera llenarme de fuerza y coraje**_  
_**pero cuando llega el momento de hablarte**_  
_**Me vuelvo un cobarde**_

...

**Tres meses después**

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Candy. No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo.— Archie rozó su mano, sobre la mesa del finísimo restaurante en el que habían decidido cenar por su primer aniversario de casados.

—Yo espero que sean muchos más junto a ti, te amo.— Le contestó con su radiante sonrisa. Tenía un elegante vestido negro, llevaba el pelo recogido, se veía hermosa, como siempre.

Mientras esperaban el pedido, Candy notó a una pareja que recién llegaba, una pareja más o menos de la edad de ellos, la mujer estaba en una etapa avanzada de su embarazo, Candy no perdió detalle de nada, la delicadeza con que su esposo, o quien fuera el hombre que la acompañaba, la guiaba de la mano, le sacó una silla y se aseguró de que ella estuviera cómoda, le acarició la pancita y luego se sentó. No se dio cuenta de que no estaba disimulando.

—¿Quieres verte como ella?— La sorprendió Archie y ella volvió en sí.

—¿Yo? No lo sé...— Sonrió nerviosa y él le brindó otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Te gustaría?— Insistió.

—Eh... ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Te gustaría que...?

—Te lo he preguntado a ti primero.

—Sí... creo que ya estoy lista... ¿y tú?

—Por supuesto. Además, ya casi cumplo treinta...

—Yo casi tengo veintisiete...

—Estás perfecta. Creo que esta misma noche hacemos el encargo a la cigüeña.— Le guiñó un ojo. Ella se emocionó y se estremeció con la idea.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, más que el infierno de luna, parece más el infierno de Terry, pobrecito... Pero bueno, dicen que se necesita ausencia para valorar la presencia y bueno... para una mujer, casarse con un hombre como Archie es un boleto a tocar el infierno con las manos.**

**Aprovecho este espacio para comentar también que sé y estoy conciente de que aquí hay muchas historias con el tema de los "triángulos" y que esta no es la única que representa el trío Terry -Candy -Archie, yo NO me atribuyo eso como mi originalidad, lo que yo me atribuyo es la trama, el desarrollo y la forma en que estoy planificando la historia, la elección de personajes tampoco la hace única, sino lo que yo represente con ellos y el rol que les de, pude haber elegido otros, como a Neil o a Albert, pero me plació que fuera Archie, cualquier similitud con otra historia es pura coincidencia, yo no copio ni me atribuyo "originalidades" que no me correspoden, no importa que los temas se repitan, siempre y cuando la trama sea distinta, al igual que el desarrollo y finalmente el desenlace. Hago este énfasis por si las dudas, ya a una colega se rumora que la plagiaron, NO apoyo tal práctica, así que digamos NO al plagio.**

**Volviendo a la historia... de ahora en adelante es que se comienza a apretar la tuerca, tomen medicamentos para el stress y tengan a la mano sus Kleenex, buajajajajajaja.**

**Agredezco sus comentarios: elisablue85, Maride de Grand, norma Rodriguez, jhaly baeza, skarllet northman, Iris Adriana, vianyv07, Erika L, Dulce Lu, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, kira anima, Claus mart, amo a terry, Maquig, Soadora, Dylan Andry, ELI DIAZ, luz rico**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**

**P.S. Se me acabaron las "vagaciones" :'( (lloro a mares) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Había pasado sólo un mes desde el aniversario, Candy se estaba preparando para embararse, pero aún no se había dado. No quería obsesionarse con el asunto, así que decidió en el transcurso meterse de lleno en sus proyectos, habría una nueva exposición para el próximo mes.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso?— Archie irrumpió en su cuarto privado, sus dominios como ella le llamaba.

—Se llama _orgasmo_, ¿te gusta?

—Me gusta tenerlos y... provocarlos, pero ya pintarlos y...

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, querido.— Le pintó la nariz con el pincel.

Archie se sentó a observarla mientras pintaba, miraba con curiosidad el cuadro ya casi terminado. Una mujer vestida con una suave túnica blanca traslúcida, Candy había captado bien el detalle de sus pezones y forma de los bustos, la expresión desorbitada de sus ojos y rostro, el cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás mientras se agarraba uno de lo senos, todo era tan sugestivo, pero a la vez, con una elegancia y un arte que era digna de admirar.

—¿Sólo harás ese?

—Por el momento sí, no es tan fácil como pien...

—Lo sé... es que pienso que muchas personas lo querrán comprar...

—Puedo subastarlo... se lo venderé al mejor postor...— Se acercó a él con la paleta y el pincel en las manos, se le sentó a horcajadas y lo besó.

—Candy, preciosa, pórtate bien...— Con pocas fuerzas trataba de apartarla, pero su respiración ya era dificultosa.

—Sabes que nunca me he portado bien...

—Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, gatita, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar y... ¡ohh!— Ella soltó la paleta y comenzó a acariciarle el miembro a través del pantalón.

—Eres el jefe, tú mandas, así que...

—Mi amor... tengo una reunión con los publicistas y... no, no hagas eso, por favor...— Se quitó la camiseta blanca, mostrándole los pechos desnudos, inmediatamente, Archie se los comenzó a acariciar.

—¿En verdad quieres que deje de hacerlo...?

—¡Al diablo la reunión!— Dijo él rindiéndose y como Candy estaba en bragas, liberó su erección, le corrió las bragas hacia un lado y le hizo el amor.

...

—Archie... ¿has sabido algo de Terry?— Durante la cena, Archie puso sus cubiertos en pausa y la miró con inquietud.

—¿De Terry? No... ni siquiera lo he llamado, gracias por recordármelo...

—¿No sabes a dónde se fue?

—No, Candy, ¿por qué?— Le preguntó serio.

—No sé... ustedes solían ser muy unidos y... de alguna forma yo... lo extraño.

—¿Lo extrañas?— Levantó una ceja, seguido de una sonora carcajada, sus ojos color miel la seguían mirando con curiosidad.

—Sí... Terry es... es un buen tipo, era divertido y además... era todo un caballero...

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—No lo sé... ¿qué piensas tú de él?

—Es mi mejor amigo, ¿qué más te podría decir...?

—Es que... me has dejado estar a solas con él y es como... ¿raro?

—¿Te faltó el respeto? ¿Te insinuó algo?— Se puso alerta de pronto.

—¡No! Es el hombre más correcto que he conocido...— Ella se puso nerviosa, el corazó le latía de prisa.

—Jajajaja. Candy, tranquila, es broma. Si hay un hombre leal en este mundo y en quien yo confiaría a ojos cerrados, es Terry.

...

— Gera, ve a ver quien llegó, por favor.— Dijo la señora rubia mayor mientras cortaba vegetales en la cocina. La chica de veintiún años, rubia también, pero con los ojos castaños soltó su laptop y fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Terry!— Prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, Terry le besó la mejilla.

—¿Es Terry?— La señora soltó el cuchillo inmediatamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Hola, mamá.

—Terry, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver... estás muy delgado... ¿estás comiendo bien? Te he dicho muchas veces que no permitas que el trabajo te drene...

—Mamá, estoy bien.— Puso los ojos en blanco y besó a su madre.

—Siéntate, ya casi está la comida.

—Por ahí hubieras empezado, hace hambre.

—Pues que bueno, acabo de darle a mamá una receta espectacular.— Dijo la chica.

—Sí, Gera es experta recomendando recetas, pero pregúntale si me ha ayudado con la preparación...— Eleanor, la madre de Terry lo dijo con sarcasmo.

—Bueno... yo pongo la idea, mamá lo ejecuta.

—¿Y cuál es esa receta tan famosa, Gera?

—Pollo asado en salsa de guayaba, es delicioso, Terry, tienes que probarlo...

El semblante de Terry cambió totalmente, eso fue lo que probó en casa de Archie, lo que Luna había preparado cuando Archie se la presentó como su esposa. Geraldine Grandchester no tenía ni idea de lo que había ensombrecido el rostro de su hermano.

—Sé que no te sonará muy atractivo el menú, pero... si lo pruebas, verás que...

—Ya lo he probado. Sé que es divino.

—¿Lo probaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?—Sus ojos inquisitivos se clavaron en él.

—¿Cómo va la universidad, _Geraldine_?— Un súbito cambio de tema, acompañado de su nombre de pila hizo que la chica se pusiera seria.

—Pues... tengo buen promedio, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Son las matemáticas, Terry, ¡me destruyen!

—Bueno, sí, son pesadas, pero hay tutores que...

—Es que no tengo tiempo...— Puso el semblante triste y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Terry, como para distraerlo.

—¿No tienes tiempo?— La miró con severidad, le tomó la mano con la que jugaba con su camiseta.

—Bueno... realmente no lo he sacado... es que... las otras materias ocupan tiempo, tuve tres exámenes, dos informes orales y un ensayo en la misma semana y Neal...

—¿Neal?— Gera puso los ojos en blanco, Terry era sobreprotector con ella.

—Neal es... mi novio...— Ella le dio una sonrisa apretada. Terry sabía bien quién era Neal, no era santo de su devoción.

—¿Neal? De tantos chicos que andaban detrás de ti tuviste que escoger a Neal.— Le reclamó.

—Terry, Neal no es malo, él...

—Es un vago, no va a la universidad, no conserva los trabajos y fuma como chimenea, no sé cuál de todas esas virtudes suyas me impresiona más.

—¡Terry! Eres muy injusto, no lo conoces como... como yo lo conozco...— Se puso muy nerviosa cuando soltó eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Su madre estaba ajena a todo en la cocina.

—Pues... ha cambiado, sí trabaja, tiene su auto...

—¿Te refieres a la lata oxidada que está estacionada allá fuera?

—Bueno, al menos anda, ya deja de burlarte.

—No me estoy burlando, de hecho... tengo la tentación de ir a visitarlo...

—¿Vi... visitarlo? ¿Para qué?

—Aquí está... Mmm. Espero que sepa igual a como huele...— La conversación entre los hermanos terminó con la reaparición de su madre... y con el olor de ese pollo que sólo hacía que Terry recordara a Luna.

La comida fue muy amena, aunque Terry casi no comió. Su ánimo estaba por el suelo. Hacía unos cuatro meses no estaba pensando en Luna, bueno, no tanto. Estaba automedicándose contra ese mal divirtiéndose y llevándose a la cama a todas las mujeres que podía, pero ninguna, ninguna llenaba el vacío que había dejado Luna, ninguna se podía comparar con ella.

_**—¡Estoy volando, Terry! ¡Wujuuu!**_

_**—Disfruta la aventura, hermosa.— Le soltó la mano para que ella descendiera libremente.**_

_**—¡Fue increíble! Gracias, Terry...— Le dio su sonrisa asombrosa.**_

_**—Prueba este flan, Terry, es exquisito...**_

_**—No, gracias, Luna...**_

_**—¡Vamos!— Le metió la cucharrilla con flan en la boca.**_

_**—Tienes razón. Es exquisito.— Sonrió y se relamió los labios por el sabor dulce que había dejado el caramelo del flan.**_

_**—Ves, yo también tengo buenos gustos. A ver, abre la boquita otra vez... ¡buen chico!— Le metió otra cucharadita más y le regaló su risa.**_

Jamás olvidaría ese día.

—¿Terry?— Su madre lo llamó, la expresión de ella era divertida.

—¿Sí?

—Te noto muy distraído...

—Lo siento. Estoy cansado...

—¿Quieres un poco más?

—No mamá, gracias, ya estoy satisfecho.

—Entonces te preparé un poco para llevar y...

—Mamá, ya me conoces, es muy probable que se eche a perder en el refrigerador.

Eleanor y Richard Grandchester se habían divorciado hacía unos quince años aproximadamente, Terry siempre resintió eso de su padre, no lo visitaba, no lo llamaba, nada. Gera sí tenía una buena relación con él, ella había sido la princesa de papá, pero con Terry... Richard nunca supo cómo tratarlo. Su madre había intentado rehacer su vida varias veces, pero desde que su última pareja intentó abusar de su hija hacía unos años, se había desalentado.

—Bueno, ya me voy...

—¿Tan pronto?— Su madre se decepcionó.

—Trabajo mañana...

Se levantó, se despidió de su hermana que aún no terminaba de comer y estaba leyendo mensajes textos en su celular. Su madre lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Sé que te pasa algo. Recuerda que... sea lo que sea... yo soy tu madre, puedes confiar en mí...

—Hasta pronto, mamá.— Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

...

—¿De viaje? Pero Archie...

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero ya sabes cómo es esto... la imagen lo es todo, el Festival de la moda en París es algo que ningún diseñador que se respete se perdería...

—Pero... me dejas mucho tiempo sola y...

—¿Quieres acompañarme?— Le preguntó, pero cruzaba los dedos para que ella dijera que no.

—¡Sí!

—Bien. Entonces prepara tus cosas, nos vamos el próximo viernes...

—¿El viernes? Mi exposición es ese día...

—Lo siento mucho, mi amor... te lo recompensaré.— La besó.

—Pero no quiero que me recompenses, no quiero más regalos, ¡deja de comprarme!

—Candy...

—¡Te necesito aquí!— Le gritó.

—Candy, no vengas a ponerte histérica ahora, además no te conviene, podrías estar embar...

—¿Embarazada? ¡Embarazada mis nalgas! ¿Cómo voy a quedarme embarazada si a penas te veo?

—Candy, cariño, deseo tanto como tú que tengamos un hijo, pero sabes bien que no tolero estas escenitas...

—No se trata de...

—Cuando te calmes, hablamos.— Le tomó el rostro, le dio un beso y se fue. Candy de la rabia tiró al suelo todas sus acuarelas.

...

**Una semana después**

—¡Luna! No cabe ni un alma más... ¡Dios! Te juro que de esta subasta sales millonaria.

—¿Tú crees, Sussy?— Con una sonrisa altanera y despreocupada, Candy se dio un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—La multitud te está reclamando, ¿por qué no sales?

—Hay que darse a desear, mi querida Sussy y sobre todo, no mostrar necesidad.— Le acomodó a la chica un mechón de su lacio cabello.

¡Qué diablos pasaba! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Terry había llegado de un vuelo, estaba muerto del cansancio, todo lo que quería era darse un duchazo y dormir al menos doce horas corridas. Detuvo el auto para que pasaran unas personas vestidas de gala, miró hacia todas partes para ver a qué debía el alboroto y el que la gente andara tan elegante por ahí, entonces se percató. En la calle de al frente, un Billboard enorme mostraba a la sensual Luna. Luna... ella debía estar en ese evento... ¡claro!

Pensó en seguir su camino, ¿de qué valía volverla a ver? Sólo se haría más daño... lo pensó, lo pensó y lo pensó... al final... decidió asistir también. Tenía que verla, sólo una vez... sólo por esa vez.

Entró y ahí estaba ella, brillando. Tenía un vestido azúl royal, muy ceñido, muy corto, strapless, unos tacones dorados, su pelo lo había cortado un poco, lo llevaba lizo en un corte moderno hasta la quijada, la pollina se la había cortado un fleco de lado que tenía destellos de un rubio más claro, casi blanco, llevaba un collar con un zafiro y aretes a juego, sus ojos... siempre con ese aire brujo, sus pestañas largas y espesas, sus labios... los había pintado en un tono dorado, brillaban también, como si lo invitaran a comérselos. La forma en que Terry la miraba desde la distancia era tan intensa, que ella se dio cuenta, sus ojos se encontraron.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegra saber que aún están pendiente y yo me alegro de poder seguir actualizando mientras.**

**dulce maria: Amiga, es un poco difícil explicar por este medio cómo hacerte una cuenta, pero lo intentaré: Cuando entras a la página, arriba hay dos opciones: Sign In y Sign up. Como vas a crear una cuenta nueva, tienes que darle a Sign up, te pedirá una dirección de email, contraseña, etc, es como crear una cuenta de cualquier cosa, automáticamente pongas el email y contraseña, se abrirá una cuenta, vas a ver un menu en la parte izquierda, ahí verás todas las opciones como poner un nombre de usario, una imagen, en fin, eso lo irás experimentando poco a poco, así como hicimos todas. Ya después que tengas la cuenta creada, si cierras sesión, para volver a acceder sería la opción Sign In, puedes hacerlo desde fanfictionpuntonet o desde cualquier link de fanfiction que te brinde la opción de entrar a tu cuenta, para mí, la mejor forma de entrar es por google, si tienes email de google, claro, (gmail). Recuerda que al tener una cuenta, puedes dejar reviews con un nombre de usuario fijo, puedes tener mensajería privada con otros usuarios, nadie puede usurpar tu nombre de usuario, las historias o autoras que marques como favoritas te llegarán por email cada vez que se actualice y o haya una nueva historia antes de que aparezcan en la página, cuando se actualiza, fanfiction tarda un poco en mostrarlo en la página, pero al email llegan inmediatamente. Espero haberte ayudado, suerte!**

**Gracias por comentar: dulce maria, Odette. e. arriagada, Dylan Andry, viany07, Becky70, Dkkdjdjjd, Maride de Grand, elisablue85, catchi90, Ely Alvarez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, norma Rodriguez, gatita, thay, marla88, Dulce Lu, Soadora, Iris Adriana, Maquig, jhaly baeza, arely andley, skarllet northman, Luisa, RENECIA CONTRERAS**

**Marla88: No capté muy bien tu review, si puedes, me escribes por inbox.**

**Un beso a todas,**

**Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

El corazón de Luna se detuvo. Entre toda esa multitud, entre esa legión de frívolos, ese hombre alto, imponente, sobresalía. Su porte, su elegancia y ese uniforme que seguía despertando deseos oscuros en su subconciente.

—Disculpe un momento.— Con una sonrisa seductora se despidió de los hombres con los que entablaba una conversación trivial y frívola y caminó en pasos elegantes y sensuales hacia a Terry. Por cada centímetro que ella se acercaba, el corazón de él se detenía y luego latía con más fuerzas.

—¡Terry!— No se supo si fue efecto de las varias copas de vino que había consumido, pero se lanzó a sus brazos, como si fuera un soldado que al fin regresaba a casa.

—Luna...— Murmuró su nombre y se entregó a ese abrazo cálido que ella le daba, siendo mucho más alto que ella, recostó su cabeza de la suya y le dio un beso en el pelo, percibiendo lo bien que olía. Los periodistas no lo pensaron dos veces en sacarles un par de fotos de las cuales ellos ni se enteraron.

—No esperaba verte por aquí...— Tomó una copa de vino de la bandeja que llevaba un mozo y se la dio a Terry.

—No sabía que tenías exhibición, me enteré por la algarabía que hay afuera.

—Oh, vaya... ¿y cómo estás? Te ves cansado...

—Lo estoy, no te miento. ¿Cómo estás tú?— La miró fijamente, ella respiró profundo.

—Estoy bien...

—¿De verdad?— Le tomó el mentón con firmeza, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sí... ven, te muestro mi obra.

Se lo llevó de la mano hasta la gran pared de la exhibición. Todos los miraban con inquietud. Nunca, en todas sus presentaciones la habían visto tan familiarizada con nadie.

—Luna... ¿qué significa eso?— Le preguntó sonriendo.

—El título lo dice, es un orgasmo femenino...— Se mordió los labios.

—Jajajaja. Estás loca.

—Mi locura y yo nos entendemos...—Le guiñó un ojo y tomó otra copa de vino que le quitó a un hombre que iba pasando, dejándolo perplejo.

Terry notó que ya tenía las mejillas coloradas y no era por el maquillaje precisamente.

—Luna, creo que ya has tenido suficiente. Tienes que estar lúcida para la subasta.— Le quitó la copa.

—¿Insinúas que estoy borracha?— Tuvo un desbalance que por poco la hace caer.

—Digamos que ya estás muy... ¿contenta?

—Jajaja.

—Buenas noches a todos, favor de tomar sus asientos y tener a la mano sus números, ya comenzará la puja. Veremos quien se lleva a casa _El Orgasmo de Luna._— Se escuchó un aplauso, todos tomaron asiento y Candy se sentó en un lugar a parte, llevándose a Terry consigo.

—Inicia la puja con diez mil, vamos con diez mil, ¿quién da diez mil?

—Yo.— Dijo un ricachón obeso agitando la paleta con su número.

—Diez mil el caballero del cuarenta y seis. Subimos a quince mil, quince mil, ¿quién va por los quince mil?

—¡Veinte mil!— Ofreció una mujer adinerada, algo excéntrica, se parecía a la malvada _Cruela Devil _de la película de los Dálmatas.

—Me quiero ir ya de aquí, Terry...

—Me temo que eso no será posible hasta que termine la subasta, preciosa.

—No me siento bien...— Se recostó de su hombro, él suspiró largamente y le comenzó a acariciar el pelo.

—Veinte mil dice la dama del cincuenta y dos. Treinta mil, ¿quién dice yo?

—¡Cuarenta mil!— Tronó una voz arrogante de un hombre rubio, mirando a todos como si hubiera hecho la mejor oferta del mundo.

—Terry, esto parece no terminar...

—Cuarenta mil dice el señor del ochenta y cinco, ¿quién da más? ¿Quién dice más?

—¡Cincuenta mil!— Ofreció Terry finalmente para que todo el circo terminara. Candy se incorporó y lo miró perpleja.

—Terry, no tenías que...

—Cincuentamil para el acompañante de la bellísima Luna, ¿quién da más? !Se fue con cincuenta mil! ¡Felicidades!

Terry salió de allí con cincuentamil dólares menos en su cuenta, pero con lo más valioso para él, Luna.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hotel?

—No...— Dijo con la voz débil, mareada.

—Estás muy lejos de tu casa, Luna, no sé a dónde...

—No me quiero quedar sola, Terry... siempre me quedo sola, ¡estoy cansada de estar sola!— Alzó la voz y se le aguaron los ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A caso Archie...?

—¡Archie! A estas horas debe estar revolcándose con alguna prostituta en Francia.— A Terry le dolió su dolor, su frustración, desearla tanto y no poderla tener, ardía de rabia de que su esposo fuera su amigo, sino, por lo más sagrado que hacía tiempo se la hubiera quitado.

—Lo siento, Luna. Déjame llevarte a tu hotel, no estás bien...

De su brazo, la condujo hasta su auto y la sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿En qué hotel te estás quedando?— Preguntó mientras encendía el motor.

—Terry... no me lleves a mi hotel, por favor...— Le suplicó, volviéndose un ovillo en el asiento, se había quitado los tacones y movía sus graciosos pies, tan vulnerable de repente. Terry sólo quería tomarla en sus brazos y hacer que ella se olvidara del mundo.

—Luna... ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve entonces?

—A donde quieras... pero no me dejes sola.— Finalmente, soltó un par de lágrimas que le derrumbaron el mundo a Terry.

—Es muy tarde, Luna... no se me ocurre ningún...— No terminó lo que iba a decir y sólo suspiró, arrancando en el auto finalmente.

Terry sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que llevaba todas las de perder y que incluso, hacía tiempo que venía quemándose. No soportó verla llorar, verla consumir tanto vino, verla sufrir sin necesidad. Tal vez ahora se iba percantando de quién era realmente su amigo. Luna era una mujer que brillaba, que partía cuellos, doblegaba voluntades, ¿cómo se las había arreglado ese imbécil para reducirla a eso?

—Ya llegamos, Luna, ven.— Le abrió la puerta y ella abrió los ojos algo perdidos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es mi casa. Ven...— Antes de bajar, ella se estaba poniendo los zapatos que se había quitado.

—Deja eso. Ven aquí, eso es.— La cargó y se sintió maravilloso. Ella se acomodó y se refugió en esos brazos, como si hubiera sido creada y diseñada para ellos.

La llevó hasta el sofá del salón y la recostó.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No.

—¿Un café al menos?

—No... ¿sabes qué quisiera, Terry?

—Lo que quieras, sólo pídemelo.— Le sonrió con esos ojos tan anhelantes de ella. Comenzó a acariciarle un pie.

—Quiero amor... ¿tienes un poco de amor en tu despensa?— Lo miró nuevamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiéndose patética.

—Luna... lamento mucho que...

—¿Que sea una pobre estúpida? ¿Una mujer patética e indeseada?

—Luna, yo nunca...

—No estoy borracha, Terry. No es por el alcohol, es que... creo que estoy tocando fondo...

—¿Has hablado con Archie sobre...?

—¿Cuándo? ¡Nunca está en casa! Siempre está trabajando... según él, pero yo sé... yo sé que de seguro está con una de sus putas...

—Luna... antes de casarte con él... ¿tú no sabías la clase de...?

—¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo, Terry? ¿Por qué él no me desea sólo a mí? ¡Qué me hace falta!— Gritó finalmente, poniéndose de pie y para acabar con todas las defensas de Terry, se sacó el vestido de un tirón, quedando sólo con una diminuta tanga ante él.

—Luna... por favor... vístete...— Tuvo que apartar la vista de ella, de su cuerpo de diosa, de esa tanga negra que era lo único que la cubría. Iba a infartar, su entrepierna quería estallar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Soy tan difícil de ver? ¿No soy capaz de despertarle el deseo a ningún hombre?

—No, ¡por Dios! No es eso... todo lo contrario... Luna, yo soy un hombre... vístete ya, por lo que más quieras, eres la mujer de mi amigo... no importa cuánto yo te desee, cuanto me esté muriendo por tomarte ahora mismo... no se puede...— Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par. ¿Él la deseaba? ¿Él moría por hacerle el amor? Lo miró con intensidad, con cierta rabia.

—Vístete, preciosa...— Se acercó a ella extendiéndole el vestido. ¡Plaf! Lo abofeteó de pronto, dejándolo sorprendido y molesto.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte aquella noche? ¿Por qué no supe más de ti?— Le reclamó ella. ¡Plaf!— Él le devolvió la bofetada.

—No hubo manera de poderte alcanzar, eras una artista y yo sólo un tipo corriente... ¿por qué te casaste con él, eh?— La trajo con firmeza a sus brazos, cayendo al suelo el vestido que antes le extendía. La pasión y el deseo llovía a cántaros.

—Porque... porque pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, que fuiste sólo un amor a primera vista y nada más, yo pensé que... que te había imaginado...

—¿Y fuiste corriendo a casarte con_ él_?— La tomó fuerte de la nuca, obligándola a mirarlo, estaban tan cerca, tan pegados... ella podía sentir su respiración violenta, su cuerpo duro rozando el suyo. Todo su deseo se disparó hasta volverse casi tangible...

—Quisiera no amarlo, Terry... quisiera pensar que no es tarde para nosotros...

—Lo es...— La soltó, la liberó de su fiero agarre, con frustración.

—Terry...— Lo llamó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué quieres, Luna? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

—No lo sé... no lo sé...— Dijo llorando.

—¿No lo sabes?— Le ladró y la volvió a atraer hacia él con violencia.

—Hazme el amor, por favor...

Se quedó mirándola, intensamente. Sus labios que llevaba tanto queriendo besar y que ahora temblaban de sufrimiento, pero sobre todo, de deseo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?— Con la respiración pesada se la colgó a la cintura y la besó con desesperación, ella sentía su erección rozarla violentamente.

—Sí...

—Luna, ¿sabes lo que esto significa, verdad? Si te hago el amor, te lo haré esta y todas las noches porque vas a ser mía, voy a perder a mi amigo, voy a irme contra todos mis principios no sólo porque te deseo y te amo, lo hago porque sé que él no te merece...

—Ujum...— Asintió.

Él se la llevó a tropezones a su habitación, sin dejar de besarla, de tocarla, había hecho que sus labios sangraran y ella se estaba enfermando de deseo, nunca había sido víctima de tanta pasión y él aún no le hacía nada...

La soltó en la cama mientras él se desvestía.

—Quiero que te quedes así, de espalda... me fascina tu espalda...— Moldeó con sus manos la silueta de su espalda que mostraba una cintura hermosa, dibujando una perfecta guitarra y ese tatuaje que tenía un poco más abajo del cuello, lo besó. Le besó también el cuello, la oreja y luego acarició su trasero perfecto, redondo, suave, le quitó las bragas y ella se volteó de frente, él se unió a ella en la cama. Lo dejó impresionado el diseño que ella tenía en su vello púbico, estaba totalmente razurada, a excepción de ese diseño de media luna con dos estrellas pequeñas al rededor. ¡Dios! Esa mujer jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Ella se puso se puso casi a sus pies y a gatas, comenzó por besarle la entrepierna, escuchándolo gemir, siguió besando su abdomen duro, definido, pasó su lengua húmeda por las tetillas, le besó el cuello y luego los labios y en ese momento decidió montarlo, tomó el preservativo que estaba justo en la mesita de al lado y ella misma lo abrió y se lo puso. Él agarraba sus pechos con devoción mientras ella lo cabalgaba.

—Terry... esto es divino... ayúdame a moverme, ¿sí?— Amó su voz prisionera del deseo, sus gritos, sus gemidos y por supuesto que la ayudó a moverse. Su cuerpo pequeño y escurridizo él podía maniobrarlo a su antojo.

—¡Ohhh!— Gimió, se arqueaba. En sus brazos se estaba sintiendo realmente una mujer. Se sentía, hermosa, deseada, amada...

—Terry no te detengas, no me dejes de hacer esto... ¡ohh!

Él se estaba volviendo loco, ella sabía lo que quería, pedía lo que quería y gritaba sin cohibirse. Esa mujer era divina, era demasiado para su amigo. Era suya ahora, para siempre y que Dios lo ayudara.

—Ohh... Terry...— Se corrió... para su sorpresa, abundantemente, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que se corriera así...

—Luna...— Terminó en ella y fue maravilloso.

Cuando su cuerpo al fin se calmó, se retiró de ella y se deshizo del preservativo, luego volvió a la cama.

—¿Estás arrepentido?— Le preguntó con cautela, acariciando su suave pelo.

—No. ¿Lo estás tú?

—No, pero... tengo mucho miedo...

—No tienes que tenerlo. No te voy a dejar sola, hablaremos con Archie los dos, ¿cuándo regresa?

—No lo sé...— Admitió con vergüenza.

—Pase lo que pase, eres mía ahora, no te pienso devolver, no voy a renunciar a ti, ¿tienes eso claro?— Estaba recostado sobre ella, Candy acariciaba su apuesto rostro con su dedo índice.

—Sí... Voy a pedirle el divorcio... no tiene caso insistir con algo que no va a funcionar, no importa cuanto yo me haya esforzado, cuanto me haya desgastado por complacerlo, nunca ha sido suficiente...— volvió a llorar.

—Luna, ya no me hables más de eso. Eres mía ahora, yo te voy a hacer feliz, te daré el mundo, te amo.— La besó.

Candy comenzó a llorar con verdadero sentimiento, un llanto incotrolable que dejó a Terry desconcertado.

—Luna... ¿qué pasa?

—Es que... he sido tan estúpida...

—Cariño, ¿de qué hablas?

—Yo ya te amaba, Terry, desde aquella vez. No te volví a ver y entonces... apareció Archie... con todo su encanto con todo su... me deslumbró... y todo este tiempo he creído amarlo y me he desvivido por este matrimonio, pero... cuando estoy contigo era muy diferente, tú me veías diferente, me hacías sentir diferente... yo era yo misma y tú parecías disfrutarlo...

—Yo amo todo de ti, Luna.

—Yo te amo también y me duele... me duele darme cuenta ahora...

—Está bien, mi amor, está bien. Estamos juntos ahora y yo no te dejaré escapar, ¿está bien?— Candy asintió.

Terry le hizo el amor incontables veces, cada vez que despertaba de pronto en la madrugada y recordaba que ella estaba en su cama la hacía suya.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy abrió los ojos sintiendo una paz en su interior que no podía explicar. Hasta sonreía, se percató de que no se podía mover... entonces palpó a los brazos fuertes que se enroscaban en su cintura, protegiéndola de todo, una respiración suave y cálida cerquita de su cuello y una deliciosa erección mañanera rozando sus nalgas. Se giró un poco para ver su cara. Era tan guapo y así dormido, ajeno a su intensa mirada, parecía tan adorable y vulnerable, no pudo resistir darle un beso en los labios, eso fue lo que terminó por despertarlo.

—Luna...

—Buenos días, guapo...— Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le colocó encima, dándole una buena cabalgada matutina.

Tomaron juntos una ducha, algo tan íntimo y maravilloso, una excusa para hacer el amor nuevamente.

—Terry... no tengo nada... tendré que volver al hotel...

—Bueno, te llevaré al hotel luego para recojas tu ropa, mientras, aquí no la necesitas.— Le dio un guiño y un beso.

—Pero... ¿me quedaré en cueros todo el día?

—Veámos qué puedo hacer por ti...

Le buscó una de sus camisas, sólo eso la cubría, debajo no tenía nada. Bajaron hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—¿Disculpa?— Levantó una ceja con arrogancia.

—Quiero... quiero waffles... con mantequilla y mucho syrup... ¿tienes jalea de uva...?

—Jalea de uva... a ver...— se puso a inspeccionar el refrigerador.— Tengo de fresa, ¿no te importa?

—No hay problema.— Sonrió y se sentó sobre el mostrador, moviendo las piernas con travesura, la camisa se le levantaba un poco más, quedando a penas en sus caderas.

—Luna, compórtate, ¿sí? No quiero que se me arruine nuestro primer desayuno.— Se acercó a ella, se coló entre sus piernas y le dio un beso, luego siguió con lo suyo.

—Mmm. Es divino. No los había comido desde que me fui de casa de mi madre...

—Hay más, ¿quieres?— Por toda respuesta, ella le extendió su plato vacío.

—Terry...

—¿Sí?

—Quisiera perdirte perdón...

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber insinuado aquella vez que tenías un pene pequeño...— Se mordió el labio entre travesura y vergüenza.

—¡Oh! Jajajajaja.

—Eres enorme... y además... ¡cómo te mueves!

—Luna... ¿tú no quieres que yo desayune, verdad?

Entre risas, iban de vuelta a la habitación, entonces el celular de Candy comenzó a sonar en el salón. Contestó luego de que siguiera sonando con insistencia.

—Hola...

—¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estás?— Era Archie.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno... me atendré solo a sus opiniones, no tengo comentarios... Sólo espero que esta historia les siga gustando y que puedan percibirla positivamente.**

**Gracias por comentar: RENECIA CONTRERAS, dulce maria, Iris Adriana, Maquig, Azukrita, Vianyv07, Xiomy, Maride de Grand, Dulce Lu, elisablue85, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Erika L, skarllet northman, vero, Soadora, Claus mart, amo a terry**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Candy nunca había escuchado a Archie tan molesto, hablarle en ese tono. Gritó tan alto que Terry podía escucharlo.

—Archie... yo...

—Te he buscado en tu hotel y no estabas. Me pasé toda la maldita noche llamándote, ¡dónde coño estás!— Temblaba y miraba a Terry pidiendo auxilio.

—Luna, tranquila, sólo síguele la corriente...—Le dijo bajito.

—¿Quién es ese? ¡Quién mierda es ese!— Escuchó la voz de hombre, por fortuna no la reconoció.

—Archie... yo estoy en una junta... con relación a la subasta de...

—¿Hoy domingo?

—Eh sí... fue algo que surgió de improviso, pero... estaré en casa dentro de poco.

—Tienes una hora, Candy. Una maldita hora para que estés aquí, ¿has entendido?— Le colgó.

Se quedó contemplando la pantalla de su celular con la vista perdida, sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Luna, yo iré contigo, no tengas miedo de nada, yo no dejaré que te haga nada.— Terry la abrazó y la besó.

—Tengo miedo... Archie nunca me había hablado así...— Se puso a llorar nerviosa.

—Son celos. Debe sospecharse algo.

—Pero... ¿cómo va a sospechar si a penas...?

—El ladrón juzga por su condición.

—Llévame al hotel, Terry. Necesito recoger mis cosas y... y hablar con Archie.

Candy se puso el mismo vestido que había usado la noche anterior, sólo que estaba algo estrujado, se calzó sus tacones e hizo lo que pudo con su pelo. Terry la llevó al hotel y la esperó en el estacionamiento, no quería despertar sospechas en caso de que Archie estuviera por ahí. No era que le tuviese miedo, pero no era la mejor manera de que se enterara de la situación.

Se sentía rara recorriendo el lobby del hotel con un vestido de fiestas un domingo en la mañana, pero tenía demasiadas cosas de las cuales preocuparse como para pensar en su apariencia. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio otra ducha, pues olía a Terry, a su jabón, a su perfume, a todo lo suyo. Se puso un conjunto elegante, falda y blusa y tacones en combinación, se pasó ligeramente la secadora por el pelo y se maquilló con sobriedad, como si realmente viniera de una junta importante.

Hizo todo en tiempo récord, media hora le tomó todo. Respiró profundo, tomó su maleta y se dignó a bajar. Lo que tenía que decirle a Archie la hacía sentir tanta presión, tanta tensión que sintió náuseas, los deliciosos waffles que Terry le había hecho se le estaban revolcando en el estómago.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo? Luna...

—Es que lo he estado pensando... Archie es muy orgulloso, tiene el ego por las nubes... si le pido el divorcio por el motivo de que... de que ahora estoy contigo, será como una doble puñalada a su orgullo y nos hará la vida imposible... es mejor que yo le plantee el divorcio por... por cosa mía...

—Luna, eso es cobardía, ya después de lo que pasó entre lo dos yo no tengo cara para...

—Terry, por favor, te lo suplico. Yo me iré de la casa hoy mismo... además, necesito reunirme con mi abogado, tengo que orientarme bien... no quiero lamentar nada después, ¿entiendes?

—Presiento que...

—Terry, mi amor. Quisiera desaparecer para siempre contigo ahora mismo, pero... le daría buenas armas a Archie contra mí, podría poner el divorcio por adulterio y... ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Mi reputación arruinada, todo por lo que he luchado, yo quedaría como una ramera...

—¡No digas eso! No lo digas nunca, por favor... Está bien. Haz lo que creas necesario, pero eso sí, te doy una semana y no más. Una semana para que hables con él, te reunas con tu abogado o lo que sea...

—Gracias, no creo que necesite tanto tiempo... como te dije, hoy mismo...

—A partir de hoy, no quiero que duermas con él ni una sola noche más, no podré soportarlo... no voy a...

—Eso no va a pasar. Yo soy tuya ahora...— Lo besó.

—Te amo. Te estaré esperando, eh.— Ella asintió. Se despidieron y él esperó a que ella se subiera a su auto y arrancara.

...

Llegó a su casa por fin. Con la mano temblando, introdujo la llave, se escucharon unas voces, unas risas.

—¿Archie?— Siguió caminando, dejándose llevar por las voces que escuchaba.

—Archie, ¿dónde est...?

—Hola, mi amor.— La sorprendió y le tendió la mano.

—Archie... no me dijiste que tu familia...

—Hola, Candy, querida. ¡Estás regia!

—Señora Cornwell...

—¡Oh! Dime Elroy, querida.

—Candy, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy muy bien, Stear, Anthony...— Le sonrió a los hermanos de Archie.

Simplemente no lo podía creer. Lo último que ella necesitaba era la casa llena. Los hermanos de Archie eran agradables, pero su madre... Candy no tranzaba mucho con esa señora. Ella quería pedir el divorcio, Archie la recibe con toda su bendita familia y sin aviso. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

—Disculpen mi frío recibimiento, es que no los esperaba...

—No te preocupes, querida, lo sabemos, Archie quiso darte la sorpresa.— Dijo Elroy. ¡Y vaya que le dio una sorpresa!

—¿Cómo te fue en la exhibición?— Preguntó Stear, un pelinegro de lentes, guapo, pero reservado, la antítesis de Archie.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba...

—A ver cuando pintas un cuadro sobre el sesenta y nueve...

—¡Anthony! ¡Por el amor de Dios!— Se indignó la señora.

—¡Vaya! ¿Sabes cuál es la posición sesenta y nueve, mamá?— Añadió el rubio de ojos celestes, guapísimo, el más guapo de los hermanos y el menor, no pasaba los veinte. Todos se echaron a reir con el chiste, menos Candy, ni su suegra, por supuesto.

—Cariño... haznos una deliciosa comida de esas que tú sabes, estamos muertos de hambre...— Candy parpadeó varias veces.

—Archie... yo de verdad estoy muy cansada, ¿por qué no...?

—Una buena esposa cuida del estómago de su marido...— Quiso matar a su suegra, matarla y enterrarla junto a su hijo.

—No se preocupen, yo cocinaré.

—Stear, eres mi visita...

—Y también soy chef, ¿o se te olvidó?

—Bueno...— Convino Archie.

—Si me disculpan, iré a cambiarme y los acompaño en seguida...

Subió a su habitación agradeciendo que Archie no la hubiese acompañado. No quería ni siquiera tenerlo cerca, no quería ni que le hablara, lo único que quería era estar con Terry, como estaba hace un rato. Cómoda, deshinbida, en sus brazos...

Se cambió el conjunto que llevaba por un jean y una blusa estampada fresca, sandalias bajitas, necesitaba comodidad, no tenía el ánimo de brillar. Bajó veinte minutos después, resignada.

—Bueno, mientras está el plato principal, les he traído este aperitivo.— Stear apareció con una pandeja de pan cortado en ruedas, con ajo, salsa, orégano y queso cheddar, una delicia.

—Gracias, Stear.— Candy tomó un panecillo, pero cuando lo acercó a su boca, el olor del ajo la descompuso por completo.

—Candy, cielo... ¿estás bien?— Archie la acarició el hombro suavemente.

—El ajo es... es un condimento muy fuerte...— Le dijo.

—Pues toma un poco de té helado en lo que está la comida, ¿vale?— Le dio un casto beso en los labios.—Candy sintió que hasta la sangre le tembló. Sentir los labios de Archie ahora, cuando aún sentía el sabor de los besos que Terry le había dado, el dolor de todas las veces que sus bocas se habían desgarrado por la pasión con que se besaban...

—Y bueno... ¿cuándo me darán un nieto?— La pobre Candy se ahogó con el té helado.

—Pronto, muy pronto. Candy y yo estamos trabajando en ello, ¿verdad, mi amor?— Archie pasó su mano suave por el vientre de Candy. Ella se sintió enferma. Realmente enferma.

—Disculpen. Ahora vuelvo.

Salió corriendo hacia el baño, devolviendo todo. Archie y su madre la enervaban. No quería estar ahí.

—Degustemos.— Dijo Stear con orgullo. Llevó a la mesa su delicioso filete de res en salsa de setas, cebollas salteadas y patatas.

—Te quedó sabroso, Stear, gracias.

—A tus órdenes, linda.

—Oye, Archie... ¿qué ha sido de la vida de tu amigo? El piloto... ¿cómo es que se llama?

—Terry.— Le contestó Archie a su madre y a Candy por poco se le sale el corazón.— Hace meses que no sé de él, supongo que debe estar bien.

—Es un hombre muy guapo... ¿se habrá casado?— Candy volvió a sentir náuseas.

—Aún no. Pero no dudes que pronto se case, de hecho... estoy pensando invitarlo a una convención que tengo, estarán todas las modelos de Victoria's Secret, si Terry no se enamora de alguna...— A Candy se le cayó el tenedor.

—Amor, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—No... discúlpenme, pero yo... necesito recostarme un rato...

Se despidió de la familia de Archie y subió a la habitación. Se sentía fatal. Además, sólo pensar que Archie le estuviera presentando mujeres a Terry le daba grima, se le revolcaba todo y aparecían esas... ¡malditas náuseas!— Fue al baño que tenía en la habitación y una vez más lo devolvió todo. Estaba temblando, sudando frío y con la cara colorada. Se enjuagó bien la boca y se recostó.

—Bella durmiente...— La sorprendió Archie con una rosa, acariciándole la cara.

—Archie...— Murmuró desorientada, aún se sentía mal.

—¿Qué te pasa, gatita? ¿Por qué estás tan extraña?— Se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—Archie... tenemos que hablar, seriamente. ¿Tu familia se fue?

—Hace un rato. ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?— Ella se incorporó y se sentó.

—De nosotros.— Fue directa.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—Archie, no te hagas el tonto, ya no, por favor...— Su voz fue cansina, ni siquiera la alzó mucho, no tenía suficientes fuerzas.

—Candy, yo sé que tal vez he empezado con el pie izquierdo, sé que no he sido el mejor esposo, pero...

—Quiero el divorcio.— Archie detuvo su argumento en seco, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos, su mandíbula en el suelo.

—¿Perdón?

—Me escuchaste bien. No quiero estar contigo ya. Me has fallado demasiado, has roto mi confianza en todos los aspectos y yo... yo ya no te amo.

—Candy... no sé qué diablos fue lo que se te metió desde anoche hasta ahora, pero...

—¿Desde anoche? Llevamos un año y medio de casados, Archie y no has podido respetar nuestro matrimonio, he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que te he cachado con otras mujeres, topándome con tus mensajes, las llamadas que contestas a escondidas... todas las veces que me dejas sola... este matrimonio nunca ha existido realmente...

—Candy, no digas eso. Reconozco que he sido un tonto, pero ya eso no es así... yo... yo quiero todo contigo, me he dado cuenta de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...

—Te has dado cuenta muy tarde.— Se levantó de la cama.

—¿A qué debe todo esto?— Le gritó y la jaló del brazo para retenerla.

—Archie, hace un tiempo que vengo pensándolo...

—¿Hay alguien más? ¿Conociste a alguien? ¡Contéstame!— La sarandeó. Ella estaba muy débil, se le desvaneció en los brazos.

—Candy... ¡Candy!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Agradezco que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que a pesar de todo, este también les haya gustado. Bueno, ya saben, llegó la hora del drama, esta historia es romance-drama, de hecho, solo el título ya es bastante dramático. Disfruten de todos los matices, como siempre digo.**

**Gracias por comentar: norma Rodriguez, Maquig, Vianyv07, Ainafetse3, Iris Adriana, Carito Andrew, luz rico, corner, blanca. 9988, Maride de Grand, marla88, Erika L, Soadora, Eunice97, arely andley, ELI DIAZ, Xiomy, Darling Eveling, Azukrita, gatita, Jan, Claus mart, Mirna, maya, skarllet northman, Luisa, Becky70, normaangelica. zamoramartinez, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, elisablue85, Dulce Lu**

**Todas son importantes para mí, incluso, también las que leen anónimante, no importa si no se dan a conocer, el saber que ustedes existen y toman su tiempo de leerme es un privilegio para mí, bienvenida Jan.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Candy despertó sin noción del tiempo. Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose perdida. Era una habitación pintada en tonos pasteles, se escuchaba el silbido de algunas máquinas, tenía mucho frío. Fue a levantar una mano y se percató de que llevaba un suero. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, trató de incorporarse espantada.

—Tranquila, cielo. Está todo bien.— Archie salía del baño y se acercó a ella con un gesto extremadamente dulce. Nada que ver con el energúmeno con que había discutido hacía un rato.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Preguntó en un tono maleducado y exigente.

—Amor, te desmayaste... fue cuando estábamos...

—Pues ya estoy bien, quiero irme de aquí.— Intentó incorporarse nuevamente.

—Eso no podrá ser todavía. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es comerte eso que te trajeron.— Ella miró hacia la bandeja con desprecio.

—No voy a comerme eso. ¡Quiero irme!

—Candy, no te pongas difícil, no estoy para...

—Buenas noches...— Entró un doctor que no debía pasar los treinta y cinco. Era rubio, ojos celestes, guapo, tenía lentes.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Andrew, qué bueno que llega, ¿podría explicarle a mi mujer por qué no nos podemos ir?

A Candy se le revolvió todo al escuchar que Archie se refiriera a ella como _su_ mujer. Era obvio, legalmente lo era, pero... después de haber estado con Terry, ella había dejado de ser su mujer, se había jurado a sí misma y a Terry que jamás volvería a ser la mujer de Archie, le había asegurado que ella sería suya ahora y de sólo pensar en volver a compartir la cama con Archie, sentía náuseas.

—Buenas tardes, Candy, yo soy el doctor Albert Andrew...— Se presentó y le tendió la mano, ella no la tomó.

—¿Cuándo me puedo ir?— El doctor bajó la mano y dibujó una sonrisa, la miró con inquietud.

—No era por ahí por donde quería empezar, pero bueno... contestando a tu pregunta... no antes de las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Y por qué quiere retenerme tanto tiempo? Yo estoy bien...

—Candy, cariño, ¿podrías dejar al doctor hacer su trabajo?— Aunque el tono de Archie había sido suave, había una amenaza disfrazada en su voz.

—Lo primero, Candy, es que tienes una tremenda anemia y desnutrición, tus niveles de hemoglobina están muy por debajo...

—Entonces recéteme vitaminas y hierro y déjeme ir.— Estaba siendo caprichosa, aunque no le extrañaba el que tuviera anemia, los últimos meses junto a Archie habían sido emocionalmente infernales, a penas comía.

—Esto no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, Candy. De hecho, es extremadamente peligroso...

—¿La anemia? Ya la he tenido antes.— Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero antes, no estabas embarazada.— El doctor casi la hace desmayarse otra vez.

—¿Cómo dijo...?— Preguntó temblando, le faltaba hasta la respiración.

—No todas las noticias son malas. Tienes una anemia severa, pero también vas a ser mamá, felicidades.— Candy fue incapaz de pronunciar nada más, miró a Archie, con su sonrisa idiota, con tantas ganas de matarlo.

—Mi amor...— fue a acercarse a ella.

—Embarazada... no puede ser... no, Dios mío...— Estaba en un monólogo a penas perceptible, las lágrimas se habían vuelto expectadores.

—¿No estás contenta? ¿No era eso lo que quer...?

—¡No! ¡No quería!— Gritó llorando y le lanzó una almohada, dejándolo perplejo.

Comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente. Hacía unos meses era lo que más deseaba, un hijo de Archie y ahora... ahora odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser. Lo odiaba porque... porque la había vencido, sin duda, ya no podría volver a Terry... ¿con qué cara? Era obvio que estaba embarazada de Archie, a penas hacía poco menos de veinticuatro horas que había estado íntimamente con Terry y se habían cuidado... Terry la iba a odiar, eso estaba matándola en vida.

—Candy, entiendo que estés cansada, ha sido un día difícil, pero cálmate...

—¡No quiero! ¡Es de ti de quien estoy cansada! ¡Te odio! Te odio...— La última frase la dijo con la voz quebrada, llevándose las manos al rostro.

A Archie le dolió esa reacción, los cargos de conciencia lo estaban despedazando, sabía, o creía saber los motivos de esa actitud.

—Candy, yo ya sé que no te merezco, yo lo sé... Sé que no te he hecho feliz, sé que te he fallado, pero... yo te amo y amo a ese niño... ahora es diferente, te lo juro. Seré el hombre que te mereces y seré el mejor padre para nuestro hijo, te lo juro... te lo juro por este niño.— Colocó sus manos en el vientre de ella, Candy se las apartó con brusquedad.

—No quiero que uses a mi hijo para jurar en vano.— Le respondió y lo miró con mucho rencor. Con ese argumento destruyó a Archie por dentro.

—Está bien. No voy a obligarte a que me creas...

—¿Podrías dejarme sola?— Le pidió sin siquiera mirarlo y él asintió.

—Volveré mañana temprano.— Le besó la frente y se fue.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, se desplomó a llorar incansablemente. Terry... era todo lo que venía a su mente. Hacía unas horas se estaban jurando amor eterno, escapar juntos... hacían el amor, sintiéndose los dueños del mundo y ahora... rogaba porque todo fuera una pesadilla. ¿Cómo le diría eso ahora? Decirle que siempre no, que esperaba un hijo de Archie. ¿Aceptaría Terry eso? ¿La aceptaría embarazada de otro hombre? Sabía que estaba esperando demasiado, sobretodo, si ese otro hombre era su amigo.

No resentía el hecho de estar embarazada, era su bebé y lo amaba por encima de todo, lo que resentía era que fuera hijo de Archie. ¿Por qué no podía ser hijo de Terry? ¿Por qué tuvo que embarazarse justo ahora de Archie? Miró hacia la bandeja con su cena, recordó las palabras del doctor, resignada, tomó la bandeja y la abrió.

Se encontró con un menú de habichuelas, carne roja y un poco de arroz. Se lo comió imaginando que era algo delicioso, no porque realmente ese fuera el caso, sino porque no quería, por nada del mundo, perjudicar a su bebé.

...

Después de mucho llorar, finalmente se quedó dormida, despertó con la noticia de que sería dada de alta. Quería aprovechar ese momento para escapar, salir corriendo hacia donde Archie no pudiera encontrarla, pero era tarde, él ya estaba ahí esperándola, como si tuviera un radar para adivinar sus intenciones.

—Candy, aquí te he preescrito unas vitaminas, una dieta balanceada, por favor, síguela al pie de la letra, queremos traer al mundo a un niño sano. Cuanto antes, haz una cita con un ginecólogo para que te asegures que todo está bien y le des el seguimiento adecuado a tu embarazo.

Candy se sentía más deshecha que nunca. Con ojeras, los ojos hinchados de llorar, el pelo desaliñado, sin maquillaje, con un pantalón holgado de hacer ejercicios y una sudadera, zapatillas... y por dentro se sentía mucho peor. Estar embarazada de Archie era una victoria más para él.

Entraron al coche, durante el trayecto, Archie intentó mantener una conversación con ella, pero Candy se mostró cortante, tenía un repertorio de monosílabos alistados para atacarlo y ni siquiera lo miraba.

Lo único que pensaba era en Terry... tenía que hablar con él, tenía que verlo... y... ¿por qué el auto de Terry estaba estacionado en su casa? ¿Por qué habían varios autos estacionados...? Se le encogió el corazón, no podía ser lo que estaba imaginando.

Archie le abrió la puerta del pasajero y la tomó delicadamente de la mano para guiarla hasta la entrada. Cuando estuvieron adentro, ahí estaban todos, la familia de Archie y... Terry... Candy tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no morirse en ese instante en que Terry la estaba mirando, con duras interrogantes en sus ojos color zafiro, se miraban ambos, sus ojos se fundían ante la mirada del otro.

—Bienvenida, Candy.

—Bienvenida.— Decían todos, aunque ninguno sabía realmente por qué estaban ahí. Archie lo quiso así.

—Archie... ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

—Ya lo verás...

—Archie, honestamente yo no estoy para...

—Familia... Terry, hermano... los reuní aquí para darles una gran noticia... Candy y yo vamos a ser padres.— Anunció sonriendo, sobando el vientre de Candy.

—¡Por fin!

—¡Felicidades!— Expresaban todos con júbilo.

Candy deseaba que se la tragaran todos los azulejos sobre los que estaba parada. Notó cómo el rostro de Terry se desfiguró, como sus ojos la taladraban, ese reclamo intenso en su mirada, sentía que iba a desfallecer. Lo miró con mucho dolor, dos lágrimas dolorosamente insoportables y gruesas le quemaron el rostro. Su boca ardía por gritarle un lo siento.

—¿No nos felicitas, hermano?— Le preguntó Archie a Terry al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Claro. Felicidades.— Le palmeó el hombro y le dio un abrazo que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Felicidades, _Candy_...— Terry la abrazó a ella y la llamó por su nombre, indicándole el final, que ya no había confianza entre ellos, ni familiaridad, ni nada...

—Terry... tenemos que habl...— Le susurró suave al oído mientras duraba el abrazo, pero él no la dejó terminar.

—Ahora no.— Le dio un beso muy suave en la mejilla que la dejó desconcertada.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Buen domingo, espero que se lo estén pasando bien. Llegamos a la parte fuerte de esta historia y aún falta, prepárense mentalmente. Hermosas, sé que suplicaron que Candy no se embarazara del (millón de adjetivos) con que describen a Archie jajajaja. Pero toda esta trama está fríamente calculada, imagino que lo habrán sospechado desde un principio, así que síganme las buenas... y las malas también... En fin... sigan disfrutando, habrá final feliz.**

**Gracias por comentar: blanca9988, Azukrita, AcuaMarine, Maride de Grand, bruna Rubi, Maquig, arely andley, Kazy Tailea, Iris Adriana, Carito Andrew, Jan, Erika L, zucastillo, asasceca, norma Rodriguez, Dylan Andry, Mabeth, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, normaangelicazamoramartinez, Darling eveling, Becky70, Luisa, Vianyv07, Claus mart, luz rico, Dulce Lu, Soadora, dulce maria, skarllet northman, gatita, elisablue85, Ana, Astrid Lee, ELI DIAZ**

**Gracias por todo, leo todos sus reviews con detenimiento, les doy la bienvenida a las que no habían comentado antes, a las que tenían mucho tiempo que no veía por aquí y a todas aquellas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para expresar tan bonitas palabras hacia mi trabajo, no se preocupen, yo también las leo a ustedes, no importa si dejan un review de diez páginas o de un monosílabo, son todas importantes para mí, es un honor y un privilegio que compartamos estos momentos mutuamente.**

**Queridas anónimas: Ustedes también son importantes, donde quiera que se encuentren, gracias por leerme, por estar ahí, gracias por su tiempo.**

**Wendy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

—Me alegra verlos a todos aquí, Candy, quiero decirte, delante de todos, que me has hecho el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo.— Archie la estrechó en sus brazos, la besó y ella sintió un gran escalofrío. Aunque no mantenía un contacto directo con Terry, podía sentir su mirada furiosa y ardiente clavada en ella.

—Bueno, felicidades nuevamente por... el nuevo integrante de la familia, yo me tengo que ir...— Anunció Terry y Candy sintió que se le paró el corazón, volteó a verlo impulsivamente. Sus ojos le suplicaban en silencio, moría de angustia y nadie lo notaba.

—¿Te vas? ¿Pero cómo que te vas, hermano? Tienes que almorzar con nosotros.

—Me encantaría, Archie, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer y no...

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que la celebrar la noticia de tu ahijado?— Terry respiró profundo. Ahijado... ser el padrino de un niño que debería ser suyo, pensó.

—Lo siento mucho, pero de verdad me tengo que ir.

Le palmeó el hombro nuevamente, se despidió de los familiares con un gesto distante. La parte difícil era enfrentarse con la mirada de Candy.

—Cúidate mucho, _Candy_...— Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta y luego le dio otro beso en la mejilla.—Hablaremos mañana.— Susurró finalmente. Eso le dio a Candy un atisbo de esperanza.

...

—¿Qué tiempo tienes, Candy?— La voz de su suegra la incomodaba, tenía una gran tentación de hacerse la sorda e ignorarla.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Mañana te llevaré al ginecólogo, es muy bueno, es el mismo que me asistió cuando yo...

—Gracias, Elroy, pero yo ya tengo un ginecólogo de mi confianza.— Le sonrió apretadamente.

—Te llevaré de todas maneras con el doctor Martin, él ha traído al mundo a todos los Cornwell...

—No será el caso con este. Me siento cómoda con mi doctor y no pretendo cambiarlo.— Candy fue tajante, la señora se guardó la lengua, pero Archie le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a su esposa.

—Bueno, yo me voy a la cocina, mi sobrino tiene que probar la comida de su tío favorito, ¿no es así?— Stear acarició por un instante el vientre plano de Candy, ella le devolvió una sonrisa afable, era fácil querer a los hermanos de Archie, más fácil que a él y a su madre.

—¿Qué te gustaría, Archie, un niño o una niña?— Preguntó Anthony de pronto.

—No lo había pensado... es probable que sea un niño, dado que todos nosotros somos varones...

—¿Y si es una niña?

—Tendré que mantenerla en una caja de cristal para protegerla, será hermosa, de eso no tendría duda.— Expresó con orgullo y acarició levemente la mejilla de Candy.

—¿Y tú, Candy, qué te gustaría?— Su suegra insistía en seguir abriendo la boca, no es que estuviera haciendo nada malo, es que ella no la soportaba.

—Yo sólo quiero que llegue bien y sano.— Fue cortante.

—Pues deberías ver mejor tu alimentación, has sido muy irresponsable.— Candy resopló.

—Mamá, por favor...— Intervino Archie, conocía el carácter de Candy, sabía lo que vendría si su madre seguía provocándola.

—Yo necesito darme un baño y cambiarme, con permiso.

...

Subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Estaba asfixiada, no creía poder soportar más seguir en esa comedia macabra en que se había convertido su vida. Tenía que escapar de ahí, ¡cuanto antes!

Se metió en el baño, se despojó de la ropa y antes de meterse bajo la ducha, contempló su cuerpo desnudo. Se dio cuenta de que en efecto estaba más delgada. No tardaría mucho en recuperar un par de kilos, pensó mientras contemplaba su vientre. No se notaba a simple vista que estaba embarazada, pero con el vientre desnudo, observándolo con detenimiento, sí se notaba algo, en la parte baja había un montículo duro, redondo... ¿cuánto tiempo debía tener? Posó desde varios ángulos, imaginándose su panza más grande... varios bebés llegaban a su mente, niños, niñas, pero todos ellos con los ojitos azules y el pelo oscuro... como Terry...

Dos lágrimas tibias y dolorosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sabía que todos esos pensamientos eran absurdos. El niño que crecía dentro de ella, era lo más que ella había deseado, pero ahora odiaba a su padre, y eso hacía agridulce su alegría. Se preguntó si Terry la aceptaría con su hijo, si lo querría aunque no fuera suyo... Quería creer desesperadamente que sí, aunque no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero intuía que por lo que había conocido, era un hombre noble, protector, tal vez... él podría llegar a querer al niño y probablemente hasta sería mucho mejor padre que Archie.

Se metió en la ducha caliente, dejándose acariciar por el agua deliciosa. Tomó el jabón y lo comenzó a frotar en su piel, sólo recordaba las manos de Terry, cuando le había hecho el amor bajo el agua, la forma tierna en que él mismo la enjabonó. Todos sus besos, sus caricias. Todas las veces que le dijo que la amaba mientras la hacía suya y en varias ocasiones cuando se había hecho la dormida y él la observaba, se lo había susurrado al oído. En una sola noche, Terry le había dicho más te amos de los que Archie le había dicho en todo el tiempo que llevaban.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió de prisa. Un vestido fresco y estampado, sandalias bajitas y se peinó su nuevo estilo de cabello moderno, corto y lizo. Usó un corrector para disimular las ojeras y se puso un poco de brillo labial rosado. Un pip la interrumpió. Su celular, seguía abandonado sobre la cómoda desde hacía dos días, desde que había estado con Terry...

_**Necesito verte, necesito**_

_**que hablemos... Te estaré**_

_**esperando mañana al mediodía**_

_**en el Salvatore's.**_

_**T.**_

Se le iluminó el rostro. Él quería verla... entonces no todo estaba perdido...

—¿Piensas bajar?— Archie apareció detrás de ella y le dio el susto de su vida que hizo que el celular saliera volando de sus manos y cayera al suelo, ella deseó que el aparato hubiera quedado destruído antes de que Archie leyera el mensaje, desgraciadamente, al celular no le pasó nada y Archie lo levantó. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que pensó que se desmayaría, esos segundos en los que él la observaba con sus ojos inquisitivos fueron una tortura, por suerte, él le extendió su teléfono sin mirar a la pantalla siquiera.

—Ya la comida está lista, mi amor. El bebé debe estar hambriento. Se arrodilló un momento y le abrazó las piernas, ella volvió a experimentar escalofríos, entonces, él besó su vientre, ella se quedó paralizada. Era su hijo, ella no le recriminaría que le mostrara afecto, tal vez... tal vez a pesar de todo él podría ser un buen padre, eran las circunstancias las que le quitaban la magia.

...

—Candy, espero que te guste el bistec encebollado, es carne roja... debido a tu...

—Gracias, Stear, se ve delicioso.

Candy comió con verdadero gusto. No sólo porque Stear fuea un dios de las artes culinarias, sino porque el mensaje de Terry le había dado esperanzas.

—¿Han pensado en nombres?— Por qué su suegra se empeñaba en seguir dirigiéndole la palabra...

—Acabamos de enterarnos, mamá.

—Tengo algunas sugerencias que...

—Yo ya pensaré en los nombres que me gustaría ponerles más adelante.— La señora la miró indignada.

—Los nombres en nuestra familia son tradición... si es niño, debería llamarse Henry como su abuelo...

—Esas son costumbres rancias. Y yo realmente no soy una mujer tradicional, como podrá ver...— Dejó a su suegra sin habla y no le importó un comino la mirada reprobatoria que Archie le lanzó.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en traer guerra donde no la hay?

—No sé a qué se refiere, señora.— Candy siguió comiendo y ni la miró.

—Eres descuidada, descortés y...

—Una adulta de veintisiete años a la que no le place que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

—¡Candy!— Archie la regañó.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora serás el marido machista? Te digo una cosa, Archie y va para todos, yo no soy una inútil, ni una inválida, ni tampoco soy discapacitada mentalmente. Puedo cuidarme sola, tomar mis propias decisiones y hacer lo que me parezca correcto, el que quiera llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo, que me respete y me deje ser. Buenas noches.— Dejando a todos con la boca abierta, se retiró.

...

—Candy...— Archie había aparecido en la habitación media hora después.

—¿Ya se fueron?

—Sí... Candy, cielo, quería...

—Tenemos que hablar, Archie.— Dijo firme.

—Bien. Hablemos.— Se sentó en la cama, pero ella permaneció de pie.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación?— Archie suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Candy... si es sobre el asunto del divorcio, ya está olvidado...

—No, Archie, no lo está.

—Candy, es tarde, estoy cansado, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

—No he cambiado de opinión.— Él estaba bostezando, pero el bostezo se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero el divorcio.

—Jajajajaja. Jajajajajaja.— Comenzó a reirse como un energúmeno, Candy reprimió las ganas de abofetearlo.

—No estoy jugando.

—Bueno, tú te has vuelto loca, ¿verdad?— Su tono cambió drásticamente, haciendo que ella se espantara y se encogiera cuando él se puso de pie y se le acercó.

—No quiero vivir un día más junto a ti, no te quiero.

—A ver, a ver... ¿quieres el divorcio, no?— Mantenía una sonrisa cínica.

—Sí.

—Porque según tú, ya no me quieres, ¿cierto?— mantuvo el mismo tono cínico.

—Así es.

—Hoy has decidido que no me quieres, como si yo fuera un cacharro del que ya te aburriste...

—No he decidido nada. Tú fuiste matando todo lo que yo sentía por ti con todas tus mentiras, tus engaños...

—¡Eso quedó en el pasado! Ya te he pedido perdón, ¿quieres que me arrodille? Porque si es eso, lo hago.— Fue a arrodillarse.

—Puedes convertirte en el mismísimo Papa y yo no te volvería a amar.

Se quedó mirándola por largo rato, los nervios de ella estaban a punto de hacerla caer.

—¿De verdad piensas que yo te voy a dar el divorcio precisamente ahora?

—Si lo dices por el bebé...

—¡Mi hijo!— Le gritó haciéndola temblar.

—No voy a quitarte tus derechos, seguirá siendo tu hijo, pero yo ya no seré tu...

—¡Tú serás mi esposa hasta el día que yo me muera!— La sujetó fuerte por los hombros, pero el temor en ella lo hizo arrepentirse en seguida.

—Suéltame...— Suplicó a la vez que brotaban un par de lágrimas de pánico.

—Candy, escúchame... yo te amo, quiero lo mejor para ti, para los dos... quiero darte todo lo que no...

—Ya es tarde.

—¡Tarde para qué! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que se te ha metido en la cabeza? ¿Por qué de repente quieres que...?

—¡Porque no te amo! ¡No te amo!— ¡plaf!— La abofeteó fuerte, luego sintió terror de sí mismo, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Ella, aterrada y dolorida se frotaba la mejilla agredida.

—Candy... lo siento, mi amor, de verdad lo siento...— Archie tenía gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba horrorizado consigo mismo.

—No me toques... no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más...— Se cubría el vientre con los brazos, temiendo por su vida y la de su hijo.

Archie salió de la habitación sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo. Candy se quedó largo rato en el mismo sitio. Abrazándose así misma, sólo pensaba en Terry... en su suave tacto, su abrazo posesivo durante la noche, su forma de protegerla. Sí era cierto que habían compartido un par de bofetadas, pero habían sido sólo un impulso de la pasión, un detonante de deseo, ni siquiera le había hecho daño, ni la había marcado, Terry jamás la lastimaría de esa manera y menos estando embarazada.

...

Candy tuvo tanta lucha para quedarse dormida, que vino a levantarse a las diez de la mañana, por fortuna Archie ya se había ido. Recordó el mensaje de Terry... Se reuniría con él dentro de dos horas...

Tomó una ducha expreso y se lavó el pelo, se puso otro vestido cómodo, de manguillos, rosa, le llegaba encima de las rodillas, sandalias planas, sólo se alizó el flequillo de la pollina y se puso espuma en el resto del cabello para que se rizara como de costumbre. La parte difícil sería ocultar su mejilla agredida, tenía un moretón. Se maquilló, pero el golpe seguía ahí. Luego de un buen desayuno, sólo por el bienestar de su bebé, salió a su encuentro con Terry.

Tan pronto como llegó al discreto restaurant, en un área exclusiva de Manhattan, Candy lo vio, se distinguía entre todos. Él se levantó y fue hasta ella.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Buen inicio de semana, espero que estén bien. Hoy seré breve, me estoy muriendo de hambre, jejeje.**

**Gracias por comentar: Guest, gatita, Maquig, kira anima, Jan, Jean ah, Soadora, AngieArdley, Dylan Andry, elisablue85, normaangelicazamoramartinez, Rubi, Azukrita, Iris Adriana, jhaly baeza, Becky70, norma Rodriguez, Pathya, Luisa, skarllet northman, Claus mart, ZUCASTILLO, Mirna, Maride de Grand, Vianyv07, anima 3, ELI DIAZ, luz rico, Yomar, arely andley, Dulce Lu, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**


	11. Chapter 11

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

—Terry...— Tan pronto como se le acercó, ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

—Está todo bien, linda. No llores... ven...— Cuando la soltó para guiarla hasta la mesa, le vio la cara.

—¿Qué fue esto?— Preguntó en un tono furioso mientras la tomaba del mentón para examinarla.

—Eso fue... que... fue que yo...

—Ya me has contestado.— Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Terry...

—Ven, vamos a comer.— Candy asintió.

Fueron hasta la mesa en un área privada y en seguida los atendieron. La comida era deliciosa, la sola presencia de Terry le daba paz a Candy, pudo almorzar sin indigestarse, Terry había sido atento todo el tiempo, había acariciado su mano, la seguía mirando con adoración.

—Terry, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, lo siento tanto...— No pudo evitar llorar, su futuro con Terry aún era incierto.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, Luna. Yo me había enfrentado todos los días a esa posibilidad...

—No... ya no me llevarás contigo, ¿verdad?— Su voz fue débil y su tono lastimero.

—¿Porque estás embarazada?— Le preguntó con suavidad y tomó su mano.

—Ujum.— Murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas, pero seguían cayendo más.

—Luna, lo único que yo lamento es... que no te hayas dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentías... y ese niño hubiera sido mío...

—Yo... yo también quisiera que fuera tuyo, Terry, pero...

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo más importante? Que es tuyo. Yo me quedo con los dos si tú todavía quieres venir conmigo.

—Terry...— Lo miró con sus dulces y tristes ojos verdes, tan vulnerable.

—Yo hago lo que tú me pidas, Luna. Si quieres regresar con tu marido y salvar tu matrimonio por el niño, lo entiendo y lo acepto, me alejaré y nunca más me volverás a ver... Pero si aún quieres venir conmigo...

—¡Sí! Por favor... no puedo vivir más con él... estoy viviendo un infierno, Terry...

—Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Por eso, voy a llevarte conmigo, voy a cuidarte; a los dos...

—Terry...

—Dime.

—Te amo...— Ella acarició su grande y protectora mano sobre la mesa.

Salieron del restaurant hasta el estacionamiento, Terry la llevaba del brazo, ella se refugiaba en ellos, como si esa cercanía la cubriera de las llamas infernales que eran su vida en ese momento.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó Candy luego de que Terry arrancara el auto.

—Tú vas a ir a denunciar a Archie y yo a partirle la cara.— Aceleró más de lo debido, Candy veía su mandíbula apretada, sus manos tensas en el volante, el coraje y la rabia y sintió miedo.

—Terry... no lo hagas, por favor, déjalo así, yo lo único que quiero es...

—¿Que lo deje así?— Detuvo el auto repentinamente en la orilla despejada de la carretera.—¿Te has visto en un espejo?— Le abrió el espejo de la vicera del auto, ella no quiso mirarse.

—Eso complicaría las cosas... yo sólo quiero irme...

—_Candy_, si vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas bien o mejor no hagas nada.— Alzó la voz y ella iba siendo conciente del carácter de Terry.

—Haré lo que tú digas...

—Luna, no se trata de lo que yo diga, se trata de ti, de tu bienestar y el de tu hijo, ¿qué clase de hombre golpea a su mujer embarazada?

—Fue un...

—¿Te ha golpeado antes?

—No... Archie nunca había sido violento conmigo, pero anoche... perdió el control.

—Anoche. Y podría volver a pasar todas las noches si se lo permites. Esto ni siquiera se trata de ti, tienes que pensar en... en ese niño, lo que te afecta a ti, también le afectará a él...

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso. Porque desde ese momento sintió que lo amaba más, por su protección, su preocupación y su amor hacia ella. Estaría perdida si no tuviera la certeza de ese amor.

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor.— Dijo Candy cuando el beso terminó, aún respirando hondo.

—¿Sí?— Terry la miró poco convencido.

—Le propondré un acuerdo a Archie...

—_Candy_...— Terry resopló.

—Escúchame... él se niega a darme el divorcio... bien, si yo lo acuso de agresión no sólo en la delegación, sino públicamente, sería un escándalo, su imagen quedaría por el suelo y Archie es orgulloso y vanidoso... le propondré no denunciarlo a cambio de que firme el divorcio por mutuo acuerdo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que Archie aceptará ese acuerdo?

—No lo sé, pero al menos déjame que lo intente...

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero es tu decisión, no puedo obligarte a nada.

—Terry... confía en mí, por favor... ¿sí?— Le dio un beso en los labios y lo miró con ojitos de niña buena.

—Es en él en quien no confío.

—Si no acepta... yo procederé inmediatamente con todo el peso de la ley, te lo prometo.

—Está bien. Por ahora, te llevaré a mi casa.— Candy se quedó dubitativa.

—Primero tengo que... ir a mi ginecólogo y ver a mi madre... ella aún no sabe que estoy embarazada...

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Es mejor que no...

—Entiendo. Me llamas.— Ella asintió.

Terry dejó a Candy con el ginecólogo, ella salió feliz al escuchar por primera vez los latidos del corazón de su bebé. Luego de eso, tomó un taxi hasta la casa de su madre. Archie había estado llamándola y texteándole, pero ella lo ignoró todo el día.

—¡Candy! Llegas a tiempo. Justo acabo de sacar una tarta de cereza.

—Mmmm. Hola mamá.

—Cariño, ¿qué le pasó a tu cara?— Con afecto maternal frotó la mejilla de su hija.

—Siéntate, mamá, por favor.— Con una expresión atribulada, la señora guió a Candy hasta el salón y se sentaron.

—Tengo dos noticias. La primera es que... ¡vas a ser abuela!

—¡Bendito sea Dios! ¡Por fin! Felicidades, mi amor.— Le besó ambas mejillas.— ¡Ay Dios! ¿Ya comiste? ¿Se te antoja algo?

—No, mami, estoy bien.

—¿Y cuál es la otra noticia?

—Voy a divorciarme de Archie.— El rostro de su madre se desfiguró.

—¿Cómo? Pero...

—No puedo estar más tiempo con él, ha hecho de mi vida un infierno, ya no lo amo...— Respondió sin poder evitar llorar. Cuesta creer que llegues a odiar tanto a alguien que habías amado con locura.

—Mi niña... ¿no crees que te estás precipitando? Si a pesar de todos los altibajos han sobrevivido, ¿por qué rendirte ahora que van a tener un hijo?

—No lo amo, mamá, honestamente, lo odio, lo aborrezco.

—Piénsalo bien, Candy. Estás embarazada, estás sensible y además estás resentida porque... bueno, tu marido te ha fallado muchas veces, pero puede que te arrepientas luego... tu bebé necesita a su padre...

—No lo entiendes, mamá. No lo amo, y no es desde ahora. Además, mi hijo seguirá teniendo un padre aunque Archie y yo no estemos juntos.

—No entiendo estos modernismos de hoy en día... ¿cómo es que pretendes divorciarte justo ahora que estás embarazada? ¿Qué opina tu marido?

—¡Mírame! Esto es lo que él opina.— Se señaló la mejilla.—¿Esto es lo que quieres para mí y para mi hijo el resto de mi vida?— Le reclamó con dolor.

No era que su madre fuera mala, sólo era una mujer con el pensamiento de otros tiempos, no era culpa suya.

—Lo siento, cariño. Lamento que te hayas equivocado al escoger... te veías tan llena de ilusión... yo pensé que serías feliz.— La abrazó y le acarició suave el golpe de la mejilla.

—Lo seré muy pronto, mamá. Seré feliz.

—Cuando tengas a tu hijo en brazos, sin duda lo serás... y si la vida es justa, tal vez encuentres a ese hombre que te merezca y te valore...

—Ya lo encontré.— Su madre se incorporó abrutamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Encontré un hombre maravilloso, que me ama y acepta a mi hijo. Siempre estuvo ahí, incluso lo conocí priemero que a Arch...

—¡Candice! ¿Estás diciéndome que... estás con otro hombre?

—Tú haces que suene terrible, pero no es así...

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Eres una mujer casada aún, estás embarazada... Candy, ¿el niño es de Archie o es de tu...?

—¡Por supuesto que es de Archie! Desgraciadamente...— añadió al final en voz baja.

—Estás jugando con fuego, ¿sabes lo que te podría pasar si tu marido se entera...?

—No se va a enterar, además, yo ya estoy decidida a dejarlo, pase lo que pase.— Su madre suspiró.

—Candy, yo ya sé que eres una adulta, yo ya no tengo potestad sobre ti y además... tú siempre has sabido lo que quieres, siempre has hecho lo que has querido, pero por favor, ten cuidado...

...

Candy se fue de casa de su madre y regresó a la suya para enfrentar a Archie una vez más.

—¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?— Archie llevaba el pelo desaliñado, tenía ojeras, su camisa la llevaba por fuera, estrujada y tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano.

—Fui a ver a mi ginecólogo y luego fui a casa de mi madre.— Respondió con indiferencia y honestidad.

—¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

—Estaba ocupada.— Se le acercó peligrosamente.

—¡Estabas ocupada!—Gritó, luego miró su mejilla y la botella se le cayó al suelo, inmediatamente dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos color miel.

—Candy... si yo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, jamás...— Le acarició la mejilla suavemente, estaba llorando realmente arrepentido.

—Lamentablemente eso es imposible.— Le apartó la mano de su cara.

—Pero voy a reponerlo, voy a reparar todo el daño que te he hecho, Candy, yo no sabía cuánto te amaba, lo importante que eres para mí... sin ti yo no soy nada, Candy...

Llorando como un niño, se arrodilló en el suelo, lloraba a moco tendido y se aferraba a sus piernas. Candy no podía evitar llorar también, pero era tarde, ella ya no lo amaba.

—El bebé está muy bien, mira.— Ella sacó de su bolso una imagen de la ecografía y se la extendió.

—Mi hijo...— Murmuró con el papel en las manos, mirándola de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Dame una oportunidad, la última... Te juro por Dios que esta vez no te fallaré...— La miró, buscando en sus ojos aquél amor con que antes lo veía y aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, ya no estaba más ahí.

—Archie... debes entender que... yo ya no te amo y nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar eso. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño...

—¡Mentira! Tú me sigues amando, eres mi esposa... juramos que hasta que la muer...

—Tú quebraste esos votos desde el principio y ahora ya no sirven de nada...

—¡Los renovaremos! Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, dime que aún tienes fe en nuestro matrimonio...

—No, Archie, no te voy a engañar ni me engañaré a mí misma. Vine a proponerte algo...

—¡Lo que quieras! Pon todas las condiciones que quieras...

—Cédeme el divorcio por mutuo acuerdo y yo no te denunciaré por violencia doméstica agravada debido a mi estado...

El rostro de Archie se ensombreció y su semblante cambió por completo, se transformó y Candy comenzó a temblar como una gelatina.

—No... eso no está a discusión, Candy. Yo no te firmaré nada y tú... escúchame bien.— La sujetó por los hombros, había una furia calmada en su voz y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.— No me vas a dejar...

—¡Ya basta!— Lo empujó.— Entiende que no te amo, no te amo, ¡se acabó!

Archie comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba a su paso, caminó sobre los vidrios rotos de la botella que había dejado caer, rompió el espejo del salón y siguió haciendo estragos en la casa. Luego se fue, quién sabe adónde.

...

Candy aprovechó su ausencia y preparó sus maletas. Ni siquiera veía lo que empacaba, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí.

Llamó un taxi, pues ni siquiera se iba a llevar el auto que Archie le había regalado cuando se casaron, no quería deberle nada.

—Claro que vienes conmigo, ¿cómo crees que te dejaría en manos de ese loco, eh?— Le dijo a Maya, su gata, el único regalo de Archie que se llevaría consigo.

—¡Terry!— Llegó a su casa, maletas en mano.

—Luna, pensé que te habías arrepentido.— La abrazó con el miendo de que sólo se tratara de un espejismo.

—Yo ya no podría dejarte, nunca.

—¿Hablaste con Archie?— La soltó y la miró a los ojos intesamente.

—Sí...

—¿Y?

—No quiere ceder. Se puso furioso y salió danto tumbos...

—¿Te volvió a pegar?— Le examinó la cara una vez más.

—No... él... se mostró muy arrepentido...

—Y me apuesto que no fuiste a la delegación ni hiciste nada de lo que habíamos acordado...

—¡Lo hice! Le puse una orden de alejamiento y... tengo una cita con mi abogado mañana para iniciar los trámites del divorcio...— Contestó desesperada y algo molesta.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que estoy preocupado por ti. No tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer una persona por despecho...

—Lo sé. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.— Se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso.

—¿Ya cenaste?— Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me haces una ensalada?

—¿No deberías comer algo más fuerte?

—Sí, pero... no soy capaz de digerir nada pesado en estos momentos.

Terry comenzó a lavar vegetales, por fortuna, la señora Pony, su ama de llaves mantenía la despensa abastecida.

—¿Fuiste con tu doctor?— Le preguntó mientras cortaba lechuga y tomate.

—Sí...— Contestó con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Está muy bien... hoy escuché sus latidos...—Le dijo con los ojos aguados.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?— Se le acercó y por primera vez se atrevió a tocarle el vientre, fue a quitar sus manos, por un instante de timidez, pero ella se las retuvo ahí.

—Lo único que haría este momento perfecto es que fuera tuyo.

—Yo haré de cuentas de que lo es.— Sin dejar de acariciarla, le dio un beso, luego siguió preparando la ensalada.

—¿Tú no vas a comer?— Preguntó Candy cuando Terry le extendió el plato de ensalada con pollo.

—Yo ya comí.

Candy se comía la ensalada con verdadero placer, ni hablaba. Entonces vio a Terry observándola embelezado. Tomó un poco con su tenedor para darle a Terry.

—Luna, la ensalada es para ti.

—Pero se me antoja compatirla.— Sonrió como una niña caprichosa y le dio otro bocado más.

—Mmm... muy rica, pero ya acábate tú el resto.

...

Ya en la habitación, Candy se dio un baño, mientras lo hacía, estaba inundada de los recuerdos de todas las cosas maravillosas que ocurrieron ahí. Lo feliz que había sido. Se sentía en paz. Cuando terminó, salió envuelta en su toalla y se encontró con Terry que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?

—Divina.

—Vístete pronto, no quiero que te enfermes...— Lo que Terry no quería era seguir viéndola sólo con esa diminuta toalla, la deseaba demasiado, su cuerpo lo sabía.

—Terry...

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez no esté bien... pero... yo nunca había sido tan feliz hasta que estuve contigo, en tus brazos... ¿podrías...?

Le respondió con un beso dulce y apasionado, con el que poco a poco la despojó de la toalla que la cubría, teniendo su cuerpo exquisito expuesto ante él nuevamente.

No le hizo el amor de la forma arrebatadora de la primera vez, la llenó de dulzura, besos tiernos por toda su piel, incluyendo su vientre fecundado. Amó cada centímentro de ella cuando la acomodó en la cama. Tomando de sus pechos, acariciándola como nadie lo había hecho, sintió la paz que le daba adentrarse en ella, amarla y gozar de su cuerpo caliente que lo recibía, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que al fin coincidían.

—Te amo, Terry...— Se quedó mirándolo con adoración, con verdadero amor.

—Te amo más. Oye... ¿no te habré hecho daño?— De pronto se preocupó.

—No... estamos bien.— Lo besó.

Iban a ponerse de pie para asearse y vestirse para dormir, pero alguien tocaba la puerta fuerte e insistentemente.

—¿Esperabas a alguien?

—No.— Contestó poniéndose un pantalón a toda prisa.

—¡Dios mío!— A Candy le entró el pánico.

—Tranquila. Quédate aquí y no salgas para nada. Yo iré a ver.

Terry bajó y con cautela abrió la puerta. Era Archie. Hecho una piltrafa humana, borracho y llorando.

—Terry... Candy no me quiere...— Dijo con la voz atropellada y pastosa. Terry aguantó las ganas de partirle hasta la madre. Lo había buscado en su oficina, había tenido la suerte de que no dio con él...

—¿Y te sorprende? ¿Te sorprende que ya no te quiera?— Lo sujetó por las solapas de la camisa.

—Ahora me odia... me odia... y yo... hice algo horrible, hermano... le pegué...— Sólo pronunció la última frase y el puño de Terry le retorció la mandíbula y lo hizo sangrar, el elegante se quedó en un estado de estupor.

—Le pegaste a una mujer, y además, ¡embarazada! ¡Eres un maldito!— Le dio otro puñetazo, quería matarlo, sólo eso.

—¡Fue un error! ¡Un maldito error! Fue por la ira... ella quería dejarme...— Comenzó a defenderse patéticamente. Llorando y limpiándose la sangre.

—Tienes suerte de estar vivo...— Lo sujetó otra vez, pero se contuvo de golpearlo, estaba en tanta desventaja que otro golpe lo habría matado.

—Terry... ayúdame... quiero recuperarla, no la quiero perder... no quiero perder a mi hijo...

—¿Que te ayude? ¡Hay que ver tu cinismo! Tenías una mujer bella, que te adoraba, no sé qué diablos fue lo que vio en ti, pero estoy seguro de que te amaba, bastaba con ver como te miraba y tú...

—Ya no me mira así, Terry... eso me está matando... ayúdame a que... me ame otra vez... quiero que Candy vuelva a amarme...— Su llanto era desgarrador y patético a la vez.

—No creo que haya nada que yo pueda hacer. No puedo apoyarte después de lo que has hecho.— Quiso gritarle en la cara la verdad ahí mismo, confesarle que la razón principal por la que Candy lo había dejado de amar era por él, no era cobardía, pero sabía que revelar eso ahora sería contraproducente y afectaría a Candy. Se limitó a respirar profundo.

—¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Te has enamorado de ella? ¿Tú también la amas? ¡Contéstame!—Le exigió Archie y en ese momento, Maya, la gata, apareció maullando enfrente de ellos.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien, mis niñas hermosas. Disculpen mi brevedad, pero ya tengo que prepararme para la uni.**

**Gracias por comentar: Dylan Andry, fati, vero, lady olga de grandchester, Vianyv07, Maquig, Iris Adriana, kira anima, Yomar, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Jan, ELI DIAZ, BlancaMac, Dulce Lu, Becky70, bruna, Mirna, gatita, arely andley, thay, Claus mart, Soadora, Luisa, Maride de Grand, Carito Andrew, Darling eveling, zucastillo, Erika L, normaangelicazamoramartinez, elisablue85, ttamy. ryz, skarllet northman**

**¡Wow! Es un orgullo contar con todas ustedes, es más de lo que podría pedir y no hay en el mundo mejor pago que su respaldo y su preciado tiempo, ya son casi dos años en esta página. Gracias por acompañarme, se me aguan los ojos cada vez que pongo sus nombres, es un privilegio. Gracias a ti también, querida lectora anónima.**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Los ojos de Terry iban desde la expresión patética de Archie hacia la gata, segundos de tensión. No temía gritarle la verdad a su amigo a los cuatro vientos, pero sentía pavor de perjudicar a Candy.

—¿Te gusta mi mujer?— Lo enfrentó una vez más, estaba tan ofuscado o tan borracho, que ni vio ni escuchó a Maya, hasta que esta se perdió por algún rincón.

—No, no me gusta tu mujer. No me gusta como te gusta a ti... no me gusta como me gustaría cualquier mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, Archie, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa?

—¡Porque estoy buscando a Candy!— Gritó.

—¿Y crees que la encontrarás aquí?— Terry usó la psicología inversa y le rogó a Dios que Maya no decidiera aparecerse otra vez.

—Jajajaja. Puedo apostar mi cabeza en una guillotina a que tú nunca serías capaz de hacerme eso...— Tambaleando, le palmeó el hombro a Terry, quien lo miró con un sarcasmo casi palpable.

—Ven.— Lo tomó del brazo como si fuera un niño insolente y lo condujo a su auto para llevarlo a su casa, ya regresaría él en taxi, pues si dejaba el auto de Archie en su casa, él tendría un motivo para regresar.

...

Candy dormía plácidamente, aunque Terry no estaba, las sábanas olían a él, se había acurrucado con su almohada. Luego sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse, escuchó sus pasos y su olor era más perceptible. Abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió. Él se fue acercando a la cama, inclinándose hacia ella, ella iba reconociendo sus rasgos en la oscuridad.

—¿Me extrañaste_, gatita_?—Se aclaró la vista y lo vio con horror.

—¡Archie!

—Veo que a parte de mentirosa, también eres una ramera.—Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica que daba terror. Tenía a Maya en sus brazos y sacó un cuchillo.

—Ar... Archie, por favor...— Temblaba y se sentó, alejándose de él, con lágrimas de horror.

—¿Sabes lo que le hago a las zorras que me traicionan?— Acarició la garganta de la gatita con la hoja del cuchillo.

—¡No!

—¡Luna!

—¡Jam!— Ella despertó sudada, a pesar de que era el rostro dulce de Terry que la miraba, ella seguía viendo a Archie.

—Mi amor, soy yo, tranquila.— Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

—Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento. Estaba llevando a Archie a su casa.

—Él... ¿él sabe algo?

—No, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Creo que ya está sospechando algo, me lanzó un par de indirectas...

—¡No puede enterarse! No puede saberlo antes de...

—Lo sé, cariño. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ahora, vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

Durmió aferrada a él, pero el pánico seguía ahí, presentía que lo iba a perder, era una angustia que la inquietaba cada vez más. Limpió su mente de esos pensamientos, sólo le importaba estar así con Terry, sintiendo sus brazos fuertes abrazando su cintura, su cuerpo cálido cubriendo el suyo, el suave murmullo de su respiración tranquila. Lo amaba, ¿cómo no lo supo antes?

Despertó temprano en la mañana, Terry seguía profundamente dormido a su lado. Ella se giró hacia él y comenzó a acariciarle la cara y el pelo. Le acarició la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, él hizo un gesto y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

—Terry...

—Ummm...—Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

—Tengo hambre.— Le dio un beso en los labios.

—Mi amor, tengo sueño...— Aún no abría los ojos.

—¿Tienes sueño, eh?— Se mordió el labio con malicia.

Candy se metió debajo de las sábanas, sabía que se encontraría con una erección mañanera y así fue. Se lo sacó del bóxer y comenzó a succionar.

—Luna... ¡Dios! ¡Oh!— a pesar del sueño y del cansancio, sin duda, ese era el mejor despertador que había tenido jamás. Cuando el placer se volvió demasiado, él la jaló y se la puso a horcajadas para que lo montara, despertó por completo y la llevó al cielo y a la tierra de regreso.

Era martes, Candy y Terry tomaron la ducha juntos. Terry tenía un vuelo pendiente en un par de horas, Candy tenía que reunirse con su abogado.

—Cada vez que te veo con ese uniforme te quisiera violar...

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ya estoy empezando a temer por mi vida.

—¿En serio?— Le dio un beso sensual que lo excitó, pero no había tiempo para otra ronda. Bajaron para el dasayuno.

—Buenos días, Terrence, señorita...— Candy se quedó de pronto en shock al ver a la señora mayor que la saludaba, ¿cuándo llegó?

—Luna, ella es la señora Pony, el ama de llaves.

—¡Oh! Mucho gusto, señora...

—Un placer. ¿Cómo quiere los huevos?

—Yo... quiero waffles...— miró a Terry suplicando.

—Los huevos te alimentan mejor.— Dijo Terry tajante.

—Si desea le puedo hacer los waffles...

—Los waffles no están en la dieta que el doctor le mandó.

—¡Es mi desayuno! ¡Y quiero mis waffles!— La señora Pony estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—No le haga caso. Ella está anémica y tiene una dieta que seguir.

—¿Quién te crees tú para...?

—No-hay-waffles. Estás anémica además de embarazada, te conviene seguir las indicaciones del doctor.— Terry respiró profundo y estaba por perder la paciencia.

—Sabe qué, señora Pony, déjelo. Yo me voy.— Ardiendo de rabia, Candy se puso de pie, haciendo sonar sus tacones para irse.

—Hazme el favor y siéntante.— Candy no era el tipo de mujer que se doblegaba, pero su voz profunda, alta y contundente se lo hizo pensárselo dos veces antes de continuar.

—Ya no tengo hambre.— Alzó el mentón con altivez.

—¡Y yo ya no tengo paciencia!— Fue hasta ella y del brazo la trajo de vuelta y volvió a sentarla.

—Te odio.— Le dijo resoplando, mientras pinchaba con su tenedor una salchicha pequeña.

—Lo sé...— Le susurró él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Candy se dejó de tonterías cuando probó el desayuno hecho por las prodigiosas manos de la señora Pony. Se comió todo y sin preguntarle, la señora le echó más y Candy se lo zampó sin rechistar.

—Mmmm. A mi bebé y a mí nos gusta su desayuno, señora.

—Me alegro. ¿Volverán para almorzar?

—Sí...

—Yo no.— Respondió Terry.— Tengo un vuelo, cariño, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ah, sí...— la angustia que dibujó su rostro no pasó desapercibida para Terry.

—Cielo, no tienes por qué dudar, ahí en la puerta del congelador está pegado mi itinerario de vuelos.

—Yo no...

—Yo no soy como_ él_, Candy.—Le acarició la mano y ella bajó la vista.

—Lo siento. Ya soy celosa por naturaleza...

—Me gustas así.— La besó.

...

—Ya pusiste la orden de alejamiento... ¿tienes evidencia de los abusos, infidelidades...?— Preguntó la licenciada.

—Sí. Me tomé fotos cuando me golpeó... tengo un registro de mensajes y llamadas de sus... amantes y los mensajes en que se disculpa cuando... me pegó.— Sentía vergüenza.

—Bien... cuando no hay bienes ni hijos de por medio, yo suelo recomendar el divorcio por mutuo acuerdo porque es un proceso más sencillo, pero en tu caso... hay bienes, violencia doméstica y según dijiste, el señor Cornwell no se ha mostrado cooperador...

—Hay algo más...— La mujer se acomodó los lentes y esperó porque Candy revelara lo que fuera a decir.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡Vaya! Estás en una situación un poco delicada... Bueno, dado a los abusos, adulterio, la orden de alejamiento... bien podríamos iniciar los trámites por trato cruel, puede ser un poco tedioso... pero dado que eres la parte afectada, además de que las leyes de custodia compartida generalmente favorecen a la madre, tenemos que construir un caso suficientemente fuerte para demostrar que el señor Cornwell es una amenaza para tu vida y para el niño debido a su carácter violento... claro que eso no garantiza que le quiten sus derechos paternofiliares...

—No quiero cohibirle de sus derechos, yo sólo quiero divorciarme de él.

—Puedo entender eso, pero si quieres la garantía de ganar y que construyamos un caso sólido, hay que atacar todos los puntos débiles, Candy, ¿has escuchado que esta es la profesión del diablo?

—Hay otra cosa...

—Dime. Es importante que me lo digas todo, no queremos sorpresas de última hora y que el caso se caiga.

—Estoy con alguien más... es decir, inicié una relación sentimental con...

—Dios mío...— Murmuró la abogada.— ¿Tu esposo lo sabe?

—No...

—Candice, te recomiendo ser discreta mientras dure el proceso, legalmente sigues casada, si tu esposo llega a enterarse, usará eso en tu contra y... suponiendo que nos topemos con un juez machista... te hará añicos, linda.

—Ya lo había pensado...—Respondió con angustia.

—Candice, voy a hacerte una pregunta un poco indiscreta... ¿el hijo que esperas, es de tu marido?

—Sí. Yo ya estaba embarazada cuando...

—Entiendo. Bueno... yo me quedaré analizando el caso, sabrás de mí pronto.

...

Tenía un vuelo hacia Brasil. Recordó haber estado ahí hace unos años y pasó una semana increíble con una novia modelo que había tenido, sin embargo, en esos momentos de su vida, sólo quería regresar a casa junto a Candy, además, tenía una sorpresa para ella. Se la llevaría con él a Miami, lejos de Archie, lejos de todo. Sólo los dos.

Otra vez, esa sensación de sentirse dueño del mundo, era un viaje largo, horas dominando el ave de metal que volaba según su antojo. Mientras volaba, todo lo que pensaba era en Candy, a veces se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, no se sentía del todo seguro dejándola en su casa, aunque era poco probable que Archie fuera a buscarla allí, lejos de ella, no podría protegerla y eso le daba escalofríos.

...

Candy había regresado a casa de Terry para almorzar. Se quitó la peluca de tono rojizo que usaba en caso de que Archie la estuviera siguiendo o si se le ocurriera regresar. En un televisor que había en la cocina, la señora Pony veía las noticias mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

Sentada sobre el mostrador, mientras esperaba, Candy tomó papel y carboncillo y comenzó a dibujar a la señora sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Tenga.— Le extendió el dibujo.

—¡Oh! Gracias, linda. Lo haré enmarcar.

—Sería un honor.

—En mi juventud tuve un romance con un chico que era experto con el carboncillo.— Los ojos grisáceos por la edad se habían tornado melancólicos.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese amor?

—No estábamos destinados para estar juntos... y él... murió joven, una dísputa en un bar... fue tan injusto, Charles no se metía con nadie, él sólo... le gustaba estar por ahí con su libreta y sus lápices...

—Lo siento mucho, señora...

—Eso fue hace mucho... en fin, quería felicitarte por el bebé... Terrence es un buen muchacho y estoy segura de que te adora...

_**—Interrumpimos esta programación para traerles este informe de última hora. La línea aérea New York Airs ha reportado uno de sus aviones desaparecido. Era el vuelo A1396 con destino a Sao Paulo, Brasil, a cargo del piloto Terrence Grandchester, y en el que iban cincuenta y dos pasajeros abordo...**_

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Feliz ombligo de la semana... bueno, ni tan feliz, ¿no? Jajajajajajaja. Lo siento... pero... no sé qué decirles jajajajaja. Pobres rebeldes, no pegan una, ¡y todo por culpa de Mizuki! Esperen... esta historia la estoy escribiendo yo... ¡rayos! lo olvidé...**

**Gracias por comentar: BlancaMac, Iris Adriana, Dylan Andry, CONNY DE G, Pathya, normaangelicazamoramartinez, Maride de Grand, Claus mart, dulce maria, Azukrita, bruna, lady olga de grandchester, luz rico, ELI DIAZ, Jan, skarllet northman, Luisa, Becky70, Vianyv07, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Soadora, arely andley, Darling eveling, norma Rodriguez, Ana, Astrid Lee, Dulce Lu, elisablue85, Odette e arrigada, kira anima**

**Lamento sumirlas en la angustia, chicas, estamos en puntos culminantes... y bueno el infierno es el infierno, honor al título...**

**Un beso y hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

—¡Dios mío! Eso no puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando, no es real...— Candy sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morirse, ya no podía más.

—Cálmese, señorita... seguro que tuvo algún percanse, era un viaje largo...

—Desaparecido... ¿cómo puede desaparecer un avión?

—Se ha visto en muchos casos... pero estoy segura de que el señor aparecerá pronto, no se angustie, por favor...

—No puedo, señora Pony... no puedo evitarlo... yo no estoy preparada para...— Se desplomó en llanto, no podía siquiera pronunciar algo tan terrible.

—Todo va a estar bien, Candy. Por favor, coma.— Le acercó un plato de comida que se veía sabroso.

—Lo siento, pero no me apetece nada... ¡no puedo pensar en comer con Terry desaparecido!

—Candy, puedo entender su angustia, pero mientras Terry aparece, su bebé sigue aquí, con usted y debe pensar también en él.— Con un gesto de abuela, la señora Pony le acarició la mejilla.

—Disculpe, lo intentaré...— Murmuró con la voz quebrada, entre lágrimas.

...

Había hecho todo lo posible por tener un aterrizaje seguro, pero por más que maniobró, el avión se estrelló. No entendía por qué o cómo, aquél traste mecánico simplemente comenzó a fallar, como si el destino o la vida misma se burlara de sus planes, como si todos los caminos lo quisieran separar de lo que tanto amaba y deseaba.

Le costó un poco reaccionar, abrió los ojos amoratados y golpeados, como todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba tendido entre escombros, el esqueleto del que fue un imponente avión, le dolía cada partícula de su ser. Intentó levantarse, algo pesado estaba sobre su pierna derecha. Con un sonido gutural se lo quitó de encima, sintiendo ese músculo entumecido. Miró a su alrededor, por más sobrevivientes. Con horror veía a los pasajeros que habían perecido, quemados, brutalmente golpeados o sepultados bajo algún escombro. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

No veía ni una sola alma, sólo equipajes, pertenencias y las partes del avión destruído. Caminaba tambaleándose, descifrando dónde podía encontrarse. Todo era verdor, follaje... Brasil, selva... ¡una jungla! Sonrió irónicamente.

Siguió caminando y más adelante vio un grupo de personas, unas veinte.

—¡Ahí está el piloto!— Murmuró una mujer joven.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Por qué nos estrellamos?— A Terry no le salía ni una palabra.

—Por favor, mantengan la calma... no sé dónde estamos, pero estoy seguro de que nos encontrarán pronto...

—¡Mi hija! No pude encontrarla... Tiene siete años, el pelo corto, castaño... es delgada, usaba lentes...

—Debemos seguir buscándola, buscar más sobrevivientes y encontrar una manera de... de salir de aquí...— Dijo Terry.

—¡Claro! ¿Y usted quién es,_ Rambo_? Ni siquiera pudo volar bien ese traste y ahora nos promete...

—¡George!— La esposa del anciano lo reprendió.

—A estas horas, estoy seguro que deben estarnos buscando, nos encontrarán, se los prometo.— Aseguró Terry queriendo creerlo él mismo.

...

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamaaaaá!

—¿Qué, pasa, Geraldine? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Terry, mamá...— La joven señaló el televisor con su dedo índice tembloroso, llorando.

—¡Dios Santo! Mi hijo...

A Eleanor se le fue el corazón y el alma entera al suelo. Su hijo perdido... en Brasil, imágenes horroríficas invadieron su mente. Su hijo amado perdido en medio de alguna selva... suponiendo que estuviese vivo... No estaba preparada, ninguna madre está preparada para perder un hijo.

—¿A dónde vas, mamá?

—¡A la aerolínea! Tengo que saber si esos infelices lo están buscando.

—Te acompaño.

Geraldine fue la que condujo, Eleanor no estaba en condiciones. Sólo sentía angustia, un dolor que las palabras no alcanzaban a describir. Su hijo, su hombre de acero, como ella solía llamarlo, perdido... en medio de quién sabe dónde...

—Señora... ¿qué se le ofrece?— La atendieron en seguida.

—Soy Eleanor Baker, la madre del Piloto Terrence Grandchester.— Dijo en un tono exigente y el rostro de la joven mujer pelinegra que la antendía en seguida se oscureció.

—Lo siento, señora Baker... voy a buscar al señor Hathaway para que... le informe...

Eleanor estaba empapada en llanto, presintiendo lo peor. Su hija y ella se abrazaban, era un dolor sin consuelo.

—Señora Baker, señorita, pasen, por favor.— El hombre castaño, cuarentón las guió hasta una oficina.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?— Fue directa.

—Terrence... se había comunicado con la torre de control... había indicado que el avión estaba fallando... la comunicación se cortó y no supimos nada más...

—¿Y eso es todo?— Se puso de pie desafiante.

—Tenemos todo un batallón buscando a su hijo y a los pasajeros, señora. Se ha enviado al mejor equipo de rescate de los Estados Unidos y también contamos con personal de Brasil. Hemos movido todos nuestros contactos e influencias... le juro que estamos buscando a su hijo incansablemente y que no nos detendremos hasta encontrarlo...

...

—Por favor, manténganse todos unidos, no queremos perder a nadie más. Esto es una selva, hay peligro, todo lo que se puedan imaginar y lo inimaginable se puede hallar aquí...— Terry recordó su fuerte entretamiento en el ejército cuando a penas tenía dieciocho años, había estado en Corea, en Irak, a lo largo de los años que duró activo, era algo de lo que Terry jamás hablaba.

—Sigamos buscando más sobrevientes entre los restos... tratemos de estudiar esta área para que podamos salir...

—Tengo hambre, papá.— Dijo un niño de unos diez años en portugués, era negro, de pelo trenzado, en el rostro de su padre también brilló la amargura.

—Pronto saldremos de aquí e iremos a casa de abuela a comer _frijolada_.

Siguieron caminando y todo parecía ser lo mismo. Equipaje por todas partes, cadáveres, escombros, maleza.

—Yo ya no puedo seguir... tengo sed...— Se quejó una mujer rubia de unos veinti tantos años, tenía un abultado vientre de embarazada. Por un momento, el rostro de la chica se transformó y Terry vio a Candy. La amargura lo invadió. Mientras él estaba perdido, Candy debía estar angustiada, desesperada y sola... en manos de Archie...

—¡Aquí hay agua!— Un hombre encontró una mochila con varias botellas de agua. Le dio una a la joven y el resto se dividió entre todos.

—Si estás muy cansada, puedes quedarte aquí, pero no te muevas, por favor...— Le pidió Terry y ella asintió, sentándose sobre una maleta de quién sabe quién.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella...— Se ofreció la pareja de ancianos.

Emprendieron la marcha nuevamente, miraban entre los cuerpos que yacían y todos, por alguna razón, presentían que tarde o temprano morirían de hambre y sed en medio de aquella tierra de nadie.

—¡Katie!— La mujer que había preguntado por su hija al fin dio con ella, en medio del desastre, la pequeña estaba ahí acostada.

—Señora...— Trató de intervenir Terry.

—Katie, cariño... ¡Katie!— Gritó mientras la tomaba de la carita...

—Señora, lo siento tanto...

—¡No! ¡Aaahhhh!— Gritó con un llanto tan lastimero que su eco resonaría en esa selva por días.

Otra mujer, en solidaridad a la pobre madre, la abrazó y trató de consolar.

—Escuchen, sé que estamos en medio del infierno, pero no podemos rendirnos, sé que algunos han perdido demasiado... pero tenemos que continuar y yo los necesito... Los necesito como a un equipo para que podamos salir de...

—Lo que deberíamos buscar es agua y comida. No somos tontos, no podremos salir de esta maldita jungla en días.— Dijo un hombre prepotente, más o menos de la edad de Terry.

Entre el grupo de sobrevivientes, Terry contó con doce hombres adultos, restando al anciano y al niño. El resto eran mujeres de diferentes edades.

—Bien. Necesito un grupo de hombres que me acompañe a conseguir comida y agua y otro grupo que se quede aquí para que trate de hacer refugios...

—Jajajaja. ¿Refugios? ¿Es que tenemos pinta de Scout boys?— Otra vez argumentó aquél hombre rubio, guapo, pero que caía tan ácido por su prepotencia.

—Si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en la selva, amigo. Cuando la lluvia comience a caer, cuando escuches los rugidos de los animales salvajes y los mosquitos no tengan compasión de tu piel, querrás meterte hasta debajo de la tierra.— Y con eso, Terry lo silenció para siempre.

Se dividieron los dos grupos, el primero comenzó a buscar palos, troncos, hojas grandes, todo lo que pudieran encontrarse para improvisar un refugio.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó Terry al hombre negro que sí era brasileño, el padre del único niño.

—Joao.— Respondió el hombre de unos treinta y cinco años.

—Bien, Joao, agradezco tu disposición para acompañarme, pero creo que deberías quedarte aquí con tu hijo...

—Con todo respeto, señor, yo estoy habituado a los montes, soy de Gerais... le aseguro que le seré de más provecho acompañándolo, que quedándome aquí a hacer casitas...

—Está bien.— Convino Terry con un suspiro.

—Xavier, debes quedare aquí, papá regresará pronto con comida y agua. Escúchame bien, no quiero que te alejes, no quiero que te muevas de aquí hasta que yo regrese, ¿has entendido?— Lo último se lo dijo en portugués.

—Sí, papá.— Besó a su hijo y siguió a Terry junto a seis hombres más.

Llevaban casi una hora caminando y nada. Estaban fatigados, agotados y con sed. El cielo estaba nublado, al menos si llovía, era una forma de tener agua naturalmente.

—¡Miren! Bananas...— Uno de los hombres divisó varias plantas de banana, todos se aproximaron para arrancar racimos, pero Joao, el brasileño siempre mantenía distancia y cautela.

—¡Cuidado!— Le arrebató a un hombre una mano de bananas que tenía, una araña iba a picarlo.

—¡Dios!— Dijo el hombre espantado y agradecido.

—Antes de agarrar estas bananas, asegúrense que no estén acompañadas de la araña bananera...

No habían dado con agua todavía, pero al menos habían suficientes bananas para mitigar el hambre de todos por un par de días si se racionaban bien.

Mientras recogían bananas, un zumbido comenzó a colarse en sus oídos.

—¡Avispas gigantes!— Gritó Joao.

Todos comenzaron a correr, cargando tantas bananas como pudieron. Fue inevitable que algunas avispas los alcanzaran. Llegaron medio muertos hacia donde estaban los demás construyendo refugios.

—¡Encontraron comida! Pero... ¿qué les pasó?— Preguntaron algunos con horror al ver las picaduras.

—Avispas...— Contestó uno de los hombres.

—¿Y mi papá?— Preguntó Xavier y a Terry se le vino el mundo abajo.

—Xavier, tu papá...

...

Habían pasado tres días. Tres amargos días en los que sólo por su bebé se había mantenido con vida. No quiso abandonar la casa de Terry, pues aunque él no estuviera ahí, todo estaba lleno de su presencia. Llevaba tres días durmiendo con la última camisa que él había usado, se había negado a que la señora Pony la lavara, perderia su escencia y ella no podría dormir en las noches.

La angustia la estaba matando, ya no podía más. Había tenido la tentación de ir a visitar a la madre de Terry, pero no se había atrevido. Candy no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y no quería presentarse ante ella así no más. Pero por otro lado, sentía que debía hacerlo, ofrecerle su apoyo a su familia, si ella amaba a Terry, lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar ahí, uniendo fuerzas.

—¿Está segura, Candy?— Le preguntó la señora Pony cuando ella ya estaba dispuesta a irse.

—Tengo que hacerlo... ¿qué clase de mujer soy si no doy la cara por el hombre que amo?

—Bueno... pero cuídese mucho, por favor. No se exhalte...

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias...

—La esperaré aquí hasta que regrese. Le prometí a Terry que cuidaría de usted y del niño, no me lo perdonaría si...

—Estaré bien, señora Pony, no se preocupe.

Con la dirección que la señora Pony le había proporcionado, Candy pidió un taxi que la llevara hasta la casa de la madre de Terry. En cuarenta y cinco minutos Candy estuvo ahí. Se lo pensó varias veces antes de tocar la puerta, al final se decidió.

—Buenas tardes...— Una mujer de unos cincuenta y cinco años abrió la puerta, rubia, bella, elegante aún a su edad, pero tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados, igual que Candy.

—Buenas tardes, señora Grandchester...

—Baker.— La corrigió Eleanor.

—Yo... quería saber si sabían algo más de Terry, yo... soy una _amiga_...—Mintió porque no había de otra.

Eleanor se mostró reticente al principio, pero la miró a los ojos y vio tanta angustia y dolor, los vio aguarse y no pudo hacer más que dejarla pasar.

—Nada... siempre es lo mismo... no dan con ninguna pista...

—Pero él aparecerá... Yo sé que lo van a encontrar con vida... Terry es... es el mejor piloto... él es el mejor en todo...—Dijo Candy con llanto y la señora, en medio de su propio dolor la miraba con inquietud.

—¿Tú quieres a mi hijo, verdad?— Le soltó de pronto. Atando cabos.

—Yo...

—Tú eres la razón por la que ha estado tan raro estos meses... tan escurridizo...

—Yo no sabía que...

—Lo supuse. Sabía que esos cambios de humor... la expresión agridulce que tenía a veces debía tener alguna razón...

—Señora... lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, pero yo...

—Lo amas.— Candy bajó la cabeza y asintió.

—Mamá, disculpa que las interrumpa, pero aquí está Archie, el amigo de...

—¿Candy?— La miró estupefacto y sorprendido.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Chicas, como les dije a las que me siguen en Facebook, a partir de hoy, habrá un capítulo diario de esta historia como de costumbre. Alguien me preguntó cuántos capítulos serían, les diré que unos 20 más o menos, no será una historia muy larga y tengo la intención de aprovechar las vacaciones de Semana Santa para terminarla. Faltan momentos amargos y dulces por vivir, no saquen conjeturas y dejen que la historia fluya...**

**Una chica me preguntó que si lo poco explícito de los actos sexuales en esta historia se debía a algún comentario desfavorable, la respuesta es no. Lo que pasa es que estoy guardando esas escenas para las ocasiones que más lo ameriten, como en el caso de esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos... Hay momentos en que las escenas sexuales no son requeridas o no se requiere que sean tan explícitas, pero las habrán, solo que las estoy reservando para momentos precisos, pues si las explotamos con demasiada frecuencia, van perdiendo la gracia y entra tantas se perderían y olvidarían, en cambio, si se colocan justo donde deben ir, serán recordadas y tendrán impacto, al menos eso opino yo... Gracias por preguntar, amiga.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios: **

**lucyluz, Erika L, CONNY DE G, Loca x Terry, Maride de Grand, Astrid Lee, kira anima, Carito Andrew, Maquig, Elisablue85, BlancaMac, dulce maria, XOCHITL, bruna, zucastillo, Becky70, Claus mart, Yomar, norma Rodriguez, Soadora, arely andley, Vianyv07, Dulce Lu, Dylan Andry, skarllet northman, Mirna, Iris Adriana, gatita, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Guest, Luisa, luz rico, Darling eveling, normaangelicazamoramartinez, ELI DIAZ**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

—Candy... no me imaginé que fueras a estar aquí...— Candy también estaba en shock. No podía creer su suerte, ¿qué iba a pensar la madre de Terry ahora?

—Yo soy la que no imaginé que te encontraría. Señora Eleanor, ha sido un placer... estaré rezando para que Terry regrese pronto...— Tomó las manos de Eleanor un momento, la rubia mayor estaba desconcertada.

—Candy, espera, por favor...— Intentó detenerla.

—Archie, no se supone que te acerques a mí, no se supone que estemos hablando siquiera, adiós...

—¡Eres mi esposa, por el amor de Dios!— Justo lo que Candy se temía, esa revelación que arruinaría la impresión que Eleanor tendría de ella ahora.

—Disculpen... ¿qué está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada... señorita, ¿que no era usted _amiga _de mi hijo?

—Bueno, Terry es mi amigo y Candy es mi esposa, supongo que eso la hace amiga suya también, ¿no?

Candy sintió ganas de vomitar nuevamente. Le había confesado a Eleanor que amaba a su hijo, se presenta Archie reclamándola como su esposa. ¿Cómo no iba a revolvérsele el estómago si el único hombre al que su cuerpo y su alma querían reconocer era a Terry?

—Será mejor que me vaya, disculpen las molestias.

Candy salió de allí apresurada, dejando a Eleanor y a Geraldine desconcertadas, sobretodo a Eleanor, ella estaba además, preocupada. Una madre siempre sabía, y ella sabía que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre su hijo y Candy no era nada bueno...

—¡Candy! Sólo quiero hablar contigo, sólo cinco minutos, nada más.— Le suplicó Archie, deteniéndola antes de que levantara la mano para parar a un taxi.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar en paz?— Estaba desesperada, presa de la angustia, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo estás... ¿cómo está mi hijo?— Con los ojos aguados, le acarició levemente el vientre.

—Está muy bien, creciendo... Gracias por preguntar.— Le dio una sonrisa forzoda.

—Y tú, Candy... ¿estás bien?

—Estoy mejor que nunca. Adiós.— Iba a seguir caminando, pero él la volvió a detener, suavemente, su expresión era una súplica, no una exigencia.

Candy notó que estaba más delgado, que llevaba una barba de varios días y ojeras, reconoció para sí que él debía estar pasándosela mal, se detuvo sólo por solidaridad, a fin de cuentas, Archie quería a su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Archie?

—Necesito esto...

La acercó suave a su rostro y la besó, sólo un roce de sus labios y se retiró.

—Lo siento... necesitaba un beso tuyo...

—¡Pues yo no! ¡No me vuelvas a besar! ¡Nunca!— ¡Plaf! Lo abofeteó con rencor, sintiéndose desleal hacia Terry.

—Candy...

—Si no te alejas y me dejas en paz ahora mismo, voy a llamar a la policía y...

—¡Y qué les vas a decir! ¿Que quieres meterme preso por tratar de recuperar a mi esposa?

—Tú hace mucho rato que dejaste de tener esposa. No te entiendo, Archie... Deberías alegrarte, deberías saltar de alegría... ahora eres libre, puedes revolcarte con todas las zorras que se te antojen sin remordimientos... a mí ya no me importas...

—Candy... quiero que me contestes algo... esto me está carcomiendo desde hacen días... ¿por qué te importa tanto Terry?— Candy no se esperaba eso y aunque disimuló sus nervios, por dentro sentía que se desmayaría.

—¿De verdad quieres saber por qué?— Le dio una sonrisa agridulce.

—Sé que parece absurdo, pero... he notado la forma en que él te mira las últimas veces... la forma en que te defiende y...

—Terry es un hombre íntegro. Un ser humano maravilloso y de hecho, un gran amigo... ¿por qué no iba a importarme? Si él siempre ha estado ahí, ¿a caso olvidas que me lo mandabas de chaperón cuando querías escaparte con alguna putilla de fin de semana?

—Candy... eso fue...

—Creo que pasaba más tiempo con Terry que contigo... y a él parecía importarle lo que yo hacía, lo que yo quería...

—¿Qué me quieres decir? ... ¿a caso tú y él...? Jajajaja. Terry jamás se fijaría en ti.— Dijo convencido, Candy le brindó la misma sonrisa cínica.

—Haz de cuenta que no me has visto. Mi abogada se comunicará contigo pronto.— Candy detuvo un taxi y lo dejó ahí plantado.

...

Dos semanas completas en esa jungla. La comida a penas alcanzaba para susistir. Tras una dieta de frutas silvestres y agua de lluvia, Terry había perdido unos quince kilos. Lleva el pelo más largo y una crecida barba le cubría el rostro. Con sus brazos aún fuertes y vigorosos levantaba ramas y escombros para improvisar otro refugio.

Se preguntaba para qué continuaba. Sabía que las posibilidades de que los encontraran en la inmesidad de esa selva amazónica eran menos de cero. Habían enterrado ya a varios con los que se había encariñado para no enloquecer en medio de ese caos.

—George... sólo quiero que sepas que siempre has sido mi gran amor y que aunque... yo peleara tanto, tú me hiciste feliz y...— La anciana se esforzaba por hablar, delirando una fiebre cruel.

—Rosemary... no hables como si te fueras a...— el pobre señor sujetaba su mano mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro envejecido.

—A esta edad ya no se le tiene miedo a la muerte, querido mío, empezamos a morir desde el día en que nacemos...

—No... Rossy...

—La vida me dio mu-muchos años a tu-tu lado... y como siempre lo pedí, quería que tu cara fuera siempre lo último que yo viera antes de cerrar los ojos...

—¡Rosemary!— La llamó, todos escucharon el sufrido eco, mientras los ojos de su amor de toda la vida se cerraban para siempre.

Era muy entrada la noche. Terry se retiró al refugio que compartía con otros dos hombres, los más fuertes que quedaban ya. Se quedó pensando en George y Rosemary... ellos al menos vivieron felices muchos años, tuvieron tiempo de despedirse, en cambio él... luchaba porque el rostro de Luna no se perdiera en su memoria en ese mundo de locura, mantenerse cuerdo era una lucha diaria.

—Terry... despierta, mi amor...

—¿Qué?— Despertó él asombrado al ver el pícaro rostro de Luna.

—Llevas durmiendo todo el día, cielo.— Le dio un beso en los labios, él se incorporó en seguida...

—Luna... el avión se cayó... yo...

—¿El avión se cayó? Pero... ¿de qué estás hablando?— Ella le sonrió, mirándolo con inquietud.

—¡El avión se estrelló! Éramos veinte sobrevivientes...

—Es todo una mentira, cielo... una cruel pesadilla... ¡despierta ya!

—¡Jam!

Terry abrió los ojos, pero la mentira no era el lugar en donde se encontraba, la mentira había sido ese sueño cruel que le decía que todo era mentira.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Aarrrgggg!— Unos gritos lo espantaron y salió a ver qué estaba pasando.

Salió apresurado, con un palo duro y fuerte en las manos en caso de que se tratara de alguna fiera en busca de cena. Pero no, nada que ver con eso. La mujer embarazada había decidido dar a luz esa noche.

—¡Más agua, por favor!— Pidió otra mujer, la que había perdido a su hija de siete años.

—¡Aaaaaarrg!

—Sigue pujando, cariño. Ya casi está... ya casi...

Terry miraba todo estático. No podía moverse, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Sólo pensaba en Candy, sola y embarazada... tal vez lo habría dado por muerto... tal vez la desesperación la habían devuelto a los brazos de Archie... el padre de su hijo...

—¡Es un niño! Un hermoso niño...— Dijo con lágrimas la mujer que había asistido ese parto primitivo. Un niño grande, saludable y con los pulmones en perfectas condiciones había llegado a poblar esa desgracia, pero algo de alegría había traído. Su madre lo besó con el amor y el enamoramiento con que miras a tu hijo por primera vez y te grabas su carita para siempre, a fuego en tu corazón. Terry se acercó, se quitó la camisa para que pudieran cubrirlo. La madre en cuanto estuvo preparada lo pegó a su pecho, calmando su llanto desesperado.

Terry se había imaginado ese momento junto a Luna. Él había estado con ella, se había enamorado de ella y estaba comenzando a amar al niño que estaba transformando su cuerpo cada día, aunque no fuera suyo, porque era de ella. Recordó todas las veces que le besaba el vientre cuando le hacía el amor y ella lloraba, lloraba de amor, de alegría y para él, hacerle amor, aunque ella cargara un hijo que no era suyo, era una forma de hacerlo también suyo, su hijo, porque era él quien estaba ahí para ambos... Pero al parecer, nada de eso quería cumplirse.

...

—Hija, ya no puedes seguir más así. Te estás destruyendo...

—Él va a regresar, mamá... tiene que regresar por mí... él me lo prometió...

—¡Candice, por Dios! Ya deja ese sueño absurdo. Han pasado dos semanas, no ha habido ni una sola señal de él, tienes que comenzar a aceptar el hecho de que...

—¡Nunca!— Gritó Candy con un llanto que le consumía el alma. Su embarazo ya se notaba un poco. Una pancita pequeña, redonda y bien formadita de doce semanas.

—Candy... tienes que continuar... ustedes no estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio... ¿quieres más prueba que ese hijo que esperas?

—Él... él nos quiere a ambos...

—¡Pero él ya no está! Y mientras tanto, ahí estás tú, a la deriva. Piensa bien las cosas, haz lo correcto y por una sola vez en tu vida, haz las cosas como deben ser.

—Volver con Archie...—Murmuró.

—Cariño, él es el padre de tu hijo, estoy segura de que a su manera te ama... no ha dejado de buscarte, está desesperado. Todo tiene solución, en vez de estar llorando a ese hombre, intenta salvar tu matrimonio, dale a tu hijo una vida digna... como la que...

—Tú no me diste...— Completó Candy y suspiró, luego se puso de lado y cerró los ojos, dándole la espalda a su madre.

Pasaron dos días más. Candy había tenido una cita en el ginecólogo, el bebé estaba perfectamente, aunque a ella le habían encontrado la presión alta. Le habían dicho que en unas semanas más podría saber el sexo del bebé. Para tranquilizarse, se refugió en lo que tanto la apasionaba, la pintura.

Comenzó a mezclar colores hasta obtener los tonos exactos. Se dibujó a sí misma, dormida, envuelta en las sábanas, puso el detalle de su vientre de pocos meses de embarazo y dibujó a Terry, abrazado a su cintura, sus manos grandes y fuertes colocadas en su a penas pronunciado vientre. Dibujó con detalle el suave vello de su pecho, las venas vigorosas de sus brazos fornidos y desnudos, la tranquilidad de su rostro, su pelo lacio y oscuro. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a dormir así con él... los momentos más felices de su vida.

...

Caminaban y caminaban, debía haber una manera de salir de ese infierno. Había un niño y un bebé que merecían seguir viviendo, Terry sacó fuerzas de donde no habían para seguir luchando luego de tres semanas completas.

Se detuvo un momento y se recostó de un árbol, sintiendo que las piernas ya no lo sostenían. Le había cedido su ración de comida a Xavier, el niño brasileño que había quedado huérfano, estaba débil. Respiró profundo, tenía que continuar, pero mientras meditaba, una serpiente había estado estudiándolo con mucha paciencia, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Se arrastraba sigilosa entre las ramas, mirando con sus pequeños y diabólicos ojos el cuello de Terry, siseaba con su lengua y abrió la boca, mostrando sus colmillos mortíferos. Terry sacó algo de su bolsillo... la pulsera de la suerte que Candy se la había regalado... la serpiente se lanzó a clavarle los colmillos, pero él se había movido justo en ese entonces para continuar, por Candy... Nunca supo lo cerca de la muerte que había estado.

Detuvo su caminar cuando escuchó unas voces que no le eran familiar, un sonido de hélices.

—Sigan buscando. Si ya dimos con el avión, podremos dar con los sobrevivientes.

—¿Y entre tantos cadáveres, cómo sabes que a estas alturas los otros no estén muertos ya?— Hablaban dos miembros del equipo de rescate.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe esa gente, y no te culpo, pero mi hermana iba en ese vuelo y quiero encontrarla... así tengamos que acampar aquí, no descansaré hasta encontrarlos.— Expresó el líder.

Terry decidió salir de su escondite. Tenía la boca seca, estaba a punto de desfallecer por deshidratación.

—¡Ahí hay alguien!— Divisaron a Terry.

—Señor... venga con nosotros, somos los de...

—¡Alguien dele agua, por Dios!

Justo cuando se iba a desplomar, uno de los hombres, apresurado le dio una botella de agua, Terry la bebió con la desesperación de un recién nacido.

—Hay más personas... ellos están...— Terry hablaba con dificultad.

...

_**—Noticia de última hora. Luego de tres semanas, finalmente, el piloto Terrence Grandchester fue hallado con vida junto a otros quince sobrevivientes, entre ellos un niño de diez años y un infante de una semana de nacido que llegó al mundo en medio de esa travesía...**_

Candy soltó el pincel y las acuarelas de golpe.

—¡Está vivo! Mamá... ¡Terry está vivo!— Gritó con lágrimas de alegría.

Luego de recibir la atención médica provisional, Terry fue trasladado a un hospital de Nueva York.

—Mamá, Gera...— Saludó a su madre y a su hermana cuando había despertado.

—Hola, mi amor... ¿cómo estás?— Eleanor le sonrió llorando, su hermana también.

—Mejor que en la jungla.— Bromeó.

—Mírate nada más, estás tan flaco...

—Pareces un Tarzán de a de veras con esa barba, jajaja.— Bromeó su hermana.

—No quiero que vuelvas subirte a un avión nunca más, ¿has entendido?

—Mamá...— Terry puso los ojos en blanco...

—Buenas tardes... ¡Terry!— Exclamó Candy, pero se quedó mirándolo desde una distancia cautelosa, luchando con sus piernas que querían correr hacia él.

—¡Candy!— Se incorporó de inmediato.— Ven.— La llamó.

Candy caminó hacia él con pasos vacilantes, Eleanor y Geraldine se lanzaban miradas, a su hermana no parecía importarle tanto, pero Eleanor tenía sus reservas.

—Mamá, ella es Candy...

—La esposa de tu amigo, Archie. Ya había tenido el gusto...— El rostro de Candy se entristeció, sabía que no había sido aceptada por ella, y no la culpaba. Terry por su parte estaba algo perdido.

—¿Cuándo se conoc...?

—Un gusto volver a verte, Candy... ¿estás embarazada?— La indiscreta pergunta de Gera marcó la tensión en Candy y Eleanor.

—Mamá, Gera, ¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Candy?

—No es necesario, Terry, yo vendré en otro momen...

—Candy, por favor...— Ella bajó la mirada y asintió.

Cuando las otras dos mujeres desaparecieron, el mundo dejó de existir para ellos.

—¡Terry! Estaba tan preocupada... pensé que no te volvería a ver...— Lo besaba con tanta desesperación que conmovía.

—Tú eras lo único que me mantenía vivo, Luna. Sólo por ti no me volví loco allí.— La besaba con la misma hambre.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso, por favor...— No podía dejar de besarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé?— Colocó sus manos en su vientre.

El mundo se detuvo una vez más. Cuando Terry hacía eso, inevitablemente, Candy lloraba, se sentía segura y feliz, no tensa y con remordimientos como cuando lo hacía Archie.

—Está creciendo... el doctor dijo que está grande para el tiempo de gestación...

—Luna. Te amo...— Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, se inclinó y le dio un beso a su vientre.— Gracias por esperarme a pesar de todo...

—Yo sabía que volverías...

Le acarició el rostro, ahora con barba y se inclinó para besarlo, compartían un beso dulce y calmado, de puro amor...

—Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos para poderme convencer...— Dijo Archie mirándolos a ambos con los ojos aguados por la rabia, el dolor y la decepción, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba una gran traición.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Con el alma en un hilo otra vez? Jejejeje bueno, pero al menos Terry ya no está perdido en la selva, con hambre, solito, con frío... sediento... ahora se encuentra junto a Candy en... ¡tremendo lío! Jajajajaja.**

**Gracias por comentar: **

**CONNY DE G, zucastillo, Yomar, vero, Maquig, bruna, Iris Adriana, Jan, Loca x Terry, Ana, ELI DIAZ, Dylan Andy, Mirna, Claus mart, Soadora, RENECIA CONTRERAS, XOCHITL, skarllet northman, Vianyv07, norma Rodriguez, elisablue85, luz rico, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, carito Andrew, Dulce Lu, Maride de Grand, arely andley, Luisa, gatita**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

—Archie...— Terry respiró hondo e intentó ponerse de pie.

—Ahora entiendo todo. Tu repentino interés por el divorcio, tu aberración hacia mí, ¡claro!

Candy temblaba como una hoja. Sabía que ese enfrentamiento ocurriría tarde o temprano, pero no estaba preparada. Unas lágrimas de pavor comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

—Archie, tu problema es conmigo, deja a Candy fuera de esto...— Se estaba arrancando el suero.

—No, mi problema no es sólo contigo. Ambos, tú, mi amigo y esta...— se contuvo de pronunciar un insulto— me traicionaron de la forma más vil. ¿Pensaron que nunca me iba a enterar?

—Queríamos decírtelo cuando fuera el momento...

—¿Cuando fuera el momento? ¡Cuando fuera el momento! ¿Y cuándo carajos iba a ser el momento, eh?

—¡Ya basta! ¿Quieres saber los motivos? Bien, te los diré uno por uno, pero no ahora y no aquí...

—Jajajaja.— Una carcajada sarcástica.— Los motivos... has de tener motivos de sobra... ¡yo mismo te serví en charola de plata!

—¡Tú me engañaste infinitas veces! Yo te amaba, te entregué todo lo que era y tú jamás me valoraste, me dejabas sola para irte a revolcar con...

—Y mientras tanto, ¡tú te revolcabas con él! ¡Qué diferencia hay!

—Archie, te voy a pedir de la mejor manera que te vayas de aquí, ya hablaremos más...

—¿De qué? ¿De qué quieres que hablemos, Terry? ¿De lo dispuesto que estabas a cubrirme las espaldas porque eso te servía de excusa para cogerte a mi mujer?

—¡Sabes muy bien que eso no fue así!— Terry lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Ah, porque ahora también me honrrarás con los detalles...

—Te daré todos los detalles, más de los que llegas a imaginar...

—Terry, ahora no, por favor...— Le pidió Candy asustada.

—Ahora es el momento. Conocí a Candy mucho antes que tú, me enamoré de ella desde que la vi...— Archie estaba entre rabia y desconcierto.

—Terry...

—Pero sólo la vi esa vez, no supe más de ella, ni siquiera llegué a preguntarle su verdadero nombre... Y un año después...— Hizo una pausa y suspiró con rabia.— Tú me la presentas como tu esposa y yo me convencí de que no podría haber nada entre nosotros, me guardé la rabia, los celos, todo por ser leal a ti...— Lo soltó de su agarre con desprecio.

—¿Leal a mí? ¡Leal a mí! ¡Hijo de perra!— Le lanzó un puño en la cara a Terry que sólo le dolió porque lastimó moretones causados por el accidente y la supervivencia en la selva.

—¡Dios mío!— Ya, por favor...

—¿Ya? ¿A caso no fuiste tú la zorra causante de todo esto?— En esa ocasión, el puño de Terry si se estrelló en la cara de Archie, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

—¡Deténganse, por favor!

—Fui leal a ti hasta el final, hasta el final de mi paciencia...

—Y no te culpo... hasta te admiro, debiste haber aguantado mucho... No es fácil llevársela a la cama, sabes...— Otro puñetazo en la cara del cual intentó defenderse, pero Terry le sostuvo el brazo.

—Sabes muy bien que hasta me fui de Nueva York, quise irme lejos de ella porque no soportaba amarla tanto, desearla tanto y verla desvivirse por ti... por ti que la humillabas, la hacías sufrir, por ti que pusiste a todas tus perras por encima de tu esposa y me di cuenta que no valía la pena sacrificarme cuando a ti no te importaba una mierda la mujer maravillosa que tenías en casa.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero ella era mi mujer, ¡mía! No tenías ningún derecho... ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué Candy, eh?— Gritó con coraje y llanto.

—Porque además de bella y única, es una mujer que se entrega completamente... fui testigo de como te miraba... tú te aparecías y ella brillaba... te miraba de esa forma en que una mujer mira al hombre que ama, como si no exisitiera nada más...

—Y tuviste que meterte en medio de nosotros, la querías para ti, ¿no es así?— Sonrió irónico.

—La quise para mí cuando ella dejó de brillar, cuando tenía ojeras y había bajado de peso por la depresión en que la sumiste, la quise cuando al mencionar tu nombre sus ojos se llenaban de dolor y lágrimas, ya no con esa adoración de antes, porque tú no quisiste hacerla feliz mientras yo luchaba con todas mis ganas, con todo mi ser y con toda mi voluntad para no besarla, llevármela lejos y borrarle esa expresión de amargura que siempre tenía por tu culpa.

Archie escuchaba todo callado, como analizándolo, pero era demasiado orgulloso y engreído como para dar su brazo a torcer. Le dio a Terry una sonrisa cínica antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

—Sabes... recuerdo el día que te la presenté, la manera en que no pudiste disimular tu admiración y yo... yo lejos de sentir celos, me sentí orgulloso, quería que todos los hombres desearan a mi mujer por la satisfacción de que por más que la codiciaran, ella era sólo mía... evidentemente te subestimé.

—Y me subestimaste a mí. Pensaste que yo sería la esposa abnegada, que podías pisotear una y otra vez hasta convertirla en un estropajo, limpiando tu casa, cocinando y pariendo hijos para poderme entretener mientras tú te pavoneabas coleccionando putas...

—Candy, yo nunca quise...

—¡Oh no! Ahora no, no el mismo discurso de siempre... Si yo me cansé, si ya no te amo, si llegué al punto de entregarme a otro hombre, manchando y rompiendo todos mis juramentos, te lo ganaste tú. Yo nunca te pedí nada imposible, Archie... Todo lo que yo quería era tu amor sincero, que me echaras de menos, tener un hijo tuyo había sido un sueño, yo nunca quise más.— Ella lloraba y a la vez lo hacía llorar a él por los remordimientos.

—Pero yo estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo todo... Quería enmendarlo...

—Lo decidiste muy tarde.

—¡Porque ya estabas enredada con este!

—¡Porque te había dado demasiadas oportunidades! Por ti me hice sorda, ciega, muda, todo lo que me había jurado que jamás sería...

—Lo que no puedo creer es que... me hayan visto la cara todo este tiempo... ambos se reían de mí...

—Te equivocas. Yo no soy como tú.—Le dijo Terry y rodeó a Candy con sus brazos.

—Claro que no. Tú eres don perfecto... el chico virtuoso... tú no te pareces en nada a mí... pero sabes qué... ¡yo jamás me habría fijado en tu mujer!

—Archie, deja de buscar culpables, madura y acepta de una vez que...

—Debo firmar el divorcio y dejar que ustedes sigan gozándose con esta humillación... ¡pueden irse al diablo los dos! No voy a firmarles una mierda.

—Archie...— Candy intentó dirigirse a él...

—Tú dime una sola cosa, Candy, y quiero la verdad... ¡Mírame a los ojos! Ese hijo que esperas, ¿de verdad es mío?— Le tomó las manos y tragó hondo, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Este niño que espero es lo único que tú y yo tendremos en común a partir de hoy.— Respondió con orgullo, su mentón altivo.

—Entonces...— se dirigió a Terry— que te diviertas viendo a mi hijo crecer en el vientre de la mujer que amas...

Terry se contuvo de responder a su provocación. Conocía a Archie de toda la vida, sabía que era su ego el que estaba hablando. Archie no sabía perder y aunque llevara las de perder, atacaría hasta morir.

—¿Quieres tu divorcio, Candy? Entonces lo tendrás, pero no esperes que vas a quedarte con mi hijo, eso ni lo sueñes, una mujer adúltera y zorra no merece...

Terry perdió el control y comenzó a golpear a Archie sin piedad. La habitación de hospital se había transformado en un caos. Desesperada, Candy presionó el botón que comunicaba con la enfermería.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Terrence!— Eleanor entró a la habitación junto con su hija.

—Sucede, señora, que su hijo y esta perra... no tienen vergüenza...— Eleanor miró a Candy con desconcierto, luego con repugnancia.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! Especialmente tú, descarada.— Candy, humillada, salió de ahí, sin importar las súplicas de Terry porque se quedara. Archie en cambio fue expulsado por el personal de seguridad.

...

—Dios mío, Candice... ¡te lo advertí! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?— Dijo con frustración la abogada.

—¿Podrá quitarme a mi hijo? ¿Es cierto eso?— Preguntó Candy aterrada.

—Bueno... podría iniciarse una guerra legal por los derechos y la custodia del niño... probablemente, y él está en todo su derecho... te exigirá una prueba de ADN...

—¡Yo soy la primera que quisiera que este niño no fuera suyo! Pero desafortunadamente lo es...

—Cariño, si estás diciendo la verdad o no, tienes que sustentarlo con evidencia, pero tranquila. Yo tengo basta experiencia en estos casos... como te dije, las leyes de custodia siempre favorecen a la madre y tienes a tu favor las infidelidades previas de tu esposo, la órden de alejamiento y eso es mucho más de lo que él puede decir de ti, pero aún así... tenemos que tener cuidado y estar siempre dispuestos a esperar cualquier cosa... ustedes, ambos, son influyentes, ¿entiendes?

—Candy asintió con tristeza.

...

—Candy...

—Hola.— Ella le brindó una sonrisa triste desde la habitación.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí, pensé que...

—Tal vez debería salir de tu vida y no darte más problemas, pero es que yo... yo no puedo, Terry. Te amo tanto...— Le confesó llorando.

Terry la cargó, después de tanto tiempo la cargó y la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos, la apretó fuerte contra él, temía que fuera otro sueño cruel, que despertaría nuevamente en medio de la selva, moribundo y sin esperanzas.

—Yo no te quiero fuera de mi vida, Candy, mi Luna... Eso es imposible, tú ya eres toda mi vida.— Le enjugó las lágrimas y repartió besos por todo su hermoso rostro.

—Yo sé que... sé que Archie no se quedará tranquilo...

—Yo también lo sé, pero no quiero que te angusties más con eso, mi amor. Sabías ya que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, tú sabías los riesgos de comenzar una relación conmigo, ¿verdad, amor?

—Sí, pero...

—Ya nos enfrentamos a él, ya conoce la verdad y no tenemos que escondernos, esa era la peor parte... Ahora sólo falta la lucha por el divorcio... yo no veo la hora en que llegue ese bendito día...

—Lo que me da miedo es que... pueda quitarme a mi hijo. Eso no es justo, ¿con qué moral se atreve a juzgarme?

—Lo sé, mi amor, eso no va a suceder. Ahora, no te exaltes... acuéstate aquí un rato, te ves muy cansada.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—Claro.

...

—Mi mayor miedo era no volver a verte, no saber si estabas vivo o muerto...— Le decía abrazada a él en la cama.

—Te confieso que yo mismo llegué a perder las esperanzas... imaginarte a ti sola en este infierno... o que las circunstancias te empujaran nuevamente a los brazos de él me hacía enloquecer de celos...

—Eso no iba a ocurrir jamás. Terry, desde el momento en que me besaste por primera vez, desde que probé tus caricias, tus manos, tu cuerpo, yo supe que jamás vería el amor de la misma manera. Yo no quiero otras manos, ni otros besos, no quiero otro hombre que no seas tú.

—Entonces, eres mía. Sólo mía... esa era una de las cosas que más me atormentaban... no volver a verte, no poder tocarte, besarte... no poder hacerte el amor jamás.

—Terry...

—Dime, preciosa.

—Tu madre... debe estarme odiando...— Terry respiró profundo.

—Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, no se habrá llevado una buena impresión, pero dale tiempo, Candy, todo esto ya se esperaba.

—Yo no quiero causarte más problemas, pero tampoco te quiero perder, Terry... tu amor es lo único que me mantiene en pie.

—No te dejaré sola en esto, nunca. Ahora, intenta dormir un poco.

Refugiada en su cuerpo cálido, Candy pudo al fin conciliar el sueño, pero despertó de madrugada al sentir la ausencia de Terry en la cama. Lo buscó por todas partes, vino a dar con él en su despacho, estaba tan ofuscado viendo fotografías viejas y cartas, tenía a Maya arrellanada en sus pies, no notó a Candy.

—¿Qué haces, mi amor?— Preguntó con un bostezo y los ojos aún dormidos.

—Haciendo lo que no debería, revivir el pasado.

—¿Tan malo es?— Se acercó y se sentó en su regazo, él colocó su mano libre su vientre, era inevitable.

—Pensé que lo había enterrado hasta que... estuve de vuelta en la selva...— Dijo y le besó el cuello, se quedó aspirando su olor.

—¿De vuelta? ¿Ya habías estado antes?

—Hace unos años, cuando servía en el ejército...

—No sabía que...

—Me enlisté a los dieciocho. Las cosas no estaban bien en casa, mi padre nos había dejado cuando tenía quince... yo quería estudiar... el ejército me ofrecía una carrera y además, beneficios... lo hice pensando más en mi madre y en mi hermana que en mí...

—Tú tienes un gran corazón, mi amor.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... lo que yo tuve que hacer en Irak...— sus ojos se aguaron.

—Cariño... sea lo que sea, estabas cumpliendo con tu deber...

—Yo tenía buena puntería, podía atinarle a un mosquito con los ojos cerrados; así decía mi sargento... en fin, yo era un francotirador... tenía que dispararle a todo lo que se me pusiera delante... así fuera un niño, una mujer embarazada...— Las lágrimas se le salieron.

—Lo siento, cielo...

—Todos portaban bombas, armas... y tenías que elegir entre tu propia vida y las de tus compañeros... Tuve que dispararle a un niño de seis años... ancianos... vi como tres hombres violaban a una niña que no debía tener más de trece años... la misma edad que tenía mi hermana en ese entonces... luego de presenciar toda esa atrocidad... la hicieron cargar una bomba a cambio de no matarla... la niña iba a detonar la bomba y yo tuve que matarla...

—Terry...

—No fue suficiente con que la hubieran mancillado, sino que yo... tuve que dispararle porque de lo contrario...

—No fue tu culpa, mi amor.— Ella se giró en su regazo para quedar frente a él.— No te atormentes más pensando en eso, ahora tenemos un futuro por el que luchar y yo te amo. Te necesito conmigo en tus cinco sentidos para que yo pueda mantener la cordura.

—Tú eras lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, Luna, sólo tú.

Se levantó con ella cargada, sobrando ya las palabras. Lo que necesitaba era consolarse en su cuerpo, en su calor, en su cariño.

La desnudó de a poco, descubriendo su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de una lámpara. Su piel suave en seguida sintió sus caricias, ella tenía ansias de él.

—Te queda divina esta barba... te ves tan hombre...— Le dijo con la voz entrecortada, dándole un beso apasionado.

—Y tú eres divina completa. No hubo una sola noche en la que no pensara en esto...

La puso de espaldas, de pie a la orilla de la cama y él detrás, le desplazó los brazos, como si estuviese volando, y se los besó, le besó la nuca y siguió recorriendo con besos toda su espalda, ella sentía la humedad de sus labios mezclada con lo rasposo de su barba, era algo tan viril, se sentía tan mujer, tan primitiva, esas caricias estaban revelando sus más bajos instintos.

—Terry... ¿te confieso algo?

—Dime.— Le susurró cerquita del cuello, pegándose a su cuerpo, abarcando su trasero en sus manos.

—Desde que te vi así, con esa barba... estaba deseando esto...

—¿Por qué no lo pediste antes?

—No sabía si estabas de humor para... si estabas preparado para...

—¿Y tú estás preparada?— Acarició su oreja con la lengua.

—Totalmente.

Ella se giró frente a él, tomó su mano y se la pasó por toda la humedad de su sexo excitado, excitándolo a él violentamente.

La acostó sobre la cama, a la orilla, de modo que tuviera libre acceso y cercanía al paraíso que ella tenía entre las piernas.

—Tienes un olor que me vuelve loco... y siempre estás tan húmeda...

Besó las caras internas de sus muslos, ella temblaba porque presentía lo que venía a continuación. Sus dedos separando los labios vaginales, su lengua deslizándose por su clítoris y toda su cavidad.

—¡Ohh! No detengas eso, Terry... ¡Ahhh!

Le aprisionó la cabeza con sus piernas, para manterlo cautivo del placer que le proporcionaba. Le hizo el amor con su lengua hasta que la lluvia de su orgasmo cayó en su boca. De su garganta aún se escapaban gemidos.

—Terry... ahora te quiero a ti.

—Y me tendrás, linda, me tendrás...— En ese momento se colocó entre sus piernas y de pie, entró en ella de un sólo golpe.

Sintió la calidez de su sexo cobijarlo, juró haber olvidado la sensación. La embestía con desenfreno, lujuria, pasión, con todas sus fuerzas y su ser.

—Cariño, ¿te estoy haciendo daño?— Con su voz ronca y desintegrada.

—No... sigue moviéndote así...

Le colocó las piernas al rededor de su cuello, era todo una locura, frenaba las ganas de eyacular, experimentando orgasmos sin venirse, no quería que eso terminara.

—Terry... ¿por qué paras?

—Ya tuvimos sexo, ahora quiero hacerte el amor.

Fueron dulces y tiernos besos con los que fue arropando su cuerpo. Tanta ternura que además de llevarla al cielo, la hacían llorar de tanto amor.

Besó las plantas de sus pies, sus piernas, deslizó su lengua desde sus rodillas hasta el comienzo de sus muslos. Detuvo todo ante la curva pronunciada de su vientre.

—Te ves tan hermosa. Te sienta bien...— Besó su barriguita.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto.

—Me verás así a menudo.

—Lo sé, seguirá creciendo...

—No lo digo por eso...

—¿Y por qué?— Fue subiendo, besando sus pechos ahora más llenos y lozanos, se habían convertido en una de las partes favoritas de su anatomía.

—Porque cuando nazca este... ¡ohh! Pienso encargar a los tuyos...

Esa declaración fue un detonante a la pasión que él ya tenía por ella. Si la amaba cargando un hijo ajeno, sin duda imaginarla con un hijo suyo era una sensación mucho más grande, ella embarazada de su hijo... Entró en ella con más ganas. Se movían en un suave compás hasta que ella decidió quedar arriba para disfrutar de su pasión sin perjudicar a su bebé.

—No sabes todo lo que estaba deseando poder montarte otra vez...— Lo cabalgaba con desenfreno.

—Pues complácete, mi amor, la noche es larga...— Tomó ambos senos en cada mano y los acarició, jugó con sus pezones y entonces... cuando ella llegó al infinito por tercera vez en esa noche, él explotó en su interior.

Durmió al fin tranquilo, rodeando su cuerpo pequeñito, protegiéndola y protegiéndose a sí mismo de todos los demonios del pasado y de los que amenazaban su presente.

...

**Un mes después**

—¡Hey! Yo estaba primero...— Se quejó Candy mientras se lavaba los dientes con el cepillo, Terry se hizo espacio a su lado, también con el cepillo en la boca.

Era hermosa esa convivencia. Era todo lo que ella había imaginado y no había sucedido.

—¡Déjame las nalgas!— Lo manoteó cuando le pellizcó el trasero que sobresalía del borde de sus bragas.

—¿Por qué? Si este culito es mío.

—Jajajaja. ¡Ya! Voy a pellizcarte las bolas a ver si te gusta...

—No tanto como te gusta a ti que te pellizque las tetas...—Se las pellizcó ligeramente.

—No intentes jugar sucio conmigo, Terry... sé muy bien de la pata que cojeas, eh...

—Ahora te haré cojear a ti...

Le levantó una pierna, enganchándosela en su cintura, de modo que ella tuvo que equilibrarse con la pierna libre, entonces él le corrió las bragas hacia un lado y le dio el mejor desayuno que se puede tener jamás.

—Buenos días, señora Pony.— Bajaron a desayunar.

—Buenos días, están muy alegres esta mañana, eh...

—Sí. Terry tiene la costumbre de violarme antes de desayunar...— a la pobre anciana se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Candy, la señora Pony no está acostumbrada a...

—¡Pues que vaya acostumbrándose! Jajajaa.— La mujer sonrió aún sonrojada.

_**—Y bueno, en la sección corazones rotos, una pareja que se divorcia oficialmente, tras negarlo varias veces son la modelo Chelsea Spears y el cantante Jean Van Harris, según las palabras de Chelsea, habían empezado a tener problemas debido a la adicción de Jean por la cocaína, alcohol entre otras drogas, perdón, cosas...—**_ La señora Pony le subió el volumen al televisor mientras Terry y Candy estaban aún desayunando, ambos en su propio mundo.

_**—Otra pareja que se separa, y que ha dejado al país en shock por la sorpresa de la ruptura, son la bellísima y excéntrica artista Luna y el guapísimo empresario y diseñador de modas Archibald Cornwell. Lo escandaloso del asunto es que Luna se encuentra embarazada y según las declaraciones de Archie:**_

_**—"Me estoy separando de ella porque me fue infiel".**_

_**—Lo que no se imaginan es con quien, nada más y nada menos que el piloto que había estado desaparecido hace unas semanas en Brasil, Terrence Grandchester...**_

_**—"No pensé recibir una traición así por parte de ambos, dudo que el hijo que espera en verdad sea mío, ya no sé qué creer".**_

—¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerse la víctima!— Candy se puso de pie furiosa.

—Candy, tranquilízate, por favor...

—¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? ¿Lo has escuchado? Está destruyéndome públicamente...

—Mi amor, era de esperarse...

—¡Quiero matarlo!— Expresó frustrada.

—Lo sé, yo también quisiera despedazarlo... pero... ¿Candy, estás bien?

—Ahh... ¡Ahhh!—Se sostenía el bajo vientre.

—¿Qué tienes, mi amor...?

—¡Ahhhhhrrr!

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno... al menos tuvieron un mes de tranquilidad, ¿no? Jajajaja. Ya pronto van a respirar, pero será luego de la tormenta. Realmente no hace falta más de 20 capítulos, a veces los alargamientos innecesarios terminan destruyendo las historias volviendo la lectura tediosa, lo peor ya lo han pasado, solo queda el desenlace y el final. Lo que les puedo decir es que esta historia tendrá un final muy emotivo y un mensaje bastante significativo, sigan leyendo ;-)**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Jan, Maquig, maya, BlancaMac, Guest, AcuaMarine, Vianyv07, Ana, Dulce Lu, Iris Adriana, Luisa, Soadora, Becky70, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Claus mart, Yomar, ELI DIAZ, zucastillo, luz rico, norma Rodriguez, Comoaguaparachoc, thay, skarllet northman, Guest, Dylan Andry, normaangelicazamoramartinez, Maride de Grand, gatita, Pathya, arely andley**

**Comoaguaparachoc: Que bueno que regreses.**

**Un beso y hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Las próximas horas de espera en el hospital fueron infernales para Terry. La llevó volando bajito hacia allá, en seguida se la llevaron para atenderla y ahí quedó él, con el corazón en la mano.

Había comenzado a odiar a su amigo, su ego, su maldita estupidez estaba atentando con la vida de su propio hijo. Es cierto que Terry deseaba haber sido él el padre de la criatura, pero no por eso deseaba que algo malo le sucediera, o que simplemente no existiera, el niño ya era parte de ella y él ya había comenzado a amarlo.

—Señor Grandchester.

—¿Sí?— Se puso de pie inmediatamente cuando el doctor lo llamó.

—Ya puede pasar a verla.

—Gracias.

Apresurado, Terry fue hacia la habitación donde Candy se encontraba recuperándose. Allí estaba dormida, vulnerable y frágil, con su expresión angelical, pero aún dormida, su gesto era tenso, agotado...

Le tomó una mano y se la besó suave, luego acarició con la punta de sus dedos su cara dormida, lo que la hizo despertar.

—Terry...— Murmuró muy débil.

—Hola, preciosa.— La saludó sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

—Me siento agotada...

—¿Cómo está el bebé?— Se atrevió a preguntar por fin, sintiendo pánico de la respuesta.

—Estamos bien. Y es una niña.— Sonrió.

—¿Una niña?— Repitió él sonriendo con sus preciosos ojos azules aguados.

—Sí. Lo que tuve fueron unas contracciones prematuras a causa del estrés... el doctor dijo que... el dolor también es normal porque mi útero se expande y ella está grande para su edad...

—Es una rebelde como su mami, entonces.

A Terry le hizo ilusión imaginarse a una hermosa niña, una versión pequeña de Candy, se la imaginó igual de traviesa y vivaz.

—Terry... yo no quiero que Archie me la intente quitar...— Se puso a llorar de pronto, recordando todo aquél asunto.

—Eso no va a suceder, no llores, por favor... no queremos que te pongas mal otra vez.

—Pero es que...

—Eso no va a suceder, no se lo vamos a permitir.

—Buenas tardes. ¡Candy!

—Mamá...— La saludó Candy cuando Terry se hizo a un lado.

—¿Qué te pasó, mi amor?

—Fue sólo un susto, mami. Mi bebé y yo estamos muy bien.

—Menos mal... ya me había imaginado lo peor cuando me llamaron del hospital...

—Mamá, este es Terry, es el hombre del que te he hablado.— Dijo mirando a Terry con adoración y una sonrisa de paz en su rostro.

—Es un placer, señora...

—Adele.— Completó ella y se sonrió con sequedad.

—Yo las dejaré solas, volveré en un rato.— Terry besó la frente de Candy, se despidió de la señora con un gesto y salió de la habitación.

—No debiste ser tan ruda, mamá.

—¿Yo? Pero si yo...— Candy hizo un gesto de que no le creía nada, torciendo los labios.

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando, sin embargo, ten en cuenta de que es él quien está aquí conmigo en estos momentos...

—No te puedo decir que esté en contra o a favor, Candice, sólo que tu marido...

—Archie no es mi marido, no vivimos juntos y hace mucho que dejamos de tener intimidad...

—Pero él sigue siendo el padre de...

—El que nos puso en esta situación. ¿No viste lo que ha declarado en la prensa? Ahora ese imbécil duda de su paternidad...

—Y con justa razón, Candy...

—¡Justa razón! Después de todas las veces que me puso el cuerno y me humilló, además, ¡que más quisiera yo que esta niña no fuera suya! ¡Él no se la merece!— Se alteró.

—Tranquila, mi cielo, no vine aquí para alterarte... yo respeto lo que tú decidas, pero no me puedes obligar a aceptarlo... ¿dijiste una niña?

—Ujum... ya cumplimos dieciseis semanas.

—Una nena preciosa, ¿cómo vas a llamarla?

—Keliah.

—Como tu amiga... la que...

—Siempre dije que si tenía una hija, iba a ponerle su nombre, sólo que nunca pensé que ella no viviría para...

—Seguro que desde arriba debe saberlo.

A Candy se le aguaron los ojos al recordar a su amiga de infancia, su única amiga verdadera, una que la aceptaba tal como era, con sus excentricidades y su forma cruda y directa de expresarse, una de las pocas personas que apreciaba su brutal honestidad.

—Siempre he sido diferente, siempre he querido nadar contra la corriente... pero el mundo es como es, mami, la gente no tiene piedad de quien es diferente, de quien se atreve a ser quien es sin importar lo que digan y Kelly...— Recordó su apodo con cariño— Kelly era amable con todo el mundo, ella no se merecía...

—La vida no siempre es justa, cariño mío, pero no estés triste. ¡Vas a ser madre de una niña! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Que con ella voy a pagar todas las travesuras que hice...— Dijo sonriendo.

—Que tendrás otra mujercita a tu lado, una amiga, cómplice, lecciones de maquillaje, conversaciones de chicas... con quien compartir tus tacones... es mágico ser madre de una niña.— Besó la mejilla de su hija.

...

Terry se había ido a la cafetería para matar el tiempo, no quería que su presencia trajera más tensión para Candy ni ponerla entre la espada y la pared entre él y su madre.

Esperó un tiempo prudente, se dirigía de vuelta hacia el cuarto de Candy, pero en el pasillo...

—¡Terry!— Un Archie agitado se le había acercado.

—Definitivamente eres la encarnación del cinismo.— Le dijo con desprecio.

—No vine a discutir. ¿Cómo está Candy? ¿Y _mi_ hijo?

—¿Tu hijo? ¿A caso no le dijiste al país entero que dudabas que fuera tuyo?— Bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Eso fue... ¡Tenía rabia!

—¿Tenías rabia?— Lo sujetó contra la pared y tuvo la tentación de matarlo a golpes.— ¿Sabes lo que ha causado tu "rabia"?

—Yo... no pensé que...

—¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien además de ti?

—Tú me conoces... sabes que no pienso a menudo...— Confesó arrepentido y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Candy está un poco débil, pero se encuentra bien...

—¿Y mi hijo?— Preguntó desesperado.

—Tu _hija_ está perfectamente, por fortuna.

—¿Hija?— Preguntó asombrado y con una sonrisa radiante, contrastando su rostro atribulado y lloroso.

—Sí. Es una niña.

—Supongo que... Candy no querrá verme, ¿verdad?

—¿Y te atreves a preguntar luego de que gracias a ti...?— Archie se sujetaba la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—¡Aarrr!

—¿Qué te pasa?— Terry se preocupó.

—Nada... no es nada... Sólo dile a Candy que... que lamento mucho haberla perjudicado... dile que la amo, a las dos... ¡Aarrrg!— Se volvió a sujetar la cabeza.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—¡Sí!— Le dijo molesto y finalmente se marchó.

...

Candy fue dada de alta al día siguiente. Se marchó con Terry a pesar de que su madre le había suplicado que se quedara con ella para cuidarla. Le habían recomendado reposo y aunque su cuerpo descansaba, libre de peligro, el asunto de Archie la atormentaba.

—Luna, ven a dormir.— La llamó Terry despertando de pronto a las dos de la madrugada, ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

—No tengo sueño...— él se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Tienes que descansar, queremos que Kelly llegue bien ¿no?

—Ella es quien me preocupa... yo... yo no quiero que él me la quite...— Volvió a llorar.

—Mi amor...— Terry suspiró y la cargó de vuelta a la cama.

—Es mi hija, nadie tiene derecho a quitármela...

—Candy, eso no va a suceder, Archie es un imbécil, pero no creo que...

—No me puedo confiar, Terry... siento que... que debo protegerla... seguro debe estar planificando cómo perjudicarme...

—No va a hacerte nada mientras yo esté contigo, cielo, eres tú quien te estás perjudicando pensando en todas esas cosas, mejor intenta volver a dormirte...

La acomodó en sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo, pero ella no se dormía.

—Piensa en cosas lindas, en lo preciosa que será la niña. ¿Te la imaginas pintando como tú?

—Pues... no sé si le vaya a gustar... tal vez le guste el baile o... quien sabe...

—Tal vez quiera volar aviones— añadió Terry y le sobó la panza.

—Tal vez... Tú debiste haber sido su padre...

—¿Y quién dice que no lo soy?— La besó.

...

—¿Y te fuiste sin verla?

—Mamá... Candy tiene una órden de alejamiento en mi contra y después de todo... fui yo quien provocó todo ese...

—Segura estoy de que ese hijo no es tuyo. Estoy segura de que esos dos sinvergüenzas te han estado viendo la cara desde...

—¡Puedes callarte!— Le gritó Archie a Elroy.

—Hijo, yo...

—¿Si la niña no es mía, por qué Candy insistiría en que sí lo es? ¿Por qué querer mantener un vínculo conmigo si lo que quiere es deshacerse de mí a toda costa, eh?

—Porque de seguro ni siquiera sabe de quién es el hijo que espera. Yo te lo advertí muchas veces, ella no era una mujer para ti...

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Esa fue la mujer que yo elegí, es mi esposa y... ¡voy a recuperarla! A ella y a mi hija. ¡Ahhrrg!— Otra vez ese dolor de cabeza.

—Hijo, deberías ir al médico, esos dolores...

—¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?— Tomó sus llaves y se largó, dejando a la señora frustrada y maldiciendo.

Se fue a trabajar, aunque su cabeza estaba en otra parte. No se concentraba en nada, tenía un humor de perros y ese maldito dolor de cabeza no le dejaba sociego.

—Archie...

—¿Qué quieres, Annie?

—¡Uy, qué genio! Voy a pedirte tres deseos...

—Mira, Annie, no estoy para tonterías, lo que me tengas que decir, dímelo rápido y déjame solo.

—Es por tu esposa, ¿verdad? ¿Es por ella que estás que no hay quien te aguante?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, si no me vas a decir nada importante, por favor, vete.

—¿Por qué de pronto te importa tanto, eh?

—¡Porque es mi esposa! ¡Mi mujer!— Le dijo con furia, tomando muy fuerte su quijada.

—Pues con los cuernos que te ha puesto no sé cómo cabes por la puerta...— Archie se contuvo de abofetearla.

—¡Vete de aquí!

—Pero...

—¡Dije que te fueras!— Gritó, pero en seguida se comenzó a retorcer del dolor.

—¿Archie?

—¡Déjame! ¡Aarrgg! ¡Aarrgggg!— El dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

...

—¿Un... un tumor?— Preguntó Elroy con pánico al doctor.

—Así es, señora. No voy a mentirle... su hijo se encuentra, delicado...

—¿Va a morirse? ¡Dígame la verdad!— Le exigió al neurólogo.

—No puedo afirmar eso, señora...

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

—Bueno, afortunadamente es operable, pero...

—¿Y si no se opera?

—Me temo que no sobrevivirá más de un par de meses.— A la señora le bajaron lágrimas de angustia y horror.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de sobrevivir a la operación?— Contuvo el llanto con temple.

—Un cuarenta por ciento, señora...

—Entonces se va a operar.

—Eso es algo que su hijo deberá decidir.— Le dijo el doctor.

...

—Mira, Candy... este está precioso.— Adele White tomó un hermoso vestidito.

—Sí... ¡mira estos zapatos, mami!

Candy y su madre habían ido de compras juntas. Estaban arrazando con todo. En el carrito no cabía más artículos de bebé. Sin duda, Kelly tendría un guardarropas envidiable.

—¡Estos lazos! ¡Los quiero todos!— Candy estaba contenta, había hecho caso al consejo de Terry, no se angustiaría con el asunto de Archie y el divorcio, iba a disfrutar su maternidad como Dios manda.

Candy no sabía dónde acomodar tantas cosas que había comprado, tuvo que meterlas en la cajuela y en los asientos traseros del auto de Terry, que tuvo que rogarle para que se lo prestara.

—¿No se te antoja un helado, mamá?

—Si te antoja a ti, yo aprovecharé el aventón.— Su madre le sonrió.

Pasaron un día excelente y Candy compró de todo, estaba emocionada, sentía que por fin respiraba. Dejó a su madre de vuelta en su casa y se dirigía a la de Terry. Emocionada, bajaba los paquetes para acomodarlos en la que sería la habitación de Keliah.

—A ti quería encontrarte, ¡Desgraciada!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Chicas, antes de que se me olvide, el nombre de la hija de Candy se pronuncia "Kelaia" en caso de que alguna estuviera confundida, jejeje. Bueno... esperen cualquier cosa a partir de ahora, y les dije que la historia tendría más o menos 20 capítulos, no creo que serán menos y puede que hasta sean más, pues cuando se plasma lo que se imagina, puede extenderse, pero no más de lo debido. No anden preocupadas por si se acabará, disfruten hasta que al final diga "Fin" jejeje.**

**Bueno, me preguntaron si tengo más historias luego de esta, ¡pero por supuesto! La pregunta ofende. Jajajaja**

**Comoaguaparachoc: Yo también te quiero, amiga. Sí, hay ocurrencias que son muy mías, creo que tengo algo en común con Luna, no conozco límites jejejeje.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**comoaguarparachoc, XOCHITL, Loca x Terry, vianyv07, bruna, Jan, Lyme, Iris Adriana, vero, Claus mart, Zucastillo, Gina MC, ELI DIAZ, Yomar, norma Rodriguez, Maquig, kira anima, Becky70, maya, fran, Ana, luz rico, Dulce Lu, gatita, arely andley, Maride de Grand, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Sonadora, Luisa, Dylan Andry, skarllet northman**

**Hasta pronto, lindas**

**Wendy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Candy resopló y soltó los paquetes. Mucho se había tardado esa vieja bruja en ir a fastidiarla.

—¿Qué quiere, señora? ¿A caso no le enseñaron que presentarse en casa ajena sin ser invitada es de mala educación?

—Y tú sí que debes estar acostumbrada a que te inviten a casas ajenas, sobretodo de hombres, ¿no?— Le lanzó esa daga.

—Costumbre aprendida del nefasto de su hijo, ¿sabe?

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de mi hijo! ¡Mujerzuela!— Le sujetó fuerte los brazos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Salió Terry al escuchar el alboroto tras bajarle el volúmen al televisor. Liberó a Candy del agarre de la señora y permaneció junto a ella, rodeándola con su cuerpo grande y fuerte.

—Ustedes son tal para cual. Ambos son repugnantes...— Los miró con rabia y rencor a la vez que dejaba caer unas lágrimas imprudentes que había luchado por evitar.

—¿Sabe qué es lo más irónico de todo esto, señora? Que tenga ese juicio de nosotros y que a su hijo lo defienda tanto.

—Usted no es nadie para decirme...

—Si no quiere que le diga lo que se merecen usted y el cobarde engreído de su hijo, entonces váyase, porque esta es nuestra casa.

—Maldigo la hora en que mi hijo te conoció.— Le escupió a Candy con un llanto apretado y un gesto feroz.

—Yo me arrepiento de eso todos los días de mi vida, señora. Desgraciadamente, por nuestra hija, tendré que seguir viendo su odiosa cara...

—¡Tal vez ya no tengas que volverlo a ver!— Le gritó y esa vez sus ojos opacos por las lágrimas la miraron con un profundo dolor.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— Preguntó Terry.

—Que mientras ustedes dos se revuelcan, ¡mi hijo se está muriendo!—Se dobló del llanto que le escosía la garganta.

—¿Muriéndose? ¿Cómo que se está muriendo?— Preguntó Candy realmente preocupada y confundida.

—Señora, cálmase...— Terry intentó darle una mano al verla tan deshecha a pesar de todo.

—Si tú fueras una buena mujer, estarías a su lado, pero no, justo cuando él más te necesita, tú... te largas con su amigo, hay que ver tu bajeza.— Le reclamó la mujer con la expresión rota entre odio y amargura.

Elroy se marchó de allí, pero sus duras palabras dejaron su efecto en Candy y también en Terry.

—Entremos.— Terry la llevó de la mano, Candy lloraba, no contaba con esa noticia.

—¿Se está muriendo? ¿Cómo es posible? Debe ser una mentira para manipularme... estoy segura de que...

—No lo creo...— Dijo Terry pensativo, mirando hacia el vacío.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A caso tú sabías...?

—Siéntate, por favor.— Le señaló el sofá.— Nos encontramos en el hospital cuando te pusiste mal...

—¿Fue a verme al hospital?— Preguntó con sorpresa y reclamo.

—No se atrevió a verte, pero preguntó por ti y por su hija, parecía realmente arrepentido...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Yo asumí, y él también, que tú no querrías verlo después de...

—Tienes razón...— Ella suspiró.

—El caso es... que lo vi quejarse y gritar mientras se sujetaba la cabeza...

—Dios mío... ¿y qué es lo que tiene?

—No lo sé. Fue grosero y evasivo cuando le pregunté...

—Terry... quiero ir a verlo...

—Lo supuse. Iremos ambos, pero no hoy. Ahora vamos a descansar, tú lo necesitas.— Ella asintió.

—Olvidé los paquetes en el carro...

—Yo iré por ellos, tú ve a ponerte cómoda.

Candy se metió a la ducha, meditaba. Estaba realmente afectada. Había llegado a pensar que odiaba a Archie con todo su ser, pero se había dado cuenta que lo que tenía era dolor y decepción. No le deseaba mal, no quería que estuviera... al borde la muerte. Era cierto que ya no sentía afecto hacia él, pero lo había amado, lo había amado, deseado y respetado mientras duró su amor por él, antes de que él lo matara por completo.

No podía odiarlo, aún cuando él la había llevado a tocar el infierno con las manos, no todo había sido malo. Recordó la tarde en que lo conoció, la sonrisa radiante que él le dedicó, la dulzura y admiración con que sus pícaros ojos color miel la miraron. Ella fue por un vestido de diseño...

**_—¿Cuándo estará listo?_**

**_—Lo antes posible, a una princesa no se le hace esperar.— Le dijo._**

**_—¿Cuánto le debo, entonces?_**

**_—Nada.— Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió._**

**_—¿Nada?_**

**_—Sin ti en él, ese vestido no es más que un pedazo de tela._**

**_—Pero..._**

**_—Verte con él puesto será mi paga.— Le tomó la mano y se la besó. Todo su ser tembló._**

A sus veinticinco años en ese entonces, ya había tenido varias relaciones amorosas. Hombres que habían sido buenos, malos, generosos, patanes, atentos, tal vez buenos futuros maridos, pero ninguno la había deslumbrado de ese modo.

Ella debía reconocer algo, Archie era un atento caballero y cuando se trataba de los detalles, él era un experto en la materia. De ahí surgieron las cenas, los regalos, él le había abierto su mundo, ella se adentró en él a ciegas... en sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, había sido un buen amante, siempre considerado, siempre dispuesto, pero nunca fue suyo.

Tal vez ella tampoco fue suya, pues el caballero de uniforme que hizo que el corazón se le parara en aquella exhibición jamás se borró de su memoria. Él no la había deslumbrando con sus atenciones ni detalles, pero bastaba su voz, su mirada para que a ella le temblara el alma. Existe el amor a primera vista, es cuando los corazones se reconocen mucho antes de que la mente lo sepa y nuestra necedad lo acepte.

Esa noche, Candy durmió profundamente en los brazos de su amor verdadero, pudo liberarse de la angustia del pasado tormentoso y a pesar del dolor, su corazón noble deseaba que Archie tuviera una oportunidad.

...

—¿Estás lista?

—Ujum.— Exhaló un gran suspiro.

—Entonces nos vamos.

Se pusieron en camino para ver a Archie al hospital, antes de que lo operaran. En el trayecto, ninguno de los dos se decía nada, se notaba el miedo a expresar sus propios miedos. Terry entrelazaba su mano libre con la de ella, pero no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos, se habían vuelto cobardes.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

—Quiero darte algo antes de que... vayamos a ver a Archie.— Se detuvo en un área despejada de tránsito.

Sacó una cajita de terciopelo blanca, Candy respiró profundo. No podía ser que se tratara de un anillo... no era que no quisiera casarse con él, pero realmente no era el momento para una propuesta...

—Lo vi y tuve que comprarlo para ti...

—Es... es hermoso, Terry...— Dijo llorando.

Era un collar, tenía muchas piedritas exóticas que rodeaban la hermosa media luna color ámbar que estaba en el centro, tenía rasgos femeninos, formando un delicado perfil, impresionante.

—No iba a dártelo hoy, pero en caso de que no pudiera hacerlo antes...

—No te entiendo, Terry...— Acarició su rostro varonil, el cual aún conservaba una barba bien cuidada que ella le había pedido que se dejara.

—Candy... si después que lo veas... tú entiendes que tu lugar es a su lado...

—Terry, yo...

—Shhh. No digas nada antes de tiempo, Candy. Si tú decides permanecer a su lado, si tu corazón lo entiende así... yo no me voy a poner... no te voy a reclamar... Te lo prometo.— Dijo sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba cada vez más. Ella asintió y él reinició la marcha hasta el hospital.

...

—¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí? No se conforman con...

—Mamá, por favor...

—¡Por favor, nada, Archibald! Estos dos...

—¡Mamá!— Gritó Archie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.— Déjame solo con ellos...

—Pero...

—¡Déjanos solos!— Volvió a gritar, gastando fuerzas que no le convenían.

Terry y Candy se quedaron mirándolo antes de acercarse. Estaba más delgado, llevaba la barba de unos tres días y se había rapado la cabeza para prepararse para la operación. Él les sonreía desde la camilla, con resignación y vergüenza, Terry tenía los ojos aguados y ese dolor que le oprimía la garganta al reprimir el llanto mientras que las lágrimas de Candy se desbordaban sin reservas.

—Acérquense, no muerdo ya.—Bromeó.

—Archie... ¿Cómo te sientes?— Candy puso una mano sobre su pecho, él se la tomó y se la besó, mirándola con sus ojos aguados, lleno de arrepentimiento.

—Ahora que te vi, mucho mejor. ¿Puedes acercarte un poco más?

Ella miró a Terry y al no ver reprobación, lo hizo. Entonces, Archie se inclinó y besó el vientre de Candy.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Está muy bien. Enorme para su edad...—Respondió entre risa y lágrimas.

—Entonces ya sabemos que la estatura me la debe a mí.

—Sí. Jajajaja.— No pudo evitar reirse con él, como sino pasara nada, como antes...

—¿Has elegido su nombre?

—Sí. Keliah.

—Muy buena elección, exótico como tú, yo no habría esperado menos...

—Es en honor a...

—A tu amiga, recuerdo que me lo dijiste.— Ella asintió.— Candy... yo no creo que llegue a conocerla, por eso...

—No digas eso, falta poco, en unos meses ella...

—Yo no sé si la vida me regale tanto tiempo, Candy...— Archie frenó sus ganas de llorar.— Yo sé que no me amas, ya lo había reconocido, pero no había querido admitirlo ante ustedes... no suelo admitir mis derrotas, supongo que eso ya lo saben...

—Archie, eso no importa ahora...

—Acércate, Terry...— Le pidió y él lo hizo.— ¿Crees que aún seas capaz de darme un abrazo?

Terry no pudo negarse, eran veinticinco años de amistad, toda una vida. Se abrazaron y ambos lloraron, como si el rencor y las circunstancias no hubieran hallado espacio en ese momento.

—Candy, no te pediré que me creas, pero no puedes impedirme que te lo diga de todas formas. Te amo, te amé siempre, aunque fui muy pésimo para demostrarlo. Lejos de reconocer mi error y tratar de recuperarte, yo te hice daño.

—Archie, desde ahora eso está olvi...

—Ahora Dios me regala una hija, la que no merezco y a la que... no quisiera que ningún pendejo le hiciera lo que yo te he hecho a ti. Quiero que... te retractes del divorcio...

—Archie, yo...

—Escúchame. Te voy a dar el divorcio, pero por favor, vuelve a tramitarlo por mutuo acuerdo... no quiero que mi hija sepa que la razón de que no estemos juntos fue por lo canalla y cobarde que fui, porque te hice sufrir, yo no quiero que crezca odiándome, sólo dile, si te preguntara algún día, dile que yo no supe cómo hacerte feliz, pero que te amé tanto como la amo a ella y que por eso... te dejé libre para que seas feliz junto _a su papá_...

—Archie, tú eres el padre de la niña, eso yo lo tengo claro...

—Terry... dentro de pocas horas, yo no sé si volveré a abrir los ojos y mi hija necesitará un padre, y yo no la dejaré en otras manos, no confío en nadie más. Quiero que ames a mi hija, así como amas a Candy, que la mires de esa misma forma con que siempre la has mirado a ella, con amor, respeto... con esa adoración.

—Archie...

—He querido odiarte, Terry. De veras he querido. Pero veo los ojos de Candy mirándote así, amándote así y la pasión con la que tú la defiendes, la delicadeza con que la tratas... y es el tipo de hombre con que espero que mi hija se tope algún día, por eso debes criarla tú.

—Archie, deja de asumir que te vas a morir...

—Escúchame bien, si yo... no salgo de esta, quiero incluso que la reconozcas con tu apellido... y dile... que fue lo más valioso que le pude dejar...

—Te quiero. ¡Me has hecho llorar, cabrón!

—Yo siempre supe que en el fondo eras medio maricón.

—Jajajajaja.

...

**Meses después**

—Terry...

—Ummm...

—Tengo hambre.

—Pues baja y cómete algo...— Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

—Es que... quiero tus waffles.

—Mi amor, son las tres de la mañana...— Dijo abriendo un solo ojo y mirando hacia el despertador.

—Pero...

—Duerme, yo te los haré por la mañana, te lo prometo.—Haciendo un puchero, Candy se acomodó con su enorme panza de ocho meses y medio y se durmió.

El día siguiente parecía transcurrir como cualquier otro. Terry había llegado de un vuelo, justo a tiempo para cenar.

—Candy, ¿comenzaste a comer sin mí?

—Quise esperarte, pero mmm... es que... no pude aguantar... estos spaguetties están... mmm...

—Ese es su segundo plato, señor.— Indicó la señora Pony.

—¿El segundo? Y le echaste demasiado queso parmesano... el doctor dijo que tenías que reducir la sal...

—¡Qué sabe ese doctor de pacotilla! ¿Qué pretende? Matarme de hambre.

La señora Pony se reía mientras le servía a Terry que no dejaba de mirar impresionado la forma en que Candy se hartaba de spaguetties como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Mmmm. ¡Ummmmm!

—Candy, ya sabemos que te gustaron mucho los spaguetties, pero no es para tanto...

—¡Mmmrrrr! ¡Qué spaguetties ni qué nada! Se me rompió la fuente... ¡Ayyyy!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien, ya falta pocoooo... jajajaja pero falta, así que tranquilas, no todavía.**

**Gracias por comentar: Claus mart, gatita, Maquig, Pathya, lucy luz, kira anima, Acuamarine, Gina MC, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luisa, Dylan Andry, Dulce Lu, luz rico, Yomar, skarllet northman, vianyv07, ELI DIAZ, Soadora, Odette e arriagada, Sofa Saldaa, Maride de Grand, arely andley**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Keliah Adele llegó al mundo esa misma noche. Candy la sostenía en sus brazos, con aquella misma mirada enamorada que Terry recordó de la mujer que había dado a luz en la selva, sólo que ese momento era único, porque la que estaba ahí, con la frente sudada y el cuerpo cansado, pero con una sonrisa radiante que no reflejaba otra cosa que felicidad y triunfo era su mujer, su Candy y su hija.

—¿Cómo me veo, Terry?— Le preguntó entre risa y lágrimas, con ese angelito en las manos.

—Preciosa, Candy. Tanto, que a veces olvido que ella no es mía.

—¡Por supuesto que es tuya! Estoy segura que hasta reconoce tu voz.— Le dijo cuando los ojitos perdidos de la niña intentaban mirar el mundo a su alrededor.

—Está hermosa...

—¿Quieres cargarla?

—¿Yo? Pero... es que es tan pequeña...

—Yo le ayudaré.— Se ofreció una enfermera ya entrada en edad.

Terry sostuvo a Keliah en sus brazos por primera vez y fue amor a primera vista, Candy vio como sus profundos ojos azules se aguaron. Los ojitos perdidos de la bebé lo seguían buscando.

Era una niña preciosa, había que reconocerlo. Tenía el pelo dorado, abundante, incluso para una recién nacida. Se parecía mucho a ambos y de Archie había heredado los ojazos color miel, unos ojazos que decían en mayúsculas _atrévete a negar que soy tu hija_.

—Voy a llevarme a esta preciosidad para...

—¡De ningura manera! ¡No!— Se alteró Candy y la enfermera comprendió ese miedo.

—Cariño, la vestiremos y le daremos su primer biberón mientras te ayudan a prepararte a ti, te aseguro que en pocos minutos la tendrás de vuelta.

—Pero... ¿y si se la roban mientras...?

—Candy, cariño, nadie se va a robar a tu hija, haz lo que se te pide.— Terry le dio un beso.

...

—¡Candy!

—Hola, mami.— Adele se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su hija con la niña en brazos y a Terry junto a ella, sonriéndole siempre amable, aunque ella no hiciera esfuerzo alguno por agradarlo.

—Se ven hermosos. Los tres.— Reconoció.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo cargarla?

—¡Claro! ¡Faltaba más!

Adele la cargó como si le hubieran dado un pedazo de cielo. Sólo había tenido a Candy, pero recordaba perfectamente esa sensación y la volvió a revivir con Kelly en sus brazos. Candy la dejó disfrutar, dejó que su abuela le cambiara el pañal y la alimentara, ya ella tendría tiempo de sobra para ocuparse de su hija.

**Semanas después**

—Kelly, por favor, mamá quiere alimentarte bien...

Candy se sentía frustrada, quería lactar a su hija, pero la niña rechazaba su pecho por más que lo intentaba y ella terminaba extrayéndose la leche y dándosela en biberón.

—Candy, ¿por qué lloras?— Preguntó Terry y cargó a la niña para terminar de darle el biberón él.

—Kelly me rechaza.— Dijo llorando de veras.

—¿Te rechaza? ¿Cómo es eso?— Preguntó desconcertado.

—No quiere mi pecho. Si vieras los berriches que hace... y yo... yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, ser una buena mamá...

—Candy, tú eres una excelente mamá. Tal vez deberías seguirlo intentando... tal vez no lo haces de la forma correcta...

—¡He intentado todas las formas! ¡Ella no me quiere!

—Qué cosas dices, Candy... ¿cómo no te va a querer?

—No lo sé... tal vez mi leche esté mala... ¡ya sé!— Soltó de pronto y Terry la miró con miedo.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Candy?— Ella le quitó a la niña y la puso en su moisés.

—Quiero... quiero que la pruebes y me digas... si está buena.— Se sacó un pecho y se lo ofreció.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Terry perplejo.

—Tal vez algo anda mal... sólo prueba un poco...

—Candy, ¿te volviste loca? No voy a probar...

La frustración de ella era tan grande que Terry terminó considerándolo. Era leche, ¿no? No creyó que fuera a morirse. Tomó el pecho que se le ofrecía y con algo de vacilación lo succionó.

—¿Y?— Preguntó ella con la cara llena de expectación, pendiente al gesto excéptico de Terry.

—No creo que esté mal tu leche. Es decir... no me gusta como me gusta la leche normal, pero supongo que... a un bebé le debe gustar...

—¿Crees que debo intentarlo otra vez?

—Totalmente.— Terry aprovechó el instante en que Candy cargaba a la niña para ir corriendo a lavarse la boca.

**Seis meses después**

—Mami va a regresar pronto. Serán sólo tres días, te lo prometo.— Candy trataba de irse, pero el llanto desgarrador de su hija se lo impedía.

—Candy, váyanse, ya se calmará.— Le aseguró su madre.

—Pero...

—¿Ya estás lista, Candy?— Con la aparición de Terry fue peor, Kelly comenzó a llorar por ambos.

—No llores, _Migajas_, pórtate bien con tu abuela.

—¿Migajas? ¿Desde cuando le llamas así a mi hija?— Se indignó Candy.

—Desde que le comenzaron a salir las mismas pecas que a ti.

—¡No me gusta para nada, Terry!

—Pues a ella sí, ¿verdad, _Migajas_?— La bebé sonrió y le extendió los bracitos.

—Es mejor que se vayan ya.— Adele prácticamente los echó de su propia casa.

Un fin de semana en Miami los esperaba. Terry había rentado una casa de playa. Serían unos días de total tranquilidad para ambos, lejos de todos. Después de tanto tiempo, compartir como una verdadera pareja, sin percances, sin miedos ni preocupaciones.

—Es nuestra primera cita.— Dijo él.

—¿Primera cita?

—Es que nunca tuvimos realmente una cita... un cortejo, ¿entiendes?

—Mmm. Cortejo, eh...

—Nunca hemos salido formalmente...— Le decía sentados en el restaurant playero, cerca de las cabañas.

—Eso quiere decir que... no tendremos sexo...— Le dijo pícara.

—¿Disculpa?— Le dijo él con su hermosa arrogancia.

—¿No pensarás llevarme a la cama en nuestra primera cita, verdad?— Le sonrió traviesa y por debajo de la mesa le acarició la entrepierna con el pie.

—Tienes razón. No debo llevarte a la cama... cuando puedo llevarte a la playa...— Miró hacia el agua de la playa y le acarició el pie que ella aún tenía situado en su entrepierna.

—¿Señores?— El mesero los llamó varias veces.

...

—No, no voy a prestarte mi auto, Geraldine.— Terry estaba al teléfono mientras Candy ya estaba lista para ir a la playa.

—Terry, ya vámonos.— Le indicó Candy ya próxima a abrir la puerta.

—Voy ahora, cariño.— Le dijo a Candy.

—Pero Terry, tú estás de vacaciones y no lo necesitas...— Suplicaba Geraldine del otro lado de línea.

—Gera, ya te dije que no, si me entero que te lo has llevado...

—Terry, te espero en la playa.— Dijo Candy ya molesta y dispuesta a irse sola.

—Está bien, amor... ¡Heyy! ¡Vuelve para acá!— Detuvo a Candy en seco cuando ya se iba y tapó el auricular del teléfono.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Candy como si tal cosa.

—¿A dónde piensas que vas vestida así?— Se refirió al bikini de tanga que Candy llevaba, con su trasero ahora más voluptuoso totalmente al descubierto.

—¿Terry?

—Geraldine, hablaremos después.— Colgó.

La furia bailaba en los ojos de Terry y el desafío en los de Candy.

—Si yo fuera tú, no osaría dar un paso más, _Candice._

—¿Y qué tiene este traje de baño? Ya me lo habías visto antes.— Se quejó.

—Sí, en un jacuzzi privado donde sólo estábamos los dos.— Le respondió resoplando, pero ella se mantenía desafiante.

—Voy a ir a la playa y lo haré con este traje de baño, ¿sabes lo que me costó recuperar mi cuerpo?

—No tanto como te costará el atrevimiento de salir así.

—¿Me estás amenazando?— Lo retó con imprudencia y el mentón altivo.

—¿Te parece que estoy siendo amenazante, _Candice_?— Fue su sonrisa sarcástica y su tono peligrosamente suave lo que la hizo temblar, pero aún así no se doblegó.

—¿Qué... qué me harás si salgo así...?— Preguntó con un temor que le causaba a Terry un diabólico placer.

—Sal y averígualo.— Le contestó con el mismo tono pausado y aquella sonrisa escalofriante.

Desafiante, ella llegó a girar la perilla de la puerta para salir, pero se contuvo, porque un escalofrío la recorría entera, quería salir, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer y mucho menos cómo vestirse, pero...

—Adelante, pequeña Candy, sal.— La instó Terry con ese mismo tono, llevándola del desafío al pavor.

—¡Grrr! ¡Eres odioso! ¿Lo sabías?— Ella fue a cambiarse el traje de baño sin más opción.

...

—Candy...

—Dime.— Respondió seca, aún estaba molesta por lo del traje de baño. Tumbada sobre la arena, Terry acarició con su dedo su espalda.

—Voltéate y mírame.— Le exigió con suavidad.

—¿Qué quieres, Terry?

—Que me escuches un momento.

—Ajá.

—Ven aquí.

—Puedo oirte muy bien desde acá.

Terry no le hizo caso y la levantó, se sentó nuevamente en su silla playera y se la colocó a ella en el regazo. Le tomó suave el rostro para que ella dejara de evitar el contacto con su mirada.

—Eres divina, tienes un cuerpo divino y eres preciosa. Ese bikini te queda de infarto, no lo niego, pero Candy, tú no necesitas enseñar tanto para que todos te admiren y yo no soy el tipo de hombre que le gusta exhibir a su mujer como un trofeo. Yo sé la mujer que tengo, sé el plato fuerte y exquisito que me como, no necesito restregárselo al mundo.

—Pero es que yo no quise... yo... soy extravagante, lo sabes...

—Sí. Y toda tú me gustas como eres. Tú ya eres admirable, sobretodo por dentro, eres preciosa entera, Candy. Si quieres tener a un hombre a tus pies, sólo tienes que sonreir con esa boca que tienes y mirarlo con estos ojazos, nada más.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Candy ya estaba llorando de amor y emoción.

—Yo... me siento hasta avergonzada...

—No tienes por qué.

—Es que... en el fondo, Luna no es más que una comedia, yo la verdad soy muy insegura, en el fondo no me había sentido realmente bella... y por eso es que también soy tan celosa, porque...

—Porque temes perder lo que amas. ¿Has notado lo celoso que soy yo?

—Sí... tú te vas a los extremos... eres posesivo, además...

—Espero tener alguna virtud...— Dijo burlón.

—Esas precisamente. Terry, yo he experimentado muchas veces la pérdida y el miedo a perder a alguien, pero... nunca, nunca nadie me había dicho que tuviera miedo de perderme a mí...

—Pues yo vivo con el miedo a perderte todo el tiempo... y ahora mismo, estoy por perder los estribos si este imbécil te sigue mirando...— Miró a un hombre que pasaba con su tabla de surf, golpeándola contra una palmera por distraerse mirando a Candy.

—¿A quién?— Preguntó Candy que no había prestado la más mínima atención.

—Amigo, tendrás que conseguirte a tu propia chica, porque esta ya es mía.— El hombre se alejó con prisa, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Terry... ¿qué diablos fue eso?— Preguntó riéndose.

—Nada. Ven.— Se la llevó al agua.

Mientras, estaban ahí metidos, jugando como dos chiquillos, sintiéndose libres por primera vez, nada más existía, era una paz que no habían tenido durante toda su tormentosa relación, pero ahora, todo parecía tomar forma.

—Terry... ¿qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó nerviosa cuando él intentaba correrle el bikini hacia un lado. Estaban bastante adentro en el agua y ella colgada a su cintura.

—Disimula.— Le dijo suave y la besó.

Era difícil disimular, la playa estaba casi vacía, pero aún así, Candy sentía que todos los ojos se clavababan en ellos, aunque lo cierto era que nadie los estaba mirando.

—¿Y cuándo necesite gritar, qué haré?— Preguntó jadeando.

—Bésame, yo te ahogaré los gritos...— Y tomó posesión de sus labios y la penetró más fuerte.

En sus brazos ella aún temblaba cuando terminaron, sería inolvidable.

...

Llegaron a casa por fin, hambrientos de Kelly.

—Ella los echó mucho de menos...— Dijo la mamá de Candy.

—Princesa. ¡Te extrañé tanto!— La bebé comenzó a buscar sus pechos.

—Y creo que ella también a ti.— Dijo Terry sonriendo.

Era hermoso ver como la casa se había transformado. Habían hecho un área de juego para Keliah, era una bebé dichosa, tenía tantos juguetes que a penas se podía caminar.

Candy se había escapado al baño un momento. Había algo que quería hacer desde hacía rato y no había encontrado oportunidad.

—¡Sí!— Exclamó al ver la prueba positiva de embarazo. Aprovechó que su madre se había ido para decírselo corriendo a Terry.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry!

—Dime, hermosa...— Le sonrió.

Pero a Candy se le esfumó la alegría cuando vio que Eleanor estaba ahí. Nunca los visitaba, no la había aceptado y lo demostraba abiertamente. Eso opacaba la felicidad de Candy y la de Terry especialmente.

—Hola, Eleanor, no sabía que estaba aquí...— Le sonrió.

—Sólo vine a saludar un momento a Terry... pero ya me voy.— Le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras Candy ocultaba la prueba de embarazo, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Estamos a pocos pasos del final.**

**Chicas, en los próximos capítulos aclararán sus dudas y sí, habrá epílogo. Gracias por sus comentarios y hasta pronto, muñecas.**

**Wendy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

—¿Qué me ibas a decir, mi amor?— Le preguntó Terry cuando su madre se fue.

—Eh... se me olvidó.— Mintió y sonrió, luchando fuertemente para no llorar.

—Jummm... ¿estás segura?— Le dio un beso tierno y se quedó mirándola, acariciándole el rostro.

—Terry... yo lamento mucho que mi hija y yo te hayamos puesto entre la espada y la pared.— Soltó por fin con amargura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo sabes muy bien. Tu madre no me soporta, sólo viene si sabe que yo no estoy... o tú la visitas por tu cuenta...

—Candy...

—Yo pensé que con el tiempo ella me aceptaría, pero ya ha pasado un año y te confieso, Terry, que el rechazo duele, sobretodo rechaza a mi hija...

—Nuestra hija.— La corrigió.

—En fin, traté de ignorar el asunto, pero duele, esa es la verdad. Duele que yo llegue y ella se vaya, duele que tú aproveches mi ausencia para visitarla, ¿tú crees que yo quiero eso para ti? ¿Que tengas que elegir entre las dos?

—Tienes razón... yo creo que no te he dado tu lugar. Hablaré con ella.

—No, mejor no lo hagas.— Dijo suave y negó con la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte.

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

—Lo que no se siente, no se siente. Si ella no me quiere, el que hables con ella y la obligues a tratarme no cambiará nada.— Aprovechó el llanto de la niña y se retiró a atenderla.

Tan pronto la pequeña la vio, sentada en su cuna, su hermoso y angelical rostro se iluminó, conviertiendo su llanto en hermosas y cantarinas risitas.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta? Veo que dormiste a pata suelta, eh. ¿tienes hambre?

Se sentó en la mecedora para alimentar a la niña. Se quedó mirando con amor de madre, ese amor tan único a su hija alimentarse, darle el pecho era una conexión especial que surgía entre las dos. Ahora ella esperaba a su segundo hijo y le hacía más ilusión. Tenía fe de hacer un embarazo tranquilo, de disfrutarlo a plenitud, ya no con tantos contratiempos. En su mente rondaba la imagen de un niño, un pequeñín igualito a Terry, o tal vez otra niña, así de preciosa como Kelly.

—Mami tiene algo que decirte, algo que te va a gustar...— La puso de pie sobre su regazo luego de sacarle los gases, la niña reía y se movía inquieta.

—Vas a tener un hermanito... sí... ya tendrás con quien jugar y a quien molestar... y como volver loca a mami, ¿te hace gracia la idea, verdad? ¡Oye! ¿Qué modales son esos?— Fingió indignarse por un pedo que se echó Kelly y del cual se reía como todo una sinvergüenza.

—Mejor vamos a preparar tu baño... ¿quieres tu spa? No olvidemos a Lolo.— Tomó su patito de hule y se lo dio a la niña que en seguida lo empuñó contenta.

Preparó el bañito con deliciosa espuma de violetas y buscó todo lo necesario. La bebé jugaba con su patito feliz, chapoteando y riendo, tratando de atrapar el agua, Candy no cambiaba esa vida por ninguna otra.

—¿Quieres jugar a los peinados locos?— Le puso shampoo y le acomodó el pelito rubio estilo punk.

—¡Qué guapa!

La sacó envuelta en su toalla y se propuso vestirla. Ya sequita y con su pijama volvió a la mecedora para dormirla. Le cantaba, sin darse cuenta de que Terry estaba en el umbral mirándola.

_**Hace mucho que no duermo Lalá**_

_**Es pensando en mi gallito Lalá**_

_**Pobrecito Lalá**_

_**Se ha perdido Lalá y no sé dónde estará**_

_**Tiene las alas doradas Lalá**_

_**Y el piquito colorado Lalá**_

_**Y al abrir mamá la puerta**_

_**Muy contento dijo así: !kikirikí!**_

—¡Kelly! No hagas trampa, se supone que yo termine de cantar y tú te duermas...

—Jajajaja.— La risa delató a Terry.

—¿Tú qué haces ahí? Apuesto a que fue por tu culpa que no se durmió.

—No me odies por ser guapo, eh. Ven, yo la duermo.

Terry no se sentó a mecerla, sino que de pie, caminaba con ella por la habitación diciéndole una que otra tontería, Kelly tocaba con curiosidad su barba.

—Si yo fuera tú me dormía ya, pues sino, me convertiré en el hombre lobo y te comeré, ñam, ñam, ñam.— Le hizo en la barriguita, haciéndola reir.

...

—Con que aquí estabas.— Terry la sorprendió en la cocina y le sonrió cruzando los brazos.

—¿Cómo te fue con Kelly?

—Duerme como un tronco— La abrazó desde atrás y le besó el cuello.

—Mmmm. Tu barba raspa.— Se giró frente a él y le dio un beso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Te raspa mi barba de macho?— Y de maldad comenzó a frotar su barba contra la cara de ella.

—Jajajaja. ¡Basta!

—¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba.

—¡Claro que me gusta!— Se mordió el labio y rió.

—Pues espero que la hayas disfrutado, ya me la voy a quitar.

—Ay no...— Se quejó haciendo pucheros.

—¿Encontraste lo que querías?

—Ahora que tú llegaste, sí...

—Si es lo que estoy pensando... no entiendo por qué me buscabas en la cocina...

—Me temo que no estamos pensando en lo mismo...

—¿No?— Le dio un beso sensual y la acarició.

—Quiero waffles.— Le dijo, disfrutando su cara de fastidio.

—Candy, otra vez con los waffles. Comiste tantos waffles cuando estabas embarazada de Kelly que de milagro no te convertiste en uno...

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si es lo que a _mi bebé _y a mí se nos antoja?

—Sí, pero es que tú abusas de... ¿a tu bebé y a ti? Kelly no come waffles...

—Todavía no, pero nosotros sí.— Se señaló el vientre y los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos.

—¿Estás...? ¿Ya?— Sólo le salían preguntas atropelladas.

—Sí. Te dije que pronto encargaría a tus bebés...— Se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso.

—No pensé que fuera tan pronto... ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿fuiste al medico?

—Terry, me acabo de enterar...

—Sí, claro... lo siento. Es que... no lo puedo creer.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del mostrador y la jaló a ella consigo, encerrándola entre sus piernas, levantándole la camiseta de su pijama.

—Mi hijo...— Murmuró con los ojos aguados y besó su barriga.

—Sí. Este es cien por ciento tuyo...— Candy le sonrió también llorado.

—O sea, no es que Kelly no lo sea, pero es que... es diferente...

—Lo sé, mi amor.

—Voy a llamar a mamá... a Gera...

—Cielo, entiendo tu emoción, pero sería mejor esperar a mañana, ¿ya viste qué hora es?

—¡Bah! ¡Que se despierten!— Fue hacia el teléfono.

—Terry, tu hijo y yo queremos waffles, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Oh... sí...— Soltó el teléfono y se dispuso a complacer los antojos de su mujer y su futuro hijo.

...

—Candy... debo decirte que la idea de que estés embarazada de mi hijo... me excita mucho... no sé si sea normal, pero estoy excitado.

—Usted busca cualquier excusa para llevarme a la cama, señor Grandchester.

—Y a usted que no le gusta, eh... señora bragas mojadas.— En efecto, él introdujo su mano en sus bragas.

Esa idea de hacer el amor fue muy distinta. Porque Terry la cotempló largo rato desnuda, amando a su diosa perfecta. Otra vez sería testigo de su cuerpo transformándose para traer al mundo otra vida, un pedazo de los dos. Nunca la había amado por tanto tiempo, con tanta delicadeza, con el cuidado de una flor.

Sus besos se concentraron en su vientre, sus dedos suaves y largos recorrían su piel, sintiendo cada espacio de ella. Esos pechos llenos y lozanos lo atraían más que nunca y la forma de ella entregarse hacía que la deseara más. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, ella le ofrecía sus pechos a la vez que jadeaba de deseo.

—Te amo, Candy. Con mi vida.— Su voz era desesperada, sus ojos buscaban que ella sintiera la verdad en lo que su boca decía. Su centro se abría para él como una rosa en primavera, recibiéndola deseosa, con su húmedo rocío.

—Soy tan feliz, Terry. Te amo.

Arañó su espalda y con sus impulsos lo invitaba a llegar más adentro, hasta su misma alma si era posible. Eran uno para el otro, de eso no habían dudas.

—Gracias por este hijo, Candy.— Le dijo nuevamente cuando ya estaban bañados y listos para irse a la cama, acariciando su vientre con ilusión.

—Y los que faltan por llegar...— Le sonrió con travesura.

—Tienes todo un itinerario de bebés, eh.— La besó.

—Sí. Y te toca atender a la que está llorando ahora.— El llanto de Kelly se escuchó por el radio y Candy tramposa se metió a la cama, dejándole la tarea a Terry.

...

**6 meses después**

—Kelly, papá vino a buscarte.— Dijo Candy y la niña, de un año ya, fue emocionada y contenta, dando sus pasos aún vacilantes, para cada vez mejor.

—Pa-pá... ¡papá!

—¡Hola! Preciosa mía. ¡Qué grande estás!

Archie se llevaba a Keliah como cada fin de semana alterno desde que la bebé había cumplido dos meses, sólo que ahora, ya totalmente recuperado podía disfrutarla bien.

—Candy, te ves divina... muy hermosa, de verdad...— La miró con sinceridad y melancolía. Estaba embarazada de ocho meses.

—Lo mismo digo de ti. Has recuperado tu cabello.

—Jajajaja. Pero esta cicatriz no hay quien la cubra.— Señaló la marca de su operación.

—Pero estás vivo y puedes ser parte de la vida de tu hija.

—Ella es lo mejor de mi vida, gracias, Candy.

Cargó a la niña y jugaba con ella mientras Candy le entregaba su bulto con todas sus cosas.

—Buenas tardes. ¡Tío Lucas! No sabía que estabas aquí.— Fue el saludo de Terry para Archie.

—Fíjate que ya tengo pelo, eh, ¡Tío Cosa!

—No es mi culpa que las mujeres prefieran a un macho barbudo.

—Pues yo paso, eh. Y por lo que veo, no han perdido el tiempo ustedes dos...

—Jajajaja. ¡Para nada!— Añadió Candy.

Acompañaron a Archie hasta afuera para acomodar a la niña en su auto.

—Te eché una medicina en el bolsillo pequeño de su bolso, es en caso de que le de alguna fiebrecilla, le está saliendo otro diente y ya sabes...

—Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Adiós, mi amor.— Se despidió Candy y la bebé giró su manita en despedida.

—Adiós, Migajas. Hazle la vida imposible a tu padre.— Le susurró Terry a Kelly.

...

—Basura, basura, basura. Mmm... el catálogo de Macy's... más basura... mamá, aquí hay una carta para ti.— Dijo Geraldine que revisaba el correo.

—¿Para mí?— Eleanor estaba extrañada. Cuando se fijó en el remitente, se retiró a leerla en privado.

_Eleanor:_

_Sé que se encontrará extraño recibir una carta mía, soy de las que le gusta decir las cosas en directo, pero no he tenido esa oportunidad con usted y me he convencido de que tal vez nunca la tendré, es por eso, que con la mano temblándome de nervios, decidí escribirle._

_No voy a reprocharle nada, no pienso exigirle disculpas ni explicaciones, no voy a rogar porque me quiera y me acepte ni me extenderé hablándole de mis virtudes, las cuales para sus ojos sé que no son muchas, pero sí puedo hablarle de las de su hijo._

_Terry ha sido un ángel en mi vida, un ser de luz que llegó a mí cuando toda mi vida se rompía y yo me cortaba con los pedazos en el intento de repararla. Usted deberá saber lo que se vive en un matrimonio roto, carente de respeto, de honestidad, las humillaciones que nos llevan a tocar fondo y nos adentramos en un abismo del cual no sabemos cómo salir._

_Su hijo no llegó de pronto, él siempre estuvo ahí y de alguna forma, yo lo amé desde que lo vi, pero todo se complicó cuando lo conocí. Quiero que tenga claro, que yo amé a mi marido y que me desgasté para revivir un matrimonio al que me aferré con todo el corazón, fruto de ello, mi hermosa hija._

_No sé si usted sabe lo que es estar con alguien y seguir estando sola, esa era mi vida. Mientras mi marido vivía la suya a plenitud, manchando nuestro amor en cada cama y yo durmiendo sola, me dormía esperándolo... Entonces, era Terry el que me escuchaba, el que me hacía reir, quien me entendía, era él con quien yo paseaba, hablábamos de mis pinturas, lo que se supone hiciera con mi marido, pero fue él quien me dejaba en las manos de su hijo._

_El caso es, señora, que yo me enamoré de su hijo porque fue inevitable, porque me enseñó su bondad, su respeto, lealtad, su hijo me trataba con el respeto de un hermano, guardando el amor que sentía, sus deseos, sus ganas que en ese momento yo me cegué para no reconocerlo, porque usted sabrá, no es fácil tomar la decisión de divorciarse cuando se ha peleado tanto por un matrimonio, el mío fue corto, pero de ese año que duró pocas veces fui feliz._

_Su hijo se encontró a una mujer vacía emocional, hambrienta emocionalmente, derrotada y perdida. Su hijo llenó ese vacío con sus atenciones, me devolvió la salud emocional haciéndome sentir bella con sólo mirarme, sin desnudarme, sin un colchón de por medio, haciéndome sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo. Su hijo recogió los pedazos rotos de mi vida y los unió, su hijo me aceptó cargando en mi vientre una vida que él no había formado y por amor, me sacó de mi abismo, me puso por encima de todo, incluyendo su amigo._

_Pero no se confunda, su hijo es leal, totalmente. Fue leal a sus sentimientos, porque su amigo, mi marido, no valoraba los míos mientras él se sacrificaba en silencio y su sacrificio no tenía sentido. Egoísta hubiera sido dejarme en sus manos y no luchar por mí, entonces, ninguno de los tres habríamos sido felices._

_Su hijo me ama y me hace feliz y estoy segura de que yo también lo hago feliz, porque me lo dicen sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en que él es conmigo, con nuestra hija, pero señora, él no es del todo feliz y no es por mí._

_Terry la adora y aunque no me lo diga, sé que sufre porque nosotras dos no podamos convivir y sufro yo también porque no soporto verlo sufrir, lo amo demasiado y su dolor me cala, me duele._

_Disculpe si no soy la mujer que usted había soñado para su hijo, pero es que luego de haber encontrado tanto, recibir tanto, despertar cada día en sus brazos y sentirme tan segura, tan protegida y por sobre todas las cosas, amada, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio renunciaría a él? ¿Con qué fuerzas?_

_No le robo más su tiempo, Eleanor, sólo quería que supiera que su hijo la necesita y que cuando nazcan los gemelos, necesitaremos manos extras, ¿o usted me dejará sola con tres machos Grandchester?_

_Se despiden, Candy, Kenneth y Kaleb_

...

Tres semanas después nacieron Kenneth y Kaleb Grandchester, en un parto asistido en casa, una experiencia inolvidable. Terry era tan único en todo, que no pudo hacerle a Candy un embarazo normal, no, él tuvo que hacerlo en partida doble. Dos gemelos idénticos, indénticos a él, con el pelo castaño y lacio, matizado por algunos mechones rubios y esos fulminantes ojos azules, sus padres no podían evitar llorar de alegría al contemplarlos, tampoco Eleanor, la abuela primeriza.

—Yo me quedaré aquí unos días para ayudar, si no les molesta, claro...— Se ofreció Eleanor con uno de los gemelos en brazos.

—Por supuesto que no. Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera.— Respondió Candy cansada, pero feliz, con su gemelito pegado a su pecho.

**Dos meses después**

—Terry... ¿por qué Kaleb tiene un listón en la muñeca?— Preguntó Candy que venía del pediatra con Kelly.

—Yo... es que...

—¿Terry?— Ella esperaba una respuesta sin rodeos.

—Me da vergüenza...— Admitió.

—¿Vergüenza?

—Candy... yo todavía los confundo...— Reconoció apenado.

—Terry... Jajajajaja.— No pudo evitar reirse.

—No es gracioso, Candy. ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

—El mejor del mundo, ¿verdad, Kelly?

—¡Papi Tely!— La niña se lanzó a él.

—Kelly, ve dile a la señora Pony que te de leche, ve, ¡corre!

Cuando la niña se fue, Candy notó la frustración de Terry al no saber diferenciar a los gemelos.

—Terry...— Le quitaba el listón a Kaleb sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Lo siento, Candy... es que son iguales... y yo a veces no sé cuál es cuál...

—Lo sabes, cariño. Sólo míralos bien, míralos y encontrarás siempre algo diferente, vas a saber quién es quién.

—Candy...

—Pásame a Kenneth, voy a darle leche.— Ambos estaban vestidos iguales, en la misma cuna y Kaleb no llevaba el listón, ¡tremendo lío!

Terry miraba a ambos bebés y luego a Candy, luego a sus hijos otra vez y de nuevo a Candy.

—Tómate tu tiempo, y mira a tus hijos, Terry, míralos.

—¿Cuál fue el que me pediste?

—A Kenneth.— Contestó riendo.

—Okay... tú eres Kenneth...

Le extendió el niño a Candy, sufriendo ante la expresión excéptica de ella.

—Mira, hermoso, ya tu papi te reconoce.— Terry sonrió.—Ahora voltéate y no espíes.— Ella volvió a colocar a los gemelos en la cuna.

—Candy...— Volvió a sentirse inseguro.

—Quiero que me vuelvas a pasar a Kenneth.— Terry los miró por unos segundos.

—Esta vez no me engañan, tú no eres Kenneth, eres Kaleb...— Dijo al gemelito que no cargaría haciéndole gracia mientras cargaba al otro.

**Un año después**

—Candice White, acepta a Terrence Grandchester como su legítimo esposo...

—Espere... es que se mi iban a ver las bragas...— Le dijo al pastor, la boda era en la playa, el viento iba a levantar su vestido corto.

—Jajajajaja.— El montón de carcajadas se escuchó.

—Sí, acepto.

—Yo los declaro marido y...

El pastor no había terminado de hablar cuando ya Candy estaba besando a Terry, sonrojando al religioso hombre.

—Gracias a todos por asistir, coman, emborráchense, hagan lo que quieran, la fiesta es para ustedes. Terry y yo queremos consumar nuestro amor, adiós.— Gritó Candy arrojando el ramo y escabulléndose con un perplejo y sonrojado Terry.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por apoyar, ya solo nos queda pendiente el epílogo.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Luna en el infierno**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Epílogo**

* * *

_**Cinco años después...**_

—¡Está a tope! Has hecho un _come back _maravilloso, Luna.

Candy estaba en sus aguas, la exhibición más grande en su carrera tras varios años de aunsencia. Regresó con otra polémica obra, _Renacer._

_Renacer _representaba a un hombre y una mujer en su edad adulta, ambos en posición fetal, conectados por sus cordones umbilicales, pero había una conexión aún más fuerte y era que ambos representaban también el coito.

Candy caminaba elegantemente por la fina galería, con un vestido plateado en corte de sirena, largo, como su ahora cabellera ondulada recogida en un sensual y escandaloso peinado, sus tacones que resonaban en cada paso, sus ojos brujos maquillados con pura magia, pues sus párpados tenían escarcha plateada, los labios rojísimos y esa figura que la maternidad había revestido, regalándole curvas y una personalidad diestra.

—Buenas noches, Luna...— Un hombre se le acercó.

—Buenas...— Respondió sonriéndole con su despampanante coquetería y descaro.

—Quería decirte que admiro mucho tu talento...

—Lo sé, gracias.— Fue altanera adrede.

—Pero lo que más admiro de ti es tu sensualidad... más que tú pintura... tu solo caminar provoca...

—Que te parta la cara si continúas lo que sea que fueras a decirle.— El hombre se giró cuando escuchó esa voz fuerte y áspera.

—Terry...— Candy se avergonzó.

El hombre se marchó y Candy estaba que hervía de coraje y se llevó a Terry a un lugar apartado.

—¿Eso fue necesario? Sabes lo importante que es para mí este evento y...

—¿Y por eso debo tolerar las insinuaciones de tipos creídos y borrachos?

—Eso es parte del evento, además, yo sé muy bien cómo manejar...

—Muy bien, Candy, ve y maneja tu gran noche.— Se giró para irse a otra parte.

—Terry...— Lo llamó, pero él la ignoró.

No supo adónde se había metido, lo había perdido entre la multitud y además por las personas que la acaparaban, estaba concediendo una pequeña entrevista.

—Háblanos, más bien explícanos el significado de _Renacer_ para ti, Luna.

—Renacer, literalmente es volver a nacer. Hace unos años atrás, cuando me sentí que había llegado al final de mi vida, no porque me sintiera vieja o sin fuerzas, sino porque carecía de sentido, conocí el amor verdadero, fuerte y puro en una noche de pasión que jamás olvidaré, en donde al conectar mi cuerpo con ese hombre volví a nacer.

Buscó a Terry entre la multitud, pero no lo veía, sus ojos desesperados seguían recorriendo todo el salón. Supuso que estaba molesto, cuando estaba celoso era algo irracional, pero no sabía que él la había escuchado y la había admirado todo el tiempo, que estaba notando su mirada desesperada buscándolo por todas partes.

—¿Se le ha perdido algo, señor?— Una mujer se le acercó a Terry y lo miró con deseo.

—¿Disculpe?— Le respondió amable, pero despistado a la vez.

—Hace rato lo veo buscando algo... o a _alguien_...— lo miró con sus intensos ojos negros, humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua.

—Y si tú te apartas de su vista tal vez el caballero podría dar con lo que busca.— La mujer se giró desconcertada hacia Candy.

—Luna... no sabía que él...

—Es mi marido.

—Lo siento, no...

—Trátalo como a mis pinturas, _míralo con las manos y tócalo con los ojos_.— Le guiñó un ojo, pero en su expresión brillaba la rabia.

La mujer se alejó a toda prisa y Terry se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Candy, ¿qué fue eso?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, entre burla y arrogancia.

—Eso quisiera que tú me explicaras, ¿qué fue eso?— Le reclamó con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Eso, cariño, es con lo que tengo que lidiar contigo todo el tiempo y tú no comprendes.— Le dio un beso corto y provocador, uno que la dejara más hambrienta.

Renacer fue vendida en trescientos mil dólares al mismo hombre que se le había insinuado a Candy. Ellos se dirigían a casa en silencio.

...

—De modo que sigues molesta, eh.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo estoy cansada...

—Estás cansada...— Repitió él con ironía.

—Sí. Y no estoy de humor para...

—Que te arranque el vestido y te quite el malhumor a nalgadas...— La provocó.

—Fi... ¡fíjate que no! Bien puedes seguir escuchando las babosadas de la tarada esa...

—¿Quieres que haga eso? ¿Me das permiso?— Terry estaba llevándola al punto máximo de su paciencia.

—¡Lo que te puedo dar es un boleto hacia el carajo junto con...!

—Pero yo prefiero quedarme aquí discutiendo con mi esposa.

Se adueñó con furia y fuerza de su boca peligrosa que no paraba de lanzarle improperios.

—Terry, mi vestido, no...— Se hizo pedazos...

—Lo siento. Sabes que tus berrinches traen consecuencias, lo sabes, ¿verdad?— La tomó del mentón con rudeza y con el otro brazo la cercó contra su cuerpo.

El vestido, los zapatos, el peinado, todo se fue al traste, así como el traje de Terry junto a toda la rabia de hace un rato.

—Cariño, vas a despertar a todos...

—Lo siento. Sabes que tomarme así trae consecuencias...

Con fiereza se giró para quedar encima y tomar el control por un buen rato. Estaba sobre él, pero de espaldas a él, apreciando su silueta y gozando de sus sensuales y precisos movimientos.

—Deberías ponerte celosa más a menudo...— Le dijo jadeando.

—¿Insinúas que he perdido mi habilidad en la cama?— Lo cabalgó con más ímpetu.

—Amo tu actitud de fiera.

—En ese caso, haré explotar tus celos más a menudo...

—Yo no jugaría con fuego si fuera tú.

Se la quitó de encina y la arrastró hasta que ella quedó bocabajo sobre la cama y él sobre su espalda, aprisionando su cuerpo y poseyéndola de una forma insoportablemente abrasadora, sofocante, exquisita.

...

—Kelly, ve a donde abuela para que te peine.— Era una mañana caótica, en la escuela de Kelly había una actividad especial en que los padres debían asistir.

—Pero... yo quiero que me peines tú.

—Cariño, yo aún tengo que bañar a... ¡Kenneth! Cuidado con el shampoo en tus ojos...—Fue tarde, el terrible gemelo ya se había derramado shampoo en los ojos y lloraba a gritos.

—Jajajaja. Te pica...— Se burló el otro.

—Kaleb, eso no es gracioso, no puedes reirte del mal ajeno...

—Ahora no vas a poder ver... jajajaja.

—¡Déjame!— Le lanzó el pote de shampoo en la cabeza a su molestoso hermano, ahora ambos lloraban.

—Ayuda celestial, Dios mío...— Suspiró Candy con sus tormentas de cinco años.

Tras la lucha, finalmente Candy consiguió estar lista a tiempo, Kelly estaba preciosa con su nuevo vestido celeste y su peinado, a sus seis años era simplemente una princesa, el hada de la belleza había sido generosa con ella.

—¡El mío es el azúl!

—¡Claro que no! el tuyo es el amarillo que está roto.— Los gemelos debatían por unos carritos de juguete.

—Escúchenme bien ustedes dos, estoy así, así— Candy hizo un señal de reducción con la mano— de dejarlos aquí si continúan comportándose de esa manera...

—Pero mamá...

—¿Quieren que los deje aquí y me vaya sola con Kelly?

—¡No!— Gritaron enérgicos.

Llegaron a la actividad justo a tiempo. A Kelly le tocó el turno de pasar al frente a dar su parte oral.

—Buenos días, yo soy Keliah Adele Cornwell _Grandchester_...— la niña no llevaba el segundo apellido, pero siempre lo incluía.

—En este día de acción de gracias, quiero agradecer por mi familia... por mi muñeca nueva, por mi perro Cooper y por mi vestido nuevo...

—Jajajaja.— La risa de todos fue inevitable, la niña sonrió también con algo de picardía.

—Mi clase favorita es español porque así puedo jugar con los nietos de mi nana Chavela que son de México, ellos me enseñaron a decir ¡híjole! Y cuando algo está muy bueno, dicen, ¡de pelos!

—Jajajaja.— Más risas, Kelly se estaba quedando con el show.

—Me gusta jugar volleyball y peinar a mi mamá. Tengo dos apodos. Mi papá me llama Princesa y mi otro papá, el esposo de mi mama, me llama Migajas porque dice que mis pecas parecen polvorones de galletas...

—Jajajajaja.

—¿Ves? Se ríen de ella. Te dije que no le dijeras más ese sobrenombre.— Candy le dio un codazo a Terry.

—Las personas que admiro son mi mamá porque es preciosa y yo me parezco a ella, además es la mejor del mundo, me deja jugar con sus maquillajes. Después está mi papá, él tiene una agencia de modelaje y yo soy su modelo estrella. Mi otro papá es piloto y me va a enseñar a volar para cuando mi mami me castigue, escaparme en su avión.

—Vaya ideas que le metes en la cabeza.— Le volvió a reclamar Candy a Terry mientras que él sólo se reía con Archie de las ocurrencias de la niña.

—Cuando yo sea grande, seré una modelo famosa de la agencia de mi papá, firmaré autógrafos con una pluma de oro y viajaré por todo el mundo en el avión privado que me va a comprar mi otro papá. Y ya acabé, gracias.

Aplaudieron a la niña y se marcharon contentos. Candy se sentía orgullosa de su hija y de que nunca excluyera a Terry de sus planes.

—Despídete de mami, Kelly.— Archie se la llevaría con él ese miércoles, ya que al día siguiente sería oficialmente el día de acción de gracias.

—Pero... Cooper se quedará solo...

—Cooper se las podrá arreglar por un par de días. Además, papi tiene una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que ibas a tener un hermanito?

—¿Otro más?— Se quejó.

—Bueno, no otro. Otra. Es otra niña preciosa como tú.

—¡Sí! ¿Ya nació?

—No, linda. Aún falta tiempo.

...

—Terry...

—Dime.— Le dio un beso suave y acariciaba su rostro, acababan de hacer el amor, como siempre que tenían un espacio a solas.

—Soy muy feliz... muy, muy feliz.— Llorando le devolvió el beso.

—Eso me hace feliz, porque yo no vivo para otra cosa. Te amo.

—Decirte que yo también te amo ya no es suficiente.— Le dio otro beso.

—Entonces, debes buscar otra forma de decirlo...— la relevó en los besos.

—Ya la encontré.

—¿Ah sí?— Le dio otro beso.— ¿Cuál es?

—Quiero waffles.

Y siete meses después, la fábrica de bebés se cerró con la llegada de la anciada niña de ambos, a la cual llamaron Luna, porque era una réplica exacta de su madre. Tenía su ensortijado pelo rubio y sus llameantes ojos verdes, pero como Candy es una mujer única, su hija nació con un lunar en forma de media luna en su mejilla izquierda.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ya se cierra oficialmente esta historia, gracias por el apoyo, fue como siempre un honor haberla compartido con ustedes. Espero que la hayan pasado bien en esta Semana Santa y tengan un grandioso fin de semana.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**LizCarter, Lyme, ayaa, vero, Iris Adriana, AngieArdley, Claus mart, CONNY DE G, Gina MC, Mabeth, luz rico, lucyluz, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, AcuaMarine, vianyv07, zucastillo, gatita, Odette e arriagada, Yomar, elisablue85, skarllet northman, Luisa, Dulce Lu, Maquig, Jan, Ana arely andley, norma Rodriguez, kira anima, Becky70, Julie-Cullen -00, Dylan Andry, ELI DIAZ, Carito Andrew, Pathya, MarceGrandcheste, BlancaMac, Maride de Grand, maya, Guest, Soadora, Sofa Saldaa, comoaguaparachoc, XOCHITL, Loca x Terry, bruna, fran, thay, normaangelicazamoramartinez, Dali, Mirna, RENECIA CONTRERAS, Erika L, Astrid Lee, dulce maria, Darling eveling, Azukrita, lady olga de grandchester, fati, ttamy. ryz, Jean ah, Rubi, jhaly baeza, annima 3 (Hanako Taisho), Kazy Tailea, asasceca, Ainafetse3, corner, marla88, Eunice97, Xiomy, amo a Terry, Dkkdjdjjd, catchi90, Ely Alvarez, mixie07, Nena abril, Hgfhh, Paty grandcheste, Flor, Mako, Alizzzz G, Mayuel ladygmimi**

**Lucero Medina: Bienvenida a mi mundo, está un poco desordenado, pero puedes hacerte un espacio en él por tiempo indefinido mientras así lo desees.**

**Creo que el agradecimiento fue más largo que el capítulo, jejejeje. Espero que no se me haya quedado ninguna, ustedes son imporantantes en mi vida, las quiero y nos vemos en la próxima historia.**

**Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
